


Chiedi la luna

by Graffias



Series: Cioccolato e Cannella [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte il dolore ti rende una persona cinica pronta a sopprimere con forza i propri sogni, altre volte ti rende una persona ironica che non può fare a meno di pensare che una volta toccato il fondo si può soltanto risalire.<br/>Poi, ci sono volte in cui basta ricevere dell’affetto per soffrire, perché ciò risveglia vecchi dolori, e allora capisci che è il caso di mandare giù il rospo e azzardarti finalmente a chiedere ironicamente la luna alla vita. Magari con accanto un tizio troppo ottimista e allegro che ti ha chiesto di fingere di essere il suo fidanzato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it fra il 03-02-2011 e il 16-02-2011.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia originariamente postata su EFP il 16 marzo 2011.

  
**– CHIEDI LA LUNA –**   


"Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No givin' up when you’re young and you want some".  
 ** _We are Golden_ \- Mika** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEhutIEUq8k))

"We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside [...]  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah".  
 ** _Meant To Live_ \- Switchfoot** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdqugeHLBs4))

"Hane ga nai tenshi wa, boku ni itta  
Ie e to kaeru, chizu o nakushita  
Hiriki na boku wa, efude o totte  
Kawaita e no gu ni, mizu o sasu  
Kono me ga hikari o ushinatte mo, boku wa egaite miseru  
Kono te ga chikara o ushinatte de mo, boku wa egaite miseru"  
 **[** An angel without wings said to me  
'I lost my map for returning home'  
The powerless me draws with a paintbrush  
And pours water into my dried paint  
Even if my eyes lose their sight, I’ll show that I’ll draw  
Even when my hand loses its strength, I’ll show that I’ll draw **]**  
 ** _Drawing days_ \- Splay** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yf8Nr250aog))  
( _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ , 1th Opening.  
Vi ho messo sotto la traduzione in inglese perché suppongo  
che anche voi come me parliate fluentemente il giapponese).  


Un giorno, io e Elena decidemmo di andare via.  
Non fu una di quelle decisioni che maturano nel corso dell’adolescenza accompagnata da pensieri come "questo posto non mi merita, qui mi tarpano solo le ali", fu qualcosa di ben preciso, netto, ricordo anche il giorno esatto.  
Era una fredda mattina di febbraio, il tredici febbraio per essere più precisi, avevo quindici anni. Fuori c’era molto freddo e le pozzanghere erano ghiacciate, guardavo fuori dalla finestra e ogni tanto fissavo il mio stesso riflesso: sembravo un cadavere, un ragazzino con i capellini neri che accoglieva la morte. Non riuscivo ad avere una reazione, avevo ancora i punti di sutura sul braccio sinistro – la ferita era, ed è rimasta, all’altezza della spalla.  
Ricordo che iniziò a piovere forte, la pioggia faceva un rumore incredibile contro i vetri e contro l’asfalto; sentivo mia madre urlare al telefono nella stanza accanto.  
«Mio figlio sarà pure un frocio di merda, ma voi siete delle bestie a cui auguro ogni male possibile!»  
Era rabbiosa, non chiuse la chiamata, lanciò la cornetta contro il muro; dopo scoppiò a piangere. Era frustrata per non essere riuscita a proteggere il suo bambino e ancor di più perché nessuno avrebbe realmente pagato per quello che mi era successo. Sentirla piangere così mi fece male, ma non riuscì a mia volta a piangere né per lei né tantomeno per me. Ero immobile e perso nella mia stessa rassegnazione.  
Suonarono alla porta; sentii mamma tirare su col naso e asciugarsi in fretta le lacrime prima di andare ad aprire. Era Elena, mamma le disse che ero in salotto e lei mi raggiunse.  
Si era tagliata i capelli molto, molto corti. Da quel giorno in poi non li portò mai più lunghi.  
Stava piangendo anche lei.  
«Voglio andare via da qui» singhiozzò. «Andiamocene via, Fra!» corse ad abbracciarmi e dopo un attimo la ricambiai.  
«Ce ne andremo via, te lo prometto» le sussurrai.  
Mantenni quella promessa.

 

Quando dico che vengo da un paesino di pecoroni non mi crede nessuno; non so, c’è questa strana tendenza a credere che in Italia siamo tutti molto acculturati – anche quando su Facebook vedi una ragazzina scrivere con le k, in stile SMS e senza mettere lo spazio dopo la virgola – e si pensa che certe realtà esistano soltanto nei film dedicati al meridione di una volta.  
Esistono posti dove le nonnine non sono contente e fiere se il loro nipote adorato decide di frequentare l’università invece di cercarsi subito un lavoro e mettere su famiglia, esistono posti dove i figli crescono sulla strada, impararono la legge del più forte dai loro padri e la esercitano con l’ignoranza di chi non solo non conosce altri modi di vivere, non vuole nemmeno conoscerli. Si nasconde la polvere sotto il tappeto, spesso ti diranno che esageri quando racconterai cose simili.  
Io e Elena mettemmo parecchi chilometri di distanza fra noi e il posto in cui siamo nati, perché il tempo in cui avevamo deciso di restare e cambiare il mondo con la classica determinazione allucinata che si può avere da ragazzini finì ancor prima di cominciare: decidemmo di andar via e che gli altri potevano anche andare a farsi fottere.  
Chiamateci pure codardi, se volete, non ci importa.  
Torniamo a casa soltanto per un breve periodo per Natale e durante l’estate, il tempo giusto per stare con i nostri genitori, e poi andiamo in vacanza da qualche amico.  
Stiamo bene, siamo sereni, questo è quello che conta.

 

«Dovresti davvero pensare di mandare i tuoi racconti ad una casa editrice» mi disse sospirando Elena con tono di rimprovero.  
Era seduta alla mia scrivania, mi rivolgeva le spalle e leggeva al mio portatile l’ultima storia che avevo scritto. Io ero seduto sul letto, la schiena contro la testiera e un manuale da studiare sulle ginocchia; le risposi senza guardarla.  
«E per scoprire cosa? Che se fallisco come studente universitario posso riciclarmi come autore di frasi per i Baci Perugina?»  
«Francesco…» mi rimproverò di nuovo.  
«Studio Informatica, Elena» continuai a non guardarla, «questo è il mio futuro concreto» agitai in aria il quaderno con gli appunti, «quelle» indicati distrattamente il portatile, «sono le cazzatelle autocompiaciute che scrivo soltanto perché ogni tanto tu e le tue amiche avete bisogno di gongolare davanti a dei lieto fine romantici e da carie».  
«Le scrivi anche per te» brontolò, «ti piace scrivere le tue cazzatelle autocompiaciute…»  
«Sono cose che…» storsi la bocca, «mi rilassano, e mi fa piacere che riescano a rilassare e a distrarre anche te e le tue amiche dal cuore di panna, ma sono solo fantasticherie. Vi spaccio tanti lieto fine e la cosa ci diverte da entrambe le parti, tutto qui» voltai pagina per continuare a sottolineare il libro che stavo studiando.  
Lei si corrucciò e venne a sedersi al mio fianco, io mantenni la posizione del padre distratto che legge un giornale mentre la figlia blatera di cose troppo da femmine. Strusciò la testa contro la mia spalla.  
«Dai, che ti costa?»  
«Le spese di spedizione e di stampa: le case editrici di solito esaminano solo opere cartacee, sai?» biascicai atono.  
Lei continuò a brontolare versi sconnessi contro la mia spalla. «Oggi ho fatto una cosa molto cattiva…»  
«Cosa? Hai augurato la diarrea all’assistente della tua prof. di Sociologia Generale?»  
«No» rise. «Ho comprato un sacchetto di patatine e me le sono mangiate tutte».  
«Ah» finsi disappunto, «cattiva Elena, cattiva: non si fa. Avresti dovuto comprarti la Nutella, invece» la feci ridere ancora e lei si lasciò fare i grattini sulla nuca.  
Elena era "morbida", una di quelle persone _pacioccose_ dal viso rotondo e giovale e con un evidente sovrappeso che ti viene voglia di abbracciare; adoravo coccolarla fingendomi il suo papà e come un padre apprensivo diventavo sempre malinconico quando sentivo i suoi capelli corti sotto le dita.  
«Ti sei scorciata di nuovo i capelli» affermai.  
«Erano troppo lunghi, a momenti sembrava quasi che avessi un ciuffo da emo girl» si lamentò.  
«Ti stavano bene» storsi il naso.  
«Ricresceranno» sbuffò.  
"E poi li taglierai di nuovo" aggiunsi mentalmente, ma entrambi preferivamo sempre non entrare in quel territorio del nostro passato.  
Mi picchiettò un dito contro il piercing al sopracciglio, diceva che unito alla cicatrice che avevo sull’altro mi dava un’aria dura e da cinico perennemente scazzato che non mi si addiceva. Io avevo voluto farmelo _esattamente_ per quel motivo, perché io _ero_ così. «Sabato sera tu e i ragazzi che farete? Vi andrebbe di uscire con me e Valeria?»  
La guardai come a chiederle se fosse consapevole della portata della cazzata che aveva appena detto.  
«E daiiiii!» mi supplicò aggrappandosi al mio braccio.  
«Scordatelo».  
«A Valeria piace Alessio» aggiunse sottovoce, facendo saettare lo sguardo verso la porta di camera mia, socchiusa.  
Alzai gli occhi al soffitto. «C’è qualcuno a cui non piace Alessio?» parlai anch’io sottovoce. «Anzi, c’è qualcuno che Alessio non si è ancora fatto? Sai, non è molto dignitoso per una donna pensare di provarci con un uomo soltanto perché generalmente va con tutte».  
Condividevo l’appartamento con altri tre ragazzi: Gianni – il più grande della casata di pazzi che eravamo, un amorevole sarcastico molto fuori corso che adorava farci da guru raccontandoci le sue orribili esperienze con gli esami la sera prima di un nostro qualsiasi appello – Pietro – un eterno sciroccato con strane abitudini e dalla sessualità, a mio parere, incerta – e Alessio.  
Io e Alessio non andavamo d’accordo per un motivo molto semplice: io ero pessimista, lui ottimista, fine della storia. In più, lui era un puttaniere di prima categoria e uno di quei _odiosissimi_ casi di persone che con il minimo impegno – e con pure l’aria di annoiarsi nell’impegnarsi – ottengono il meglio. Non aveva nessun voto inferiore al ventotto, nonostante passasse il suo tempo ad andare alle feste per appartarsi poi nei cessi in compagnia di qualche ragazza mezza ubriaca come lui da scopare.  
La maggior parte delle volte, non appena apriva bocca, scatenava la checca isterica che c’è in me e mi faceva venir voglia di sbattergli più volte sulla testa un manuale particolarmente voluminoso.  
Lui, quando capiva di avermi fatto incazzare come una belva, mi rivolgeva un amabile sorriso con la sua migliore faccia da pirla.  
«Potremmo pur sempre starcene per i fatti nostri dopo esserci "casualmente incontrati"» sottolineò le ultime due parole tracciando delle virgolette in aria flettendo le dita, «dai, poi potremmo divertirci a ridere alle spalle di Vale mentre gli scodinzola dietro».  
«Ripeto: scordatelo» tornai al mio libro.  
Sentimmo la porta d’ingresso scattare.  
Emisi un lungo e basso lamento roteando gli occhi. «Questo è lui, sarà tornato dalla palestra…» e infatti subito dopo sentii l’inconfondibile rumore delle sue scarpe da ginnastica contro il pavimento.  
La camera di Alessio era di fronte alla mia, lo sentii fermarsi e poi bussare allo stipite della mia porta socchiusa.  
«Abbiamo ospiti?» aprì senza aspettare che io gli dessi il permesso.  
Aveva indosso la tuta e in mano una bottiglietta d’acqua, "splendido" in tutta la sua considerevole altezza e fiero quanto consapevole e compiaciuto della sua bellezza – un moro dagli occhi azzurri. Solitamente, il nostro saluto si svolgeva sempre nel seguente modo: lui ostentava un sorriso falsamente seducente in mia direzione e io lo ricambiavo con un piccolo e sarcastico sorrisetto da ragazzina oca che sbava per lui, condendo il tutto con frasi come "Oh, che bei muscoli che hai! Sono anche accompagnati da un cervello?"  
«Ciao, Ale!» Elena scese dal letto e corse a salutarlo in modo caloroso; io alle sue spalle gli rivolsi il solito sorrisetto di cui prima con l’aggiunta di un sottinteso "Al solito: provaci con lei per farla soffrire e giuro che ti ammazzo".  
«Ciao, piccola! Ho visto la tua borsa all’ingresso» grossi baci sulle guance. «Ti stanno bene i capelli così!»  
Elena si rivolse a me e fece una linguaccia. «Visto? A _lui_ piacciono!»  
«Oh, non dargli ascolto» gesticolò Alessio, «lui è il classico tipo che porta sempre lo stesso taglio da quando andava alle medie, vero?»  
Elena rise divertita. «Sì».  
Io rivolsi loro il mio dito medio.  
«Ti fermi a cena?» le chiese. «Mi faccio una doccia veloce e poi cuciniamo insieme, se vuoi» propose.  
«Veramente stavo per andare, anche se…» sembrò pensarci su. «Stavo pensando: sabato io e Valeria possiamo uscire con voi?» guardò prima lui e poi me.  
Io la guardai furente.  
Alessio la guardò perplesso. «Valeria _chi_?»  
 _Eccerto_ , ne conosceva così tante, come faceva a ricordarsele tutte?  
«La mia amica, la ragazza con i capelli neri e lunghi che vive con me!»  
«Ahhh» finse palesemente di ricordare. «Per me va bene» si rivolse a me, «tu che ne dici?»  
«Per me è ok» concordai mio malgrado: mi aveva incastrato.  
«Perfetto!» si entusiasmò lei battendo le mani. «Ci sentiamo allora poi per metterci d’accordo sul posto e sull’orario. Adesso scappo!» venne a salutarmi con un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Con te facciamo i conti dopo su MSN, appena ti connetti» le sibilai con un falso sorriso; lei rise, salutò anche Alessio e andò via.  
«I ragazzi?» mi chiese lui distrattamente quando restammo da soli, portando la bottiglia alla bocca per bere un sorso.  
«Pietro è in camera sua che studia, Gianni credo che sia ancora a fare volantinaggio».  
«Ah» finse di riflettere su qualcosa. «E com’è questa Valeria?»  
Appunto. «Bassa, capelli neri e occhi castani, più in carne di Elena, sboccata e perennemente incazzata».  
«Un tipo interessante» annuì ironico.  
«Sì, ti vedo bene con lei» di sottecchi lo vidi avvicinarsi al mio portatile con fare interessato: Elena aveva lasciato il file con la mia storia aperto, _cazzo_.  
Scattai in piedi e andai ad abbassare subito lo schermo, ma questo lo fece insospettire di più.  
«Scrivi un diario segreto su file .doc?» fece un pelo sarcastico.  
«Allora, ci proverai anche con Valeria?» ribattei per cambiare discorso. «Sarai così misericordioso da concederle questo onore?»  
«Uhm, vedremo» bevve un altro sorso d’acqua fissandomi sempre più insospettito e fece per andar via. «Vado a farmi una doccia».  
«Affogati».  
«Non mancherò».  
Quando finalmente si tolse dai piedi, tirai un sospiro di sollievo e mi sedetti subito alla scrivania: copiai i miei racconti su una chiavetta USB e li cancellai dal computer, sia mai che quella mente diabolica, convinto che fosse sul serio il mio diario, provasse a cercarli mentre non c’ero – ero troppo pigro per mettere delle password ovunque.  
Quel sabato sera sarebbe stato molto lungo, me lo sentivo.

 

Ero al mio secondo anno universitario, vivevo con quei tre da poco più di un anno e, nonostante le diversità caratteriali a volte ci facessero scontrare, nessuno di noi aveva mai dato cenno di voler cambiare casa, tanto da rinnovare il contratto d’affitto anche quell’anno accademico. Credo che ognuno di noi avesse i suoi buoni motivi per restare, anzi _un_ buono motivo per restare: ci sopportavamo.  
Da parte mia, non ero disposto a nascondere la mia sessualità e sapevo quanto avrebbe potuto rivelarsi difficile trovare una casa da condividere con altri ragazzi etero – sì, sono _sempre_ in malafede – non mi andava di perdere il mio tempo in una lunga ed estenuante ricerca o di ritrovarmi sotto un ponte a lezioni iniziate. Loro non si facevano problemi, i motivi dei miei scontri con Alessio erano soltanto di natura caratteriale, la mia sessualità non c’entrava niente, quindi perché non restare?  
Eravamo talmente abituati a sopportarci e a convivere che uscivamo spesso insieme, specie il sabato sera.  
Pietro era un ragazzo dai capelli castani e gli occhi a palla con la spiccata qualità di porre sempre e solo la domanda sbagliata nel posto sbagliato; era abbastanza stralunato e alle volte mi trattava come se fossi una creatura da circo.  
«Sai» mi disse quando ci conoscemmo, «io vengo da un pesino piccolo, secondo me dalle mie parti gli omosessuali ci sono, ma si "nascondono"» annuì con fare saputo, come se noi gay fossimo dei topi birichini che si nascondono dai gatti – credo volesse dire che nel suo paese i coming out sono estremamente rari, «prima di te non ne avevo mai incontrato uno! È bello conoscere persone così diverse!»  
«Ah» avevo esalato mentre Alessio per non ridere per poco si soffocava col caffè.  
Altra sua abitudine era chiedermi se il ragazzo random con cui ero fosse il _mio_ ragazzo – e sempre ovviamente davanti al mal capitato, spesso etero – e alla mia risposta negativa si ammosciava deluso, probabilmente perché non aveva mai visto da vicino una coppia gay. A suo modo sosteneva i miei diritti pensando che fosse bello che io vivessi in libertà una storia d’amore e non vedeva l’ora di vedermi con qualcuno, peccato che mi sostenesse in modo assai inquietante.  
«Hai messo il piumone sul letto?» mi chiese quella sera, indicandomelo mentre richiudevo l’armadio indossando il giubbotto – era sulla soglia della mia porta.  
«Sì».  
«È nuovo? È diverso da quello che avevi l’anno scorso…»  
«Sì» mi accigliai, sentivo che stava per arrivare un’altra sua stranezza.  
«Dove l’hai preso? Ne serve uno nuovo anche a me: io d’inverno dormo solo col piumone».  
«Ah» ero sempre più perplesso.  
Fece l’atto di coprirsi. «Mi metto il piumone e poi dormo in calzini e mutande».  
«E due gocce di Chanel, no?»  
Dietro di me sentii Alessio soffocare una risata e interrompere la nostra conversazione. «Tesoruccio» richiamò la mia attenzione atteggiandosi a checca repressa, «quale camicia mi metto? Questa o questa?»  
Era ancora mezzo nudo. «E dai, Ale, sbrigati! Mettiti quale cazzo ti pare!»  
«Come gay sei proprio inutile! Non sai darmi manco un consiglio sul vestiario!»  
«Come etero sei proprio inutile! Muovi il culo più di un gay!»  
Stava rientrando in camera sua, mi rivolse un’occhiata strana con un sorriso sibillino. «Non ho mai detto di essere un etero utile».  
Rientrò in camera e io mi accigliai; Pietro mi picchiettò un dito sulla spalla.  
«Sì, Pietro?»  
«Ma è bisessuale?»  
«E io che ne so?» mi avviai all’ingresso gesticolando. «Certo che in questa casa non se ne salva neanche uno, eh?»  
Alla porta, Gianni stava indossando la giacca. «Quando ce l’hai l’esame?» mi domandò con tono vago.  
«Lunedì» risposi subito. «Perché?»  
«Quando ero al secondo anno come te, un sabato sera sono uscito ad ubriacarmi e il lunedì dopo ho sostenuto un esame».  
«E com’è andato?»  
«Malissimo».  
«Molto bene» mi schiarii la voce, «Aleeee? Sbrigati!»  
«Pronto» biascicò annoiato venendo verso di noi. «Abbi pazienza, ho dovuto farmi bello per Valeria».  
«Sì, e per le altre cento che stasera rimorchierai» aprii la porta, «ma smettila!» lo spinsi fuori.  
Sì, sarebbe stata una luuunga serata.

 

Il brutto di uscire con Alessio era che ci si doveva fermare sempre. Perché incontrava sempre gente che _doveva_ salutare.  
Stretto nelle spalle e con una sigaretta fra le dita, stavo affrontando la terza fermata in venti minuti: lui al centro del marciapiede a conversare sorridendo con un gruppetto di ragazze, noi vicino ad un lampione.  
Gianni li stava osservando con occhio critico. «Ti rendi conto che quello può davvero scegliere ogni sera con chi andare?» era sconcertato. «Guarda come gli gironzolano tutte intorno…»  
Espirai il fumo. «Non succede solo perché è bello, ma anche perché è un bastardo travestito da lusingatore: loro – le ragazze – lo sanno che non lo convertiranno mai a tenero e devoto amante, ma amano anche troppo il modo in cui sa lusingarle. Ha il fascino del bastardo con le maniere del bravo ragazzo solare» feci per fare un tiro, ma Pietro c’illuminò col suo pensiero.  
«E come sono invece i puttanieri gay?»  
Ritrassi la sigaretta e respirai a lungo cercando un appiglio per non rispondergli, appiglio che trovai nell’arrivo di Elena e Valeria.  
«Abbiamo pensato di venirvi incontro» mi disse la mia amica, giocherellando con la zip del mio giubbotto. « _Lui_ dov’è?» mi chiese sottovoce. «Vale è ansiosa».  
«A donne» risposi con un cenno della testa verso Alessio.  
«Spero che ciò non innervosisca troppo Vale» brontolò.  
«Perché, stasera com’è?» la risposta mi arrivò direttamente dall’interessata.  
«Perché ogni volta che esco la gente mi deve fare incazzare?! A quel coglione che mi ha rubato il parcheggio gli dovrebbero cadere le palle, gli dovrebbero!»  
Mi risposi da solo annuendo fintamente colpito. «Di ottimo umore come sempre, vedo».  
Alessio finalmente si decise a raggiungerci. «Scusate, ma proprio non volevano mollarmi! Ciao, principessa!» salutò con un sorriso _abbagliante_ Elena, che gli rispose quasi facendo le fusa – Dio mio… – poi si girò verso Valeria, intuendo che fosse lei per esclusione, indubbiamente.  
«Valeria!» la salutò come se fosse un reale piacere vederla. «La ragazza dal bel sorriso che ho conosciuto l’altra sera, eh?»  
No, non ricordava sul serio quando l’aveva conosciuta, ma era più che certo che fosse stato ad una festa, quindi di sera, e purtroppo sì: l’unica cosa che si salvava di Valeria, quando non era incazzata, era il sorriso. Odiavo quel suo modo di riuscire sempre a trovare il particolare giusto da sottolineare.  
Lei, per tutta risposta, sorrise ancor di più, imbarazzata.  
«Andiamo a bere qualcosa?» proposi sconsolato.  
«Andiamo all’ _Irish_!» rispose Elena.  
«No, all’ _Irish_ no!» replicò seccata Valeria. «L’ultima volta che ci sono andata, una barman del cazzo mi ha servito un bicchiere tutto sbavato con una faccia da pirla!»  
«E tu ci hai litigato?» indagai con una certa rassegnazione.  
«No, mi sono limitata a dirle quanto fosse una minchia incompetente!»  
Mi portai una mano alla fronte. «Ok. Allora andiamo… là?» indicai un locale alle nostre spalle, dall’altro lato della strada. «C’è per caso qualcuno che ha litigato con una cameriera di quel pub?»  
Si guardarono in faccia e poi scossero la testa.  
«Ok, allora andiamo».  
Ci sedemmo ad un tavolo non troppo lontano dall’entrata; Gianni e Pietro andarono al banco, io, Alessio e Elena restammo ad ascoltare le allegre vicissitudini di Valeria.  
«…e allora le ho detto "Senti, cara, non venirmi a dire che la macchia c’era prima: il quaderno con gli appunti dovevi ridarmelo per come te l’ho dato!" A me la gente non deve prendere per il culo, perché io sono buona e cara quanto vuoi, ma se m’incazzo faccio una strage, eh?»  
Alessio si avvicinò al mio orecchio con una scusa. «Perché si sta vantando di avere un carattere di merda?» mi chiese perplesso.  
«Per movimentarti la serata, no?» sorrisi strafottente. «Andiamo, fai quest’opera di carità: dallo a questa povera anima turbolenta e in pena» feci tintinnare il mio bicchiere contro il suo in un brindisi ironico.  
«Ma neanche morto! E se poi me lo morde?»  
«Vi sto annoiando?» chiese lei preoccupata.  
Spaventati da una sua imprevedibile reazione, rispondemmo all’unisono. «No, no!»  
Alessio si schiarì la voce. «Continua pure, dicevi?»  
Valeria proseguì il racconto delle sue eroiche gesta da belva umana, io mi grattai la testa e distesi meglio la schiena contro la sedia; non sarebbe stata una grande serata, si era capito. E proprio in quel momento entrò dalla porta un gruppetto di ragazzi che attirò subito la mia attenzione.  
Nel mucchio c’era un tizio amico di un tipo con cui ero stato a letto un paio di volte, sapevo fosse gay. Sapevo che poteva _starci_.  
Bene, forse non sarebbe stata una serata così del cavolo; sorrisi soddisfatto e incrociai le braccia al petto pregustandomi l’idea di mollare Alessio con Valeria per andare a scopare con quel ragazzo, alla faccia sua.  
 _Divino_ , assolutamente divino.  
«Che guardi?» mi chiese incuriosito Alessio mentre le ragazze erano in bagno.  
«Lui» gli indicai il tipo che aveva raggiunto la cassa.  
«Uhm» fece pensoso, «non c’è male».  
«Due colpi glieli daresti anche tu?» ironizzai; Alessio non era mai stato il tipo da offendersi se si punzecchiava la sua virilità.  
«Anche tre» ponderò.  
Risi scuotendo la testa pensando che scherzasse. «Chissà che salti di gioia farebbe vedendo che l’Alessio che si è scopato le donne di mezzo campus ci sta provando proprio con lui!»  
«Vorresti proprio vederlo?» portò il bicchiere alla bocca.  
«Pagherei oro per vederlo!» risi ancora.  
«D’accordo» si schiarì la voce, «movimentiamo la serata: se riesco a farmelo, il prossimo giro me lo paghi tu».  
Mi andò un sorso di traverso. «COSA?!» quasi sputacchiai.  
«Se riesco a scoparmelo tu mi paghi da bere, semplice no?» svuotò il bicchiere e si alzò dal tavolo. «Resta qui, comincia a preparare una buona scusa per le ragazze».  
«Ale, no, aspett…» troppo tardi.  
Credo di essere rimasto per dei lunghissimi minuti con gli occhi sbarrati a fissarlo pensando di stare avendo un’allucinazione.  
Si avvicinò al banco con disinvoltura, lo vidi fare finta di urtare per errore il ragazzo, si scusò e gli sorrise. E con quel sorriso scattò la zampata decisiva: la preda era sua.  
 _No_.  
Ma no.  
Ma assolutamente no.  
Ma in quale universo o mondo l’Alessio che mi stava sul cazzo doveva pure rubarmi il tizio con cui scopare?! Cos’era quella? Un’allucinazione? Una congiura?  
Due chiacchiere, un altro sorriso, un cenno della testa verso la porta e poi un altro sorriso. Si avviarono all’uscita.  
Passò al tavolo a riprendersi la giacca. «Fammi trovare un birra, al mio ritorno, tesoruccio».  
L’indicai sconvolto. «Tu mi stai rubando il ragazzo! Tu stai andando a scopare col ragazzo che _io_ avevo puntato!»  
«Devo dire che hai degli ottimi gusti!» mi diede delle pacche sulla testa come se fossi un bambino. «A fra non molto!» mi salutò lasciandomi di sale.  
Le ragazze tornarono dal bagno trovandomi ancora basito.  
«Fra, che succede?» mi chiese preoccupata Elena. «Dov’è andato Alessio?»  
«Ha incontrato della gente ed è andato un attimo fuori, fra un po’ ritorna» inventai subito una scusa: non sarebbe stato delicato dire davanti a Valeria che il ragazzo che le piaceva era appena andato a scopare con un altrO.  
Anche se perplesse, si accomodarono e tornarono a sorseggiare i loro drink; io restai con l’espressione di uno stoccafisso: dentro di me visualizzai un me stesso versione manga che cadeva a spirale nel vuoto urlando "no".  
Alessio fino a quel momento non aveva mai dato segni di avere tendenze bisessuali, era sempre stato circondato da donne. Io, dall’altra stanza, più di una volta l’avevo _sentito_ scopare selvaggiamente con delle donne. Cioè, era tipo qualcosa come la fine del mondo: ora non sarebbero stati più solo Gianni e Pietro a chiedersi perché mai lui aveva tutte le donne che voleva. Lui aveva anche tutti gli _uomini_ che voleva! E me ne aveva pure fottuto uno sotto gli occhi. E mi avrebbe sfottuto a vita per questo.  
Era bisessuale.  
Terribile.  
Traumatizzante.  
Sconcertante.  
«Fra, stai bene?» mi chiese Elena.  
«No» risposi subito, onestamente, «cioè, sì, sto bene. Benissimo» mormorai atono.  
Dopo un’indefinibile attesa – venti minuti, trenta, quaranta? Dove cazzo se l’era portato per sbatterselo? – durante la quale fra i miei neuroni non ci fu alcun superstite, Alessio rientrò nel locale estremamente rilassato, soddisfatto ed _appagato_.  
«Perdonate se vi ho lasciato» si scusò con le ragazze, «vi sono mancato?»  
Loro _scodinzolarono_ , io lo guardai allucinato.  
Si rivolse a me con un sorriso carico di sottintesi. «La mia birra?»  
No, non poteva essere vero.

 

La serata era iniziata male ed era finita anche peggio. Personalmente, non vedevo l’ora di mettermi a letto, tant’è che una volta tornati a casa mi cambiai subito per la notte.  
Stavo sollevando le coperte per sdraiarmi, quando sentii bussare alla porta; non poteva essere altri che Alessio.  
«Avanti» dissi con tono lamentoso; entrò.  
«Sempre felice di vedermi, eh?» osservò ironico appoggiandosi di spalle alla porta chiusa.  
«Perché non mi hai mai detto di essere bisessuale?!» sbottai. «Lo sai che sono gay e i ragazzi non si sono mai posti il problema, che motivo avevi per nasconderlo?!»  
«Ci hai mai detto in modo esplicito di essere gay?» ribatté sicuro di sé.  
Ci riflettei bene e realizzai. «No».  
Alzò le spalle. «L’abbiamo dedotto noi: nessuno deve sentirsi in dovere di portare sulla fronte una scritta con cui dichiara la propria sessualità».  
«Sì, ma io e i ragazzi non abbiamo mai sospettato nulla!» provai a ribattere.  
«Perché come gli altri mi vedete sempre circondato da donne e date per scontato che non mi piacciano _anche_ gli uomini» rise e scrollò la testa, «tipico! Io non mi nascondo, Francesco, siete voi a pensare ciò che non sono. Anche se è vero, preferisco le donne e mi capita di rado di andare con gli uomini, ma non mi nascondo di certo» alzò di nuovo le spalle.  
«Tu-tu-tu-tu» incespicai, «sei sconvolgente».  
«Sì, lo so» annuì annoiato, «sono di una bellezza sconvolgente e in questo momento ti sconcerta il fatto che io non ci abbia mai provato con te».  
«No!» ribattei subito, schifato.  
«Siamo sotto lo stesso tetto, tesoruccio» sorrise seducente, «non ho voglia di creare casini o scatenare strane dinamiche soltanto per una scopata in più: non voglio cambiar casa».  
«E neanche io» sibilai.  
«Direi allora che stiamo entrambi comodi così. Buonanotte» fece un inchino elegante e irriverente e uscì dalla stanza prima che potessi dirgli qualcos’altro.  
Quello era uno di quei momenti in cui la checca isterica che c’è in me veniva fuori: l’avrei picchiato, l’avrei strozzato, gli sarei passato di sopra con un tir. Era detestabile.

 

Ogni due o tre week end i ragazzi tornavano a casa: al contrario di me, loro erano originari di città o paesini dalle tre alle cinque ore di autostrada lontani dall’università e ogni tanto staccavano da tutto e tornavano in famiglia.  
Quei giorni l’appartamento diventava tutto mio e invitavo Elena a dormire da me: facevamo maratone di serie TV e ci ubriacavamo fino a delirare.  
Il week successivo alla grande rivelazione sulla sessualità di Alessio, i ragazzi tornarono a casa e al rientro il bisessuale in questione si mostrò decisamente frustrato, sovrappensiero e anche preoccupato. Era un tipo solare, si vedeva in modo chiaro quando qualcosa non andava, ma considerando che il suo umore era cambiato esattamente da dopo il week end a casa, pensai che ci fossero dietro dei problemi di famiglia, delle questioni forse delicate, e decisi di non indagare, anche perché non è che Alessio fosse il mio migliore amico.  
Dopo una settimana in cui lo vedemmo scattare nervoso ad ogni chiamata da parte di sua madre – riconoscevamo la suoneria che le aveva assegnato – in cui più volte rischiò di mandare la casa a fuoco mentre cucinava e perfino un paio di volte andò a sbattere contro le porte chiuse – mi chiedo ancora come – avvenne la rivelazione bis, proprio quella da cui partirono i fatti.  
Io e Alessio eravamo a casa da soli, studiavamo ognuno nella propria stanza. Ero sul letto, avevo libri e quaderni sulle ginocchia e il portatile ai piedi del letto con MSN avviato impostato su "Non al computer" – ero in attesa che un mio compagno di corso si collegasse per dirmi come gli era andato un esame.  
Di sottecchi vidi la barra degli strumenti illuminarsi: si era aperta una finestra di conversazione; mi accigliai e presi il portatile sulle ginocchia per vedere chi fosse. Roteai gli occhi e respirai a fondo per calmarmi quando vidi che era quel _genio_ di Alessio che invece di muovere il culo dalla sua stanza e venire da me mi aveva contattato su MSN.

**Alessio:** puoi venire un attimo da me?  
 **Francesco:** no, sono troppo impegnato  
 **Alessio:** a fare cosa?  
 **Francesco:** a refreshare ogni cinque minuti l’homepage del sito dei sottotitoli in italiano dei miei telefilm preferiti: potrebbero rilasciare quelli nuovi da un momento all’altro.

Due secondi dopo sentii la sua sedia stridere contro il pavimento; aprì la sua porta e poi la mia.  
«Idiota» biascicò, appoggiandosi allo stipite.  
«Hai appena contattato su MSN il tuo coinquilino presente in casa: chi è il più idiota fra i due?»  
«Lasciamo perdere» sbuffò stancamente, e senza tanti complimenti scostò il mio portatile e si sedette sul mio letto. Si schiarì la voce. «Devo parlarti».  
«Se ti sei scoperto perdutamente innamorato di me, sappi che la risposta è no, non ti darò mai né il mio cuore né tantomeno il mio culo».  
Ostentò un sorrisetto falso. «Adorabile come sempre! Non è del tuo culo che intendevo parlarti!» sbottò. «Ho combinato un casino a casa…» si grattò la testa.  
Avevo indovinato, o forse quasi; mi feci serio. «Cos’è successo?» ne voleva parlare proprio con me, piuttosto che con i ragazzi: aveva forse a che fare con la sua sessualità?  
«Ho detto ai miei di essere bisessuale».  
 _Bingo_.  
«E… come l’hanno presa?»  
Gesticolò nervosamente. «Il problema non è tanto come l’abbiano presa, ma in che modo l’ho detto e perché mi sono ritrovato a dirlo…»  
«Ovvero?» mi perplessi.  
«Ok» sospirò come se stesse per iniziare a fare un discorso molto lungo. «Ad esclusione delle mie sorelle, la mia è una famiglia di idioti, va bene? Sono sempliciotti, non sono cattivi, ma sono dei perfetti idioti. I miei genitori non sono delle persone con una buona cultura, hanno una pescheria e s’ingozzano dei pettegolezzi del paese e di reality show la sera, non hanno… non hanno mai creduto nelle capacità mie e delle mie sorelle» da come deglutì e dalla faccia che fece, capii quanto gli stesse costando dirmelo. «Quando mia sorella maggiore ha detto loro che voleva proseguire gli studi, le hanno detto in modo ironico "E dove vorresti andare tu?" Sono gente di paese, credono che tutti devono stare al "loro posto", che quelli come noi non diventeranno mai medici o avvocati o _altro_ perché non siamo ricchi, perché non abbiamo "le amicizie giuste"… capisci?»  
Capivo fin troppo.  
«Ale, lo sai da dove vengo, no?» mormorai tristemente.  
«Lo so» annuì ad occhi bassi, «non sei mai sceso nei particolari, ma ci hai detto com’è stare dalle tue parti…»  
«Ti capisco».  
«Ti capisco anch’io» assentì continuando a fissare le coperte.  
«Cosa ti hanno detto? Cos’è successo di preciso?»  
«Sabato a pranzo c’era un cazzo di talk show alla TV» si portò una mano alla fronte, «in cui non avendo altro di che parlare, parlavano dei gay. E i miei si sono messi a sfottere i gay. Davanti a me».  
«Uhm-uhm» annuii assorbendo tutta la sua frustrazione e soprattutto tutto il suo dolore.  
«Vedevo mia sorella maggiore farsi sempre più ansiosa e sofferente ad ogni loro parola – lei lo sa che sono bisessuale – e a me tremavano le mani e così… l’ho detto, di colpo: "Guardate che mi piacciono anche gli uomini"».  
«E che ti hanno replicato?»  
«Non mi hanno creduto, si sono messi a ridere» tirò su col naso e tornò a guardarmi in faccia.  
«Ah» esalai.  
«E quindi io ho insistito, ho insistito e ho insistito ancora, fino a quando non mi sono incazzato e ho detto "Ho pure un fidanzato"».  
«Ah-ah?» lo invitai a continuare a parlare con un brivido freddo lungo la schiena… stavo avendo uno strano presentimento.  
«Loro non mi credevano, loro non mi credono _mai_ , pensavano che avessi il "vizietto" e che non fosse una cosa seria: _io_ sono bisessuale, _io_ sono una cosa seria. Si rifiutavano di credere che una cosa simile fosse successa a loro, sono ignoranti…»  
«E quindi?» incalzai con un filo di voce.  
«Ho detto loro che ho un ragazzo con cui ho una storia già da un po’, che è alto con i capelli e gli occhi neri e studia Informatica».  
«Gli hai detto anche che vive con te?» chiesi atono e raggelato.  
«Sì».  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio.  
«CHE CAZZO TI E’ SALTATO IN MENTE?!» Quanto avrei voluto strozzarlo?  
«Sei l’unico gay che conosco abbastanza da poter dar loro delle informazioni talmente dettagliate da riuscire a convincerli che sono frocio sul serio!» si giustificò.  
«E vorresti essere frocio sulla mia pelle? Anzi, _sul mio culo_?» m’indicai.  
«Senti, mi dispiace, ma tanto non è un problema così grave, no?»  
«Fingi di avere una relazione con me e non è un problema così grave?! Ale, dovresti rivedere le tue priorità, sai?!» ero furioso. «Non potevi inventarti di sana pianta un tizio sconosciuto? Chessò, potevi dire che stai con uno alto, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri e con una media del trenta in Medicina!»  
«E magari anche con un cavallo bianco, eh?» fece sarcastico. «Dovevo essere realistico e mi sei venuto in mente tu, che posso farci?»  
Mi misi le mani sul volto e _ringhiai_ frustrato. «Comunque, quand’è che dirai ai tuoi che ci siamo lasciati?»  
«Ehm, ecco» colpetto di tosse nervosa, «i miei vorrebbero parlarti per telefono».  
Lo fissai privo d’espressioni. «Ale, io e te dobbiamo lasciarci, _subito_ ».  
«Non posso lasciarti, i miei non mi prenderanno mai sul serio! Penseranno che la mia sia una cosa passeggera: Fra, loro credono che dall’omosessualità si possa guarire, capisci? Pensano che incontrerò una donna e mi passerà tutto, perché non è possibile che proprio loro figlio sia bisessuale, perché la bisessualità per loro è ancora più bislacca dell’omosessualità. Devo mostrare loro che non c’è rimedio, che sono quello che sono. Aiutami».  
Respirai a fondo e mi misi le mani fra i capelli: c’erano cose di me che Alessio non sapeva, c’era una cicatrice sul braccio di cui non era a conoscenza – e di quella al sopracciglio solitamente dicevo a tutti che me l’ero fatta giocando a calcetto – c’erano parole, fatti, rospi mandati giù che mi avevano reso quello che ero… Io capivo, per questo non riuscii a dirgli di no.  
Mi scrocchiai nervosamente le dita. «Cosa dovrò dire? Che mi chiederanno?»  
«Due cazzate in fila, Fra, probabilmente saranno così sconcertati di parlare col vero fidanzato di loro figlio che al massimo ti chiederanno com’è qui il tempo» mi supplicò con lo sguardo, «e poi ti giuro che sistemerò le cose, te lo prometto».  
«Va bene» sospirai, «lo farò. Ma soltanto una volta» l’avvertii deciso.  
Assentì. «Grazie» mi sorrise.  
«Non ringraziarmi, potrei ripensarci» brontolai.  
«Non lo farai, sei un tipo buono».  
«E tu non farmi diventare cattivo» ripresi il mio libro e lui si alzò dal letto.  
Mise la mano sulla maniglia della porta, si girò di nuovo verso di me. «Fra, grazie davvero».  
«Seh» biascicai senza guardarlo.  
Poi finalmente andò via e io potei schiaffarmi in santa pace la mano sulla faccia restando fermo immobile ad imprecare sottovoce per almeno venti minuti.  
Io e Alessio _fidanzati_? In quale universo parallelo?!

 

È stato scientificamente provato che ogni essere umano dotato di un telefono cellulare riceverà almeno una volta al mese una telefonata importante esattamente mentre è al bagno – a volte anche più di una volta al mese – quindi nei giorni successivi temetti di dover parlare con i genitori di Alessio anche in _quei_ momenti.  
Confidai l’intera faccenda a Elena e lei si limitò a rotolarsi sul letto ridendo a crepapelle.  
«Grazie» borbottai sarcastico, «senza il tuo umile supporto non so proprio cosa farei».  
«Andiamo, Fra! L’idea di voi due insieme mi fa proprio ridere: siete così diversi, i vostri scambi di battute sono così surreali!»  
«Non vedo l’ora che mi lasci, così questa pagliacciata finirà» farfugliai.  
Non c’era molto vento, quel giorno, ma il cielo era grigio e faceva molto freddo: rientrai a casa infreddolito stringendomi nelle spalle e andai subito davanti al termosifone senza nemmeno togliermi di dosso lo zaino e il giubbotto.  
Alessio era in casa; era in cucina e notai che stava per uscire – la sua tracolla era posata su una sedia – aprì il frigo per prendersi qualcosa da bere e mi fissò interdetto dalla soglia della porta.  
«Sto per uscire, com’è il tempo fuori?»  
Ostentai perplessità e mi voltai a guardare il cielo fuori dalla finestra. «Una meraviglia, ti consiglierei di uscire senza giacca e senza ombrello».  
Richiuse il frigo, mi rivolse un sorrisetto ironico e alzò il bicchiere verso di me in cenno di brindisi. «È sempre un piacere chiederti un consiglio».  
«Quando vuoi» tirai su col naso. Ci ripensai. «Non metterti quella giacca, indossa il giubbotto. E portati anche l’ombrello».  
«Grazie» mormorò, cacciando alla meglio un ombrello dentro la tracolla.  
Gianni ci passò davanti rialzandosi il colletto della giacca. «Signori, è sempre un piacere vedervi flirtare così. Io vado a lezione, buona giornata».  
Gli rivolgemmo entrambi un’occhiataccia e dei saluti biascicati di cui non si preoccupò e restammo soli in casa.  
«Ascolta» mi disse un filo preoccupato sistemandosi meglio il giubbotto addosso e mettendosi la tracolla in spalla, «stasera i ragazzi ceneranno fuori, hanno impegni, ti va se dico ai miei di chiamare proprio oggi?»  
«Non gliel’avevi ancora detto?!» mi sorpresi.  
«Non potevo mica farli parlare con te con Gianni e Pietro in casa!» ribatté stupito dalla mia affermazione. «Voglio dire, stiamo parlando di _Gianni e Pietro_ , lo sai come sono: nel giro di dodici ore entrambe le nostre facoltà saprebbero che stiamo insieme _sul serio_! Immagina il casino!»  
«Come se già non fossimo in un gran casino…» mi passai la mano sulla faccia. «Ok, per me va bene, togliamoci subito questo peso…»  
«Credo che vorranno parlarti anche le mie sorelle» aggiunse titubante.  
Lo fissai mortalmente serio. «I tuoi nonni e i tuoi zii, no?»  
«Fra, per favore» mi supplicò a mani giunte, «io adoro le mie sorelline, mi sento già abbastanza in colpa per aver mentito anche a loro, ma mia sorella minore era addirittura entusiasta quando ha saputo che avevo un fidanzato!»  
«In che senso entusiasta?» mi accigliai.  
«Non so, credo che abbia una sorta di passione per le storie romantiche omosessuali, la sera stessa mi ha fatto vedere una cosa che mi ha abbastanza inquietato…»  
Sembrava assai serio. «Cosa?»  
«Ecco, lei ha… ha…» si schiarì la voce, «una sorta di libreria intera di-di-di manga con scene di sesso gay esplicite e quando me l’ha fatta vedere sono rimasto abbastanza sconcertato: ha solo quindici anni ed è fornita di porno molto più di me, ed è una _ragazza_!» era sconvolto.  
«Ma è _tua_ sorella» puntualizzai, «da qualcuno avrà pur preso, no? Di che ti meravigli?»  
«Ma è una ragazza, è piccola! Lo sapevi che c’è gente che addirittura scrive storie in cui i personaggi maschili di Harry Potter fanno sesso? Me l’ha detto lei! E lei frequenta gente simile su internet! Harry Potter, capisci? _Harry Potter_!! Come si fa a vedere sesso in Harry Potter, un libro per bambini?! È come vedere sesso ne _La Melevisione_ o nei Puffi! E mi ha chiesto se sono un uke o un seme e io le ho detto "boh" perché non sapevo cosa fossero e lei _ha saputo spiegarmelo in modo esplicito_! _La mia sorellina_!»  
Lo guardai privo d’espressioni. «Ti sei chiesto se mai lei sia ancora vergine?»  
«Ha quindici anni!»  
«E tu quanti anni avevi quando l’hai fatto la prima volta?»  
«Sedici».  
«E allora dov’è il problema? Anno più, anno meno…»  
«Stiamo parlando di _mia_ sorella!»  
«Davvero? Credevo che stessimo parlando di una ragazzina che a quell’età ha gli ormoni impazziti» ribattei ironico tornando in camera mia.  
«Sa troppe cose per la sua età e vede sesso dove non c’è! Harry Potter, capisci?» ripeté seguendomi.  
Gli diedi una pacca sulla spalla. «Su, Ale, non andare in loop: sei stato un bravo maestro per lei, siine fiero!»  
«Ma è ancora _piccola_!»  
Mi tolsi finalmente il giubbotto e lo guardai accigliato. «Ale, perché ne stai parlando proprio con me?»  
Si sorprese. «Con chi altro potrei parlare della scoperta delle perversioni della mia sorellina di quindici anni?»  
Inspirai a fondo e strinsi due dita sulla radice del naso. «Non stavi per uscire?»  
«Ah sì!» guardò l’orologio al polso. «Scappo, a stasera!»  
Mi passai stancamente le mani sul volto: se Alessio per qualche strano motivo dopo il nostro accordo mi aveva preso per un suo confidente… si sbagliava di grosso.

 

Seduto al tavolo della cucina con la TV a basso volume, fissavo con sguardo truce il cellulare di Alessio, quasi a volerlo incenerire con gli occhi, mentre lui finiva di rimettere a posto i piatti che avevamo lavato.  
«Credo che chiameranno tra poco» mormorò nervosamente dandomi le spalle.  
«Dopo sarà finita?»  
«Sì, dopo potremo far finta di non essere mai stati insieme. Anche perché non lo siamo mai stati sul serio».  
«Che pacchia».  
Si voltò a guardarmi, perplesso, come se stesse improvvisamente ricordando qualcosa. «Viviamo insieme da oltre un anno, ma non ti ho mai sentito parlare di ex, né visto con un ragazzo che non fosse per una botta e via… da quanto tempo non stai con qualcuno?»  
Mi accigliai a mia volta. «Io non sono mai stato con qualcuno, non ho mai avuto una storia» e nel mio piccolo universo mi sembrava anche una cosa normale.  
«Cosa?» si meravigliò incrociando le braccia al petto e appoggiandosi di schiena al lavello.  
«Perché ti sembra così assurdo?» ribattei.  
Fece spallucce. «Capisco che magari da ragazzino, per via della tua sessualità, tu abbia avuto problemi a vivere una storia nel tuo paesino di deficienti, ma… dopo?»  
Storsi la bocca. «Semplicemente dopo non è successo».  
«O non l’hai voluto?» indagò cautamente.  
«Non è successo» ripetei cocciutamente.  
«Sai» sospirò, «fondamentalmente io ho una convinzione».  
«Quale?» replicai annoiato, decisamente non mi andava di ricevere una ramanzina proprio da lui.  
«L’amore non esiste».  
Ah.  
«E a cosa si deve questa tua supposizione?»  
«Principalmente al fatto che tutti cambiamo, non restiamo mai gli stessi nel tempo, cambiano le nostre opinioni e i nostri bisogni: le persone non restano per sempre le stesse, la gente entra ed esce dalla tua vita come niente fosse, come si può giurare amore eterno? Posso affermare di "amare" una persona ora e adesso» calcò bene la parola amare, «posso assicurare che si tratti di un affetto profondo, ma col tempo cambierò io e cambierà anche lei – o lui – e alla fine ciò che ci legherà sarà soltanto la voglia di farci compagnia. L’unica persona che davvero potrò amare per sempre e rispettare è me stesso, perché mi conosco meglio di chiunque altro».  
«Il tuo amor proprio è altamente commovente quanto scontato» biascicai atono.  
«Perché, tu credi nell’amore?» insinuò con un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
«No, più semplicemente a me dell’amore non frega un cazzo».  
Si fece ironico. «Quanta poesia».  
Incrociai a mia volta le braccia al petto e distesi meglio la schiena contro la sedia. «L’amore non salverà mai il mondo, non bisogna porgere mai l’altra guancia, ma bluffare per sorprendere chi ti ha fatto del male. L’amore non serve quando sei a terra e tutti gli altri ti passano accanto senza degnarti di uno sguardo, l’amore non serve quando sei circondato da persone che non sanno nemmeno cosa significa avere un legame affettivo. Servono gli affetti, i sentimenti in generale, ma l’amore no: l’amore non salva, non aiuta, non basta e certi momenti sei così disperato che non ti consola neanche sapere di essere amato, perché per il solo fatto che quel qualcuno ti ama sta soffrendo per colpa tua. Quando nella vita dovrai tirare fuori le unghie e i denti, dell’amore non te ne farai un cazzo».  
Mi osservò serio per un lungo attimo.  
«Fra, che cosa ti hanno fatto quando stavi ancora al paese?»  
Distolsi lo sguardo e deglutii. «Niente» ma quella bugia fu talmente palese da scuoterci entrambi col mio implicito e taciuto "Non voglio parlarne", e infatti non mi chiese altro.  
Il suo cellulare squillò e lui prima di aprire la chiamata mi guardò come a chiedermi se fossi pronto, gli feci cenno di sì con la testa e poi nell’attesa mi coprii il volto con le mani.  
«Ciao, mamma!» lo sentii dire con tono incerto. «Sì-sì, abbiamo già cenato» e le sciorinò tutto il nostro menù: non capirò mai perché le madri pretendano di sapere sempre due cose da noi studenti fuori sede, ovvero cosa abbiamo mangiato e se ci siamo coperti abbastanza, per non parlare se già abbiamo messo il piumone sul letto o meno, domanda di fondamentale importanza.  
«Certo mamma, è qui» colpetto di tosse, «vuoi che te lo passi?»  
Mi preparai e con sguardo basso allungai pigramente la mano verso di lui per prendere il cellulare; ci guardammo negli occhi, mi mormorò "Grazie" e io portai il telefono all’orecchio inspirando a fondo e provando a impostare il più possibile il mio tono di voce sulla modalità "bravo ragazzo" – tono basso, calmo, sicuro.  
«Buonasera, signora».  
«Oh, ciao, Francesco!» mi rispose con una cadenza abbastanza pesante. «Come va?»  
«Non c’è male, signora, lei?» quando avremmo parlato delle condizioni atmosferiche? Avevo fatto pure i compiti per casa: avevo visto le previsioni meteo poco prima.  
«Eh, soliti acciacchi alle mani, ma tutto a posto! Quindi avete mangiato insieme stasera?»  
«Eh sì».  
«Alessio mio ha imparato a cucinare solo quando è andato via da casa; sporca troppo ed è pigro a lavare i piatti, vero?» domandò un po’ ironica.  
«Ehhh» risi, «in effetti sì, ma sa cavarsela» Alessio mi fece cenno con la testa di fargli capire di cosa stessimo parlando, ma io gesticolai minimizzando: mi divertiva troppo l’idea di sparlare di lui con sua madre.  
«Tu studi Informatica, eh?»  
«Sì».  
«Hai un anno meno di Alessio, vi siete conosciuti quando avete preso la casa assieme?»  
«Sì, è stato allora, poi» mi schiarii la voce, «da cosa nasce cosa…»  
«Ma gli altri non sono infastiditi dal fatto che state insieme? Cosa vi dicono?»  
Pensai al probabile sguardo estasiato di Pietro e a Gianni che ci chiedeva atono di cercarci una camera altrove. «Mmmah niente di particolare» divagai e mi schiarii nuovamente la voce, «ormai ci conosciamo già da un anno, non… non si pongono il problema, diciamo…» stupidamente mi girai sulla sedia come se fosse quella girevole che avevo in camera mia – quando con mamma divagavo al telefono facevo sempre così – ma la sedia non si mosse, Alessio lo notò e si tappò la bocca con una mano per non scoppiare a ridere. «Sono bravi ragazzi, poi noi non è che siamo appiccicosi, ecco».  
Alessio aggrottò la fronte. «Di che cosa state parlando?» mormorò. «Non dire a mia madre quanto pomiciamo! Noi due non abbiamo mai neanche limonato!»  
«I tuoi genitori lo sanno che state insieme? Che dicono?» mi chiese lei.  
«Eh, mamma… lo sa» inventai, «è abbastanza tranquilla su questo proposito» Alessio mi guardò come a dirmi "Che cazzo stai dicendo?!", ma purtroppo non sapevo neanch’io cosa stessi dicendo: infilavo alla meglio una parola dopo l’altra senza soffermarmi troppo sul loro significato, ero troppo agitato. «Cioè, mia madre lo sa che sono gay, da sempre, sa anche che sto con Alessio e…» la mia voce si fece flebile, «le va bene così».  
Alessio si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. Bene, ora che avevo visto che ero un pessimo attore, la prossima volta ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di coinvolgermi in casini simili.  
«Tuo padre?»  
«Eh, mio padre…» per un lungo attimo guardai Alessio, incerto: mi chiesi se fosse sbagliato o meno dire la verità a sua madre, temevo che allora avrebbe pensato "Certo che è gay, gli è mancata una figura paterna!" servendole un pregiudizio su un piatto d’argento, ma non sapevo che fare… neanche Alessio conosceva bene i dettagli sulla mia famiglia. «I miei hanno divorziato quando ero bambino» dissi la verità grattandomi la testa, «non vedo spesso mio padre» non vederlo spesso era un eufemismo. «Mamma è la mia famiglia» affermai con tono abbastanza fermo e sicuro per lasciarle intendere il succo della situazione.  
«Ah. E che fa tua mamma?»  
«Mamma è una segretaria».  
«Dove?»  
«In uno studio di avvocati».  
Alessio si accigliò di più. «Ma che ti sta chiedendo? Se puoi mantenermi?!»  
Gli risposi sillabando. «Che ne so!»  
«Non hai fratelli o sorelle, eh?» mi domandò ancora la madre.  
«Eh no, sono figlio unico!» finsi ironico entusiasmo; colpetto di tosse nervosa. «Suo marito, tutto a posto?»  
«Sì, aspetta che c’è Sabrina nostra che vuole parlarti!»  
 _Nostra_ di chi?!  
«Sabrina!» parlai a mezza bocca ad Alessio gesticolando. «Qual è?! La pervertita?»  
«La piccola!»  
«Eh, la pervertita!»  
«No, la piccola!»  
«Eh, quella è!!»  
«Ciao!» trillò al mio orecchio.  
«Ehhh, ciao!» ricambiai incerto.  
«Io sono Sabrina, sono contenta di conoscerti, _cognato_!»  
Avessi avuto un coltello, me lo sarei puntato al petto. «Fantastico! Che fai, vai a scuola?» Leggi manga porno? Me ne presteresti un paio?  
«Vado al Tecnico Commerciale, sono al terzo anno, tu che scuola hai fatto?»  
«Io lo Scientifico».  
«Pure mio fratello!!!» si entusiasmò.  
«Eh, che coincidenza!» borbottai.  
«Ma dalla voce sembri piccolo, più piccolo di mio fratello!»  
«Uh? È un problema?» mi accigliai perplesso.  
«Credevo che mio fratello frequentasse uomini più grandi di lui!»  
«No, io… ho un anno in meno di tuo fratello» osservai dubbioso Alessio: sua sorella pensava che lui fosse un _uke puccioso_ e io un _seme sadico_ , per caso? Alessio un _uke_? _Alessio_?! In quale vita?  
«Sai che Alessio non ci ha detto come sei? So solo che hai i capelli neri!»  
«Sono» mi schiarii nervosamente la voce, «sono poco più basso di tuo fratello, pallido come una mozzarella e ho un piercing al sopracciglio».  
«Studi Informatica, sei un genio dei computer?»  
«Eh, si fa quel che si può» mi strinsi nelle spalle.  
«Ce l’hai Facebook?»  
«Facebook?» mi allarmai con voce stridula; sia io che Alessio facemmo subito cenno di no con la testa, terrorizzati all’idea: se Sabrina mi avesse aggiunto ai suoi contatti sarebbe stata la fine! «No-no-no! Io-io non uso Facebook» mentii, «non mi piace molto come social network…»  
«Peccato» si dispiacque, «avrei voluto aggiungerti fra i parenti nel mio account».  
Appunto.  
«Ehhh, peccato davvero!»  
«Ti passo Lori!» cinguettò allegra.  
«Lori» mormorai ad Alessio.  
«Mia sorella maggiore, Loredana, ventisei anni» riassunse subito le informazioni.  
«Ciao, sono Loredana» una voce calma e bassa mi salutò facendomi sperare di trovarmi al cospetto dell’unico elemento normale di quella famiglia.  
«Ciao! Felice di sentirti». Felice di sentire che forse sei normale almeno tu.  
«Sono contenta di sapere che quello scapestrato di mio fratello adesso ha una storia stabile» disse ironicamente con affetto. «Da quanto tempo state insieme?»  
«Otto mesi» c’eravamo preparati quella risposta prima.  
«Alessio alle volte è troppo esuberante e cocciuto, nella sua determinazione, ed è un tipo troppo curioso, mi fa piacere sapere che ha trovato una persona con cui stare bene. Perché state bene insieme, vero?»  
Alzai lo sguardo su di lui; io ero seduto e lui era in piedi di fronte a me con le mani poggiate sul tavolo, stava cercando il mio sguardo col suo con espressione interrogativa, curioso di sapere di cosa stessimo parlando io e sua sorella.  
«Sì, stiamo bene… _insieme_ » quasi sospirai l’ultima parola, e distogliemmo entrambi lo sguardo.  
«Ne sono contenta» ripeté. «Ti passo mio papà».  
Bene. Inspirai a fondo, per un attimo fui sul punto di chiedere ad Alessio di tenermi la mano per farmi forza, poi riafferrai le ultime briciole di dignità che mi erano rimaste.  
«Pronto?» chiese una voce matura e baritonale; riconobbi l’eredità del timbro vocale di Alessio.  
«Buonasera, signore» lo salutai con tono pacato e cordiale.  
«E così tu sei Francesco, eh?»  
«Eh, già» quanto avrei voluto ridere isterico.  
«Alessio ha fatto il timido, ci ha parlato poco di te, ci ha detto solo quanti anni hai, di dove sei e cosa studi».  
Voleva anche il mio numero di carta d’identità?  
«In verità sono una persona molto semplice» provai a trattenermi dal blaterare inutilmente, ma non ce la feci, «sono al secondo anno in corso, studio quello che mi piace e… non ho hobby particolari» credevo non fosse il caso di dire a mio "suocero" che adoravo sciropparmi telefilm in lingua originale sottotitolati in italiano.  
«State insieme e vivete insieme… tua madre lo sa, questo?»  
«Ssssì» annuii pure.  
«Sarebbe bello conoscerti: vivete insieme, ormai noi genitori lo sappiamo… Ci farebbe piacere incontrarti».  
Restai con gli occhi sbarrati a fissare il nulla per non so quanto, Alessio mi chiese sussurrando spaventato cosa diavolo mi avesse detto suo padre.  
Mi schiarii la voce. «Conoscervi? Incontrare tutta la famiglia?» ripetei in modo tale che Alessio potesse cogliere la questione – e subito dopo lui si schiaffò le mani sulla faccia. «Eh, è un’idea molto… molto carina» deglutii a stento, «magari più in là, quando ci saranno le vacanze…» così nel frattempo io e Ale avremmo attuato un piano per lasciarci.  
«La settimana prossima Alessio torna a casa per il fine settimana, perché non vieni anche tu?»  
«Il prossimo week end?» ripetei con voce stridula.  
Alessio si mise le mani fra i capelli, io gesticolai e sillabai con l’espressione di uno che urla "CHE CAZZO GLI DICO, ADESSO?!"  
«Per noi non sarebbe un disturbo, anzi» continuò suo padre, «abbiamo una brandina in più che di solito usiamo quando mio nipote viene a trovarci dalla Germania, non abbiamo problemi di spazio».  
«Allora… io e Alessio ne parleremo e…» mi schiarii la voce, «le faremo sapere al più presto» Alessio ormai aveva la mano incollata alla faccia. «Le ripasso suo figlio?» non volevo tenere quella patata bollente fra le mani un solo minuto di più.  
«Sì, va bene».  
«Tanti cari saluti a lei e famiglia! Arrivederci!» consegnai in malo modo il cellulare ad Alessio e corsi in camera mia; mi sedetti sul letto con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e le mani sulla faccia.  
Come diavolo avremmo fatto adesso ad uscir fuori da quel casino?!  
Lo sentii mormorare dei saluti flebili al telefono, parole che non capii bene, tanto ero sconvolto, e poco dopo mi raggiunse in camera, stordito quanto me.  
«Fra, mi dispiace…»  
«Ti dispiace _cosa_?! Ti prego, non dirmi che i tuoi ti hanno convinto a portarmi a casa vostra!»  
Gesticolò nervosamente. «Cercherò di distoglierli dall’idea, ok? Inventerò delle scuse, dirò loro che non sono pronto per portare il mio fidanzato a casa, del resto neanche Lori ha mai portato un uomo a casa! Perché dovrei essere io il primo a portarne uno?!»  
«Questo è il _tuo_ casino, io non c’entro niente, perché mi ci ritrovo coinvolto?! Io non voglio essere il tuo fidanzato!»  
«Sistemerò le cose, ok?»  
«E non parlare così: sembri un marito che rassicura la moglie dopo non essere riuscito a riparare un lavello e aver allagato la casa!»  
Crollò a sedersi a terra con la schiena contro la mia scrivania. «Francesco, mi dispiace, credimi. Volevo soltanto che i miei mi prendessero sul serio, che capissero che la mia non è una cosa passeggera e che… sono bisessuale, devono accettarlo, potrebbe capitare sul serio che la persona con cui deciderò di stare insieme sia un uomo come me. Avrei voluto che comprendessero bene ciò che sono, mi dispiace averti coinvolto così».  
«Cosa farai se insisteranno ancora?» sospirai stancamente ma non gli urlai più addosso. «Ti rendi conto di come e quanto dovremmo fingere davanti a loro? Ale… sarà come avere una doppia vita, fino a quanto potremo fingere? Fino a quando _potrai_ fingere?»  
«Li farò desistere, in qualche modo farò» ma era fremente, si sentiva bloccato con le spalle al muro e non solo: si sentiva soprattutto terribilmente ferito dai suoi stessi genitori.  
Sospirai passandomi una mano fra i capelli. «Ale, se lo facciamo, mi prometti che sarà una volta sola?»  
Vidi i suoi occhi riempirsi per un attimo di speranza. «Ti pagherò io il viaggio».  
«Non importa il viaggio, Ale! Per quello che dovremo fare… mi prometti che sarà una volta sola?» ripetei, cercando i suoi occhi con i miei.  
Esitò un attimo. «Se proprio non dovessi riuscirci, hai la mia parola che sarà una volta soltanto».  
«Bene» annuii e inspirai a fondo, «ma fai che non succeda» mi alzai dal letto.  
«Dove vai?»  
«A bere dell’acqua» stavo evitando di guardarlo.  
«Fra? Grazie».  
«Di nulla» uscii in fretta dalla stanza e mi rifugiai in cucina.  
Aprii il frigo e mi versai da bere accorgendomi che stavo tremando: affrontare quella situazione, avere a che fare con i pregiudizi della gente, non mi stava facendo per niente bene.  
Ricordai me stesso a quindici anni che usciva dalla cartoleria della piazza, la _loro_ auto passare e i finestrini che si abbassavano mentre si alzavano i cori di sfottò; ricordai il motorino che non voleva partire e quando finalmente lo fece non riuscii a mettere abbastanza distanza fra me e _loro_. Ricordai la corsa, il parcheggio del vecchio supermercato e la caduta dallo scooter – mi spaccai il sopracciglio – ricordai di come mi afferrarono per sollevarmi da terra e che di fronte a me c’era una pattumiera con delle bottiglie di vetro rotte a terra.  
E ricordai che mi strapparono la manica della maglia.  
«Francesco?» la voce preoccupata di Alessio mi riscosse; mi resi conto che stavo fissando il bicchiere d’acqua pieno, in piedi e con le mani appoggiate al tavolo. «Stai bene?»  
«Sì, tutto ok» risposi incolore; feci per tornare in camera mia, ma lui mi fermò posando una mano sul mio braccio _sinistro_.  
«Se la cosa per qualche motivo ti fa star male, dimmelo» mi chiese preoccupato.  
«Non temere» abbozzai un sorriso, «va tutto bene» mentii.  
Assentì debolmente. «Grazie ancora».  
Tornai in camera mia e provai a svuotare con forza la testa dai ricordi ascoltando musica a tutto volume con gli auricolari.  
Le cicatrici che mi erano rimaste erano troppe, ma anche i miei silenzi forzati nei confronti degli altri che non sapevano cosa mi era successo stavano diventando troppi.

 

Alessio studiava Architettura. Ogni tanto, quando lo vedevo con in spalla sia la tracolla che il tubo portadisegni, mi sembrava una persona quasi seria. La mattina prima di un esame aveva sempre l’espressione appena corrucciata e la fronte aggrottata, a dire il vero la fronte aggrottata l’aveva sempre quando si concentrava su qualcosa o leggeva: quelli erano i rari momenti in cui pensavo che gli piacesse davvero quello che studiava e quello che voleva fare.  
Aveva il giubbotto slacciato e il tubo portadisegni in mano, quando quel pomeriggio bussò in camera mia, sapevo che aveva avuto un esame.  
«Ehi» lo salutai con un cenno della testa, lui restò sulla soglia appoggiandosi allo stipite. Brutto segno.  
«Ehi» replicò tirando su col naso.  
«Com’è andato l’esame?»  
«Bene. Senti…» si grattò la testa, «dopo l’esame, appena uscito dalla facoltà, ho chiamato i miei e… hanno insistito di nuovo: vogliono conoscerti» deglutì. «Non riesco a» gesticolò, «non riesco a raggirare la questione in qualche modo, trovano sempre una scusa con cui ribattere alle mie scuse e… Se vuoi dico loro che siamo in crisi» tagliò corto.  
Ero seduto alla scrivania, mi passai le mani fra i capelli. «Come puoi dire loro che siamo in crisi dopo che tre giorni fa ho parlato con loro per telefono? Dobbiamo… _devi_ tirare su questa storia per bene».  
«Mi dispiace» disse sconsolato.  
«Verrò con te» strinsi forte le braccia sul petto, «il prossimo week end verrò con te».  
Fece un sorriso grato e triste insieme. «Grazie, Fra».  
Misi le mani avanti. «Al solito, non farmene pentire!»  
«Credo che dovrò darti qualche lezione sulla mia famiglia, allora» sospirò rassegnato, «e dovremo inventarci delle storie e conoscerci meglio».  
Mi feci ironico. «Non scoperò con te soltanto per farti essere preparato sulle domande sulla nostra vita sessuale che ti farà tua sorella».  
«Stai provando a resistermi?» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
«Fottiti!» borbottai sorridendo e scuotendo la testa; mi girai sulla sedia e tornai a scrivere al PC.  
«Un giorno me lo dirai cosa scrivi al portatile?» insinuò assottigliando gli occhi incuriosito.  
Storsi la bocca. «Forse». No, non avevo intenzione di dirglielo. «Sto scrivendo una relazione, Ale, cosa vuoi che faccia?»  
«Sarà» si separò dallo stipite. «I ragazzi non ci sono, preparo io il pranzo. Pasta?»  
«Pasta» assentii.  
Lui andò via e io con un sospiro cliccai su "Salva" e abbassai lo schermo: no, non ancora, non mi andava che qualcosa di così irreale venisse fuori con persone estranee; dovevo restare concentrato sulle cose perfettamente raggiungibili, sulle cose che mi avrebbero assicurato un futuro sicuro e lontano dai miei vecchi dolori.  
Questo ero io, almeno in quel momento della mia vita. 


	2. Capitolo 2

Io e Alessio passammo cinque giorni appiccicati l’uno all’altro, o meglio, lui si appiccicò a me: mi chiese le cose più disparate sul mio conto, raccontandomi poi le sue abitudini più intime di cui non ero a conoscenza e degli annedoti sulla sua famiglia.  
Quando il pomeriggio studiavo e i ragazzi non erano in casa, lui entrava in camera mia senza bussare, spostava alla meglio le cose che c’erano sul mio letto e si sedeva di fronte a me iniziando a farmi domande e a cianciare di cose assurde. Certe sere temetti che sarebbe venuto da me con gli occhioni lucenti e un peluche in mano dicendomi "Dormiamo insieme?" – e allora sì che l’avrei preso a calci nel culo – perché per quanto sapessi ormai che lui fosse un ragazzo solare e ottimista non avevo mai notato quanto potesse essere affettuoso: il fatto che io avessi accettato di fargli quel favore mi aveva messo nella sua personale top ten di persone con cui fare le fusa, la cosa mi sconcertava a dir poco. Quasi lo preferivo quando mi mostrava soltanto la sua faccia da puttaniere impenitente e sarcastico. No anzi, ironico: lui era ironico, io sarcastico, lui disincantato, io cinico.  
Saremmo rimasti dai suoi per due notti e un giorno e mezzo: in teoria avremmo dovuto andar via da casa sua già nel tardo pomeriggio di domenica sera – avevamo entrambi lezione il lunedì mattina alle 9,00 – ma i suoi avevano insistito affinché ripartissimo lunedì mattina, quindi c’eravamo arresi a saltare le lezioni.  
Che palle.  
Non mi piaceva mentire a mamma, ma di certo non potevo dirle in che casino mi ero cacciato, quindi, onde evitare di mentirle sul posto in cui mi sarei trovato, le dissi semplicemente che avrei passato il week end da un amico – capitava che la domenica ci facessimo delle lunghe telefonate, mi avrebbe chiesto come mai in caso sarei stato così sbrigativo nel parlarle. Ai ragazzi, invece, non dicemmo niente: ufficialmente Alessio tornò a casa e io andai da un amico e per nascondere meglio la cosa decidemmo di lasciare l’appartamento dopo di loro, il giorno della partenza.  
Elena mi raccomandò di farle la telecronaca via SMS, le dissi che probabilmente non sarei stato dell’umore adatto.  
Avremmo viaggiato in pullman, il paese di Alessio distava dall’università poco meno di tre ore di autostrada, mi augurai almeno che lui fosse un compagno di viaggio quieto. Nel fare i biglietti insieme, mettere i trolley nel vano portabagagli e accomodarci poi nei nostri posti, mi chiesi seriamente se dall’esterno ci stessero prendendo per una normale coppia di amici come tanti che nel week end tornavano a casa insieme o se ci stessero scambiando già da quel momento per un’allegra coppia gay. Mi chiesi perché mai mi fosse venuto in mente quel flash assurdo su di noi.  
Ci sistemammo nei nostri posti l’uno accanto all’alto, io vicino al finestrino; già prima di partire notai che non avremmo potuto scegliere dei posti peggiori: avevamo davanti due ragazze piene di sé che stavano spettegolando a voce alta su due loro amici fidanzati, l’unica parola che mi veniva in mente per descriverle era "rosicone"; roteai gli occhi sbuffando, mi misi gli auricolari del lettore mp3 nelle orecchie, scivolai di più con la schiena contro il sedile "incastrandomi" con un ginocchio piegato contro il sedile davanti a me e mi calai di più sugli occhi la visiera del cappellino da baseball con l’intenzione di fare un’unica cosa: dormire.  
Il pullman partì; ad occhi chiusi, sentii Alessio al mio fianco muoversi.  
Eh no, non ci cascavo.  
Si schiarì la voce un paio di volte.  
No, che si fottesse.  
Si agitò _e_ si schiarì la voce.  
Poteva anche scordarselo: non gli avrei chiesto cos’avesse, non avrei attaccato discorso con lui.  
Si avvicinò a me e mi tolse un auricolare dall’orecchio. «Che ascolti?»  
Mi sollevai appena la visiera dagli occhi e gli rivolsi uno sguardo truce. «Ale, si dà il caso che io sia il tipo di persona che quando viaggia in pullman _dorme_ ».  
«E si dà il caso che io sia il tipo di persona che quando viaggia in pullman attacca bottone con gli sconosciuti del sedile accanto perché _si annoia_ ».  
Mi finsi colpito. «Non l’avrei mai detto!»  
«Dai, non lasciarmi da solo a vagare con gli occhi per il soffitto del pullman!»  
Mi riappropriai dell’auricolare. «Guarda il panorama fuori dal finestrino, allora».  
«Come sei noioso» sbuffò, «dovresti ridere di più» annuì con fare saputo.  
Feci un sorriso sarcastico. «La tua compagnia invece è piacevole come un manico di scopa su per il culo».  
Ricambiò con un sorriso carico di malizia. «Perché, l’hai mai provato?» riprese il mio auricolare.  
Inspirai a fondo per calmarmi e gli tolsi di nuovo il mio auricolare dalle mani. «Perché, vorresti farmelo provare tu col tuo di "manico"?»  
«Ti piacerebbe, eh?» mi accarezzò il viso con finto fare sensuale; gli cacciai malamente la mano con la mia.  
«Cuccia!» sibilai, con l’unico effetto di farlo ridere divertito. _Odioso_.  
Si riprese il mio auricolare e se lo mise all’orecchio. «Comunque, davvero: dovresti ridere di più. Mi sei sempre sembrato una persona fortemente masochista».  
«Non sono masochista» bofonchiai, calandomi di nuovo la visiera sugli occhi e guardando fuori dal finestrino, «più semplicemente spesso preferisco farmi del male da solo, prima che siano gli altri a farmelo».  
Di sottecchi, lo vidi guardarmi fintamente colpito. «Per caso a scuola scrivevi sul diario frasi altamente depressive di Jim Morrison? Perché mi sai tremendamente di quel tipo di persona».  
Gli rivolsi un’occhiataccia. «E poi ti lamenti dei tuoi genitori: sei tu il primo a non prendere sul serio gli altri».  
«Non ti sto prendendo poco sul serio, ti sto _sfottendo_ , che è diverso. Andiamo, Fra, sei sempre così tremendamente pessimista da essere insopportabile, a volte. Scuotiti un po’!»  
«E tu sei sempre così tremendamente ottimista da essere _sopprimibile_ , a volte».  
Rise e senza tanti complimenti mi prese il lettore mp3 dalle mani per cercare qualcosa di suo gradimento fra i pezzi in memoria. «Sono sempre partito dal presupposto che nessuno crederà in me, se non sono io il primo a farlo. Certo, è bello incontrare qualcuno che crede in quel che sei e ciò che fai – alcune volte avrei voluto davvero avere accanto qualcuno che credesse in me – ma se mi butto giù e do per scontato che non raggiungerò mai le cose che mi piacciono, sarà come arrendermi ancor prima di iniziare. I miei non mi hanno dato una pacca sulle spalle quando ho deciso di continuare gli studi, si sono limitati a dirmi che se dopo un semestre avessi capito che l’università non faceva per me, un posto a casa l’avrei sempre trovato, al mio ritorno: pensavano davvero che non ce l’avrei fatta» premette play e mi ridiede il lettore.  
Mi feci serio. «Perché pensi che i tuoi siano così? Cioè, capisco il modo in cui sono cresciuti e il vostro ambiente, ma tu sei loro figlio, dovrebbero incoraggiarti…»  
Fece spallucce. «Mia sorella maggiore è andata in Erasmus quando ancora studiava, sai? Non hanno mai capito perché l’ha fatto, non hanno mai capito perché mai qualcuno per studiare e acculturarsi deve anche andare all’estero o viaggiare spesso; dicono che così sarai sempre in giro e non metterai mai radici, non ti farai mai una famiglia, sarai un eterno vagabondo. Per loro la concretezza è avere un posto di lavoro stabile e senza troppe pretese, qualcosa che non ti porti così spesso lontano da casa e che ti assicuri un futuro sereno prima dei trent’anni: lo studio, l’approfondimento e la ricerca sono per loro cose solo "da ricchi", da gente che può permettersi di perdere il proprio tempo dietro ai capricci di un professore universitario che pretende troppo da te o che ti fa ripetere un esame troppe volte».  
Ci riflettei su per qualche secondo. «Non pensi che questo sia il loro modo per preoccuparsi per te e le tue sorelle? Forse sperano che tu non ti illuda e che possa sistemarti al più presto, che tu sia sereno e indipendente nel giro di pochi anni».  
Storse il naso. «Lo so, ma la loro convinzione mi infastidisce moltissimo. Credono davvero che lo studio non sia una cosa che faccia per me, che alla fine io e mia sorella ci ritroveremo soltanto con in mano un pugno di mosche, sono convinti che il nostro affannarci sia ridicolo, che… siamo "del popolo" e al popolo ritorneremo. Per quanto possa capire le loro preoccupazioni, vorrei che ogni tanto credessero in me e fossero contenti della mia media, tutto qui» alzò le spalle.  
Aveva parlato senza guardarmi, fissando il retro del sedile davanti a sé; osservai il suo profilo corrucciandomi appena, alla ricerca di qualcosa da dirgli che potesse sia farlo ridere che sollevarlo.  
«Sai, io ho sempre trovato odioso il modo in cui riesci a prendere dei voti alti studiando poco» lo vidi ridere scuotendo la testa, «davvero, questo è uno dei motivi per cui mi sei sempre stato sulle palle, però ci sono altri momenti in cui mi rendo conto che ami davvero ciò che studi e, mi costa dirtelo, invidio il tuo modo di essere soddisfatto di ciò che sei: si nota molto che non vorresti essere nessun altro che te, sai? Ti ha giovato credere in te stesso, non dovresti mai smettere di farlo».  
Abbozzò un sorriso continuando a non guardarmi. «Infatti credo proprio che non lo farò mai» incrociò le braccia sul petto e si voltò a guardarmi. «Le tue amorevoli badilate di moralità e umiltà sanno sempre come farmi sentire un mostro insensibile, troppo spesso mi ritrovo a chiedermi cosa mai ti è successo in passato».  
Dal modo in cui mi fissò, capii che la sua era una curiosità sincera, non morbosa, ma non potei fare a meno di negarmi di aprirmi anche quella volta. «Penso che siano cose che tu puoi benissimo immaginare, no?»  
«Ho una mezza idea che tu sia stato vittima di un bullismo abbastanza pesante, anche se non so _quanto_ pesante» ponderò. «Ma probabilmente non lo è stato abbastanza da buttarti giù sul serio» aggiunse con un sorriso ironico e affettuoso, «sei venuto su cinico, ma non ti sei mai tagliato le vene» fece un pausa e si fece serio. «Ti prego, adesso non dirmi che hai pensato al suicidio un paio di volte».  
Scoppiai a ridere, isterico e divertito, fino a farmi lacrimare gli occhi.  
«Ohhh» sospirò riprendendomi dalle mani il lettore per cercare un altro pezzo da ascoltare a sua scelta, «almeno ti ho fatto ridere!»  
Mi tolsi il cappellino e calmai le risate isteriche. «Non mi piace il Gay Pride» affermai sospirando, lasciando intendere che fosse l’inizio di un discorso più complesso.  
«Come mai?» mi ridiede il lettore. «Pensa che io ho sempre voluto prima o poi partecipare ad una parata truccandomi come una donna».  
Scoppiai a ridere di nuovo. «Non ti ci vedo!»  
«Appunto!»  
Risi di nuovo passandomi una mano sulla faccia, poi tornai serio. «Quello che ho passato io, non l’ho passato perché sono omosessuale, l’ho passato perché sono _diverso_. Quello che è successo a me è una cosa che succede anche ai ragazzini sovrappeso, o a quelli che spiccano per un tipo di talento che è giudicato più da femmine che da maschi – come la danza per esempio – o anche all’inverso. Ci sono centinaia di motivi per cui si può essere diversi dalla massa e ci sono altri centinaia di motivi per cui due persone che si amano davvero possono essere discriminate: perché appartengono a due etnie diverse, perché fra di loro c’è una grossa differenza d’età, perché sono di religioni diverse, perché uno dei due ha un divorzio alle spalle, perché uno è sano e l’altro storpio o perfino perché uno è molto bello e l’altro è molto brutto. Basta pochissimo per essere diversi ed essere additati e condannati dagli altri per quello che si è: che senso ha essere orgogliosi di essere gay quando in realtà si dovrebbe essere in ogni caso orgogliosi di quello che si è?» scrollai le spalle. «Sono diverso, è questo che mi ha reso un obiettivo per chi si crede forte ed è questo che rende un obiettivo altre migliaia di persone al mondo. Non sono solo io l’unico a non essere libero di amare chi gli pare ed esprimere ciò che sente e vuole».  
Mi guardò negli occhi come a cercare altro con discrezione. «È successo anche ad Elena, vero? Voi due siete sempre stati insieme e tu sei sempre stato molto protettivo con lei…»  
Feci un sorrisetto amaro. «A Elena hanno riservato un’"attenzione" simile perché grassa e timida, chiusa nel suo mondo: cosa vuoi che me ne freghi dei miei cosiddetti diritti di vivere la mia sessualità se anche una persona che amo così tanto è stata ferita perché anche lei diversa? Basta poco per vedere i propri diritti in generale calpestati e non ci sarà mai un affetto che potrà proteggerti da certe umiliazioni, perché è convinzione comune che se sei diverso certe cose te le vai a cercare e quindi te le meriti. Tutti abbiamo il diritto di essere diversi, e l’amore non basterà mai per prevenire tutto questo».  
Mi osservò intensamente per qualche attimo, poi mi sorrise e mi scompigliò i capelli come se fossi un bambino.  
«Smettila!» protestai imbarazzato e infastidito.  
«Non darmi più queste badilate di moralità e umiltà, o potrei davvero avere voglia di amarti fino ad ucciderti, dover per "amarti" intendo _altro_ ».  
Emisi un lamento sconnesso e gli biascicai di andare a farsi fottere, lui rise e mi rubò di nuovo il lettore dalle mani.  
«Che ci ascoltiamo, adesso?» mi chiese allegramente.  
«Quello che vuoi» borbottai ancora offeso rimettendomi il cappellino; lui cercò un’altra canzone da ascoltare, mi cacciò velocemente il lettore fra le mani e poi si accoccolò meglio sul sedile. Poggiando la testa sulla mia spalla e chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Alessio!» protestai scrollando la spalla.  
«Sssh!» ribatté sorridendo e sistemandosi meglio sulla mia spalla. «Non volevi dormire?»  
Sospirai rassegnato, cliccai sul lettore per far ripetere in loop il pezzo e mi sistemai meglio anch’io sul sedile.  
Aveva scelto un pezzo lento acustico, voce e chitarra, dolce e malinconico. Non mi sono mai chiesto il perché.

 

«Francesco? Fra?» sentii qualcuno chiamarmi e nel sonno arricciai il naso. Poi quel qualcuno mi schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.  
Aprii gli occhi e mi ritrovai davanti i suoi occhi azzurri che mi guardavano divertiti da _troppo_ vicino.  
«Ben svegliato, Bell’Addormentato!» mi prese in giro.  
Mi strofinai una mano sulla faccia con espressione schifata. «Non ti azzardare mai più a baciarmi!»  
«Ma ha funzionato, ti sei svegliato!» annuì con convinzione. «E comunque dovresti prenderci l’abitudine: nelle prossime ore dovrò baciarti spesso, tesoruccio!»  
Mi schiaffai una mano sulla faccia. «Gesù, non farmici pensare!»  
Rise divertito e guardò che ore fossero al cellulare. «Siamo quasi arrivati, scenderemo alla prossima fermata: mia sorella ci starà già aspettando alla piazzetta con l’auto».  
«Bene» mi sgranchii sollevandomi appena dal sedile; lo vidi togliersi un anello d’argento dal dito.  
«Mia sorella mi conosce molto bene e ha un occhio di falco, sa bene che non mi tolgo mai quest’anello: portalo tu, vedi se ti sta bene» me lo mise in mano senza tanti complimenti.  
Lo guardai con espressione incerta: era una fedina semplice con dei tratti geometrici incisi. «Consigli su quale dito metterlo?»  
Si finse serio. «Il medio».  
Lo guardai impassibile.  
«Fra, in teoria stiamo insieme» sbuffò, «mettilo all’anulare sinistro, no?»  
«Volevo solo una conferma» mi lamentai seccato; sospirai e indossai l’anello, storsi la bocca. «Un filino largo, ma mi sta bene» mi sfilai un anello dal pollice destro e glielo diedi. «Toh».  
Lo prese fra le dita e lo fissò ostentando interesse. «Per caso è quello con cui mi rompi sempre il cazzo sbattendolo contro il mouse quando sei al computer?»  
«Sì» brontolai.  
«Bene, almeno l’indosserò per una vera buona causa» sospirò fingendosi sconsolato; roteai gli occhi.  
Il pullman rallentò ed entrammo nel paese; guardando fuori dal finestrino, mi accorsi che il posto sembrava appena migliore di quello in cui ero cresciuto, con le case grigie dalle porte di alluminio tinto ad effetto legno che si alternavano a vigneti e uliveti. Per un attimo mi chiesi quanto Alessio, così esuberante e pieno di creatività, si fosse sentito in gabbia in un posto simile, prima andare all’università.  
Rindossammo sciarpa e giubbotti, prendemmo gli zaini in spalla e ci preparammo a scendere. Improvvisamente mi sentii molto nervoso.  
Alessio dovette accorgersi del mio brusco cambio d’umore. «Andiamo!» mi diede una pacca sulla spalla sorridendo. «Dovrei essere io quello agitato! Andrà tutto bene, sta’ tranquillo!»  
«Appunto, dovresti essere _tu_ quello agitato: perché non ti agiti un po’ così la smetto di essere io agitato per tutti e due?»  
Per tutta risposta mi rise in faccia.  
Alla nostra fermata scese un bel po’ di gente; mentre eravamo in fila lungo il corridoio fra i sedili, guardai fuori dal finestrino e gli picchiettai un dito sulla spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
«Qual è tua sorella?»  
«La ragazza con i capelli castani come i miei accanto all’auto grigia».  
Cercai subito una macchina grigia e l’individuai: aveva i capelli molto lunghi e mossi e lo stesso sorriso di suo fratello; il loro legame di sangue era più che evidente.  
Con una certa rassegnazione, scesi lentamente dal pullman seguendo Alessio, mantenendomi un paio di passi indietro rispetto a lui; loro andarono l’uno incontro all’altra e si abbracciarono affettuosamente dondolandosi sul posto con così tanta tenerezza che mi sentii in imbarazzo, come se fossi uno spione spudorato e indiscreto.  
Poi lei alzò gli occhi dalla spalla di lui e li puntò dritto davanti a sé, su di me.  
Ci sono due cose che non scorderò mai di quel primo incontro: la prima è che Lori mi guardò dritto negli occhi, la seconda che lo face sorridendomi in modo tenero.  
«È lui, vero?» la vidi sillabare sottovoce al fratello; lui si voltò a guardarmi appena, sorridendo.  
«Sì, è lui».  
Lori si separò dall’abbraccio fraterno e venne verso di me tendendomi la mano. «Ciao, io sono Loredana! Sono contenta di conoscerti».  
«Francesco» mi presentai assentendo in modo quasi meccanico e sentendo lo strano impulso di chiudermi a riccio. «Piacere mio».  
Alessio mi posò una mano sulla spalla. «Prendo i bagagli» mi avvertì, lasciandomi solo con la sorella.  
Mi aveva toccato per richiamare l’attenzione, certo, ma era stato anche un tocco di una studiata intimità, il tipo di tocco di due persone che stanno insieme e sanno capirsi e infondersi coraggio con un semplice gesto e un breve sguardo. Perché io in quel momento avevo bisogno di coraggio eccome.  
Il suo gesto non era sfuggito allo sguardo sua sorella, tanto che guardandoci aveva sorriso ancora una volta, ma mi chiesi quanto quell’intimità calcolata e – lo ammetto – poco innaturale avrebbe inevitabilmente cambiato il nostro rapporto, se protratta a lungo.  
Senza rendermene conto, lo seguii con lo sguardo mentre tornava verso il pullman.  
«È andato bene il viaggio?»  
«Eh? Uh?» mi riscossi voltandomi di nuovo a guardarla. «Sì-sì, tutto bene» deglutii, «ma ad esser sinceri abbiamo dormito quasi per tutto il tempo».  
«Alessio sul pullman _ha dormito_?» ribatté sorridendo stupita. «Si vede proprio che gli hai fatto mettere la testa a posto! Lui non sa dormire se non su un letto, a meno che non si senta davvero tranquillo».  
«Davvero?» mi sorpresi con – credo – un’aria da pesce lesso.  
«Di che cosa state parlando?» ci domandò Alessio raggiungendoci.  
Mi affrettai a prendere il manico del mio trolley. «Del tempo e delle mezze stagioni» risposi atono; Lori rise.  
«Vedo che in questo siete proprio uguali, eh? Sempre con la risposta pronta!»  
Lui mise una mano sulla mia nuca e mi spinse scherzosamente la testa in avanti. «Ovvio, o non mi sarei affrettato a prendermelo!»  
Bofonchiai qualcosa privo di senso perfino alle mie stesse orecchie e li seguii verso l’auto; salimmo.  
«Lori, non passerai il tuo tempo a raccontargli cosa facevo da piccolo, vero?» chiese lui speranzoso alla sorella.  
Lei aggiustò lo specchietto retrovisore e mi rivolse un sorriso furbo e complice dal riflesso. «Può darsi…» insinuò.  
«Ti prego, non raccontargli almeno quella del tavolo!» la supplicò.  
M’intromisi prontamente. «Voglio sapere quella del tavolo» annuii.  
Lei rise e mise in moto. «Allora…»  
«Lori, no!» la pregò con tono lamentoso.  
«Devi sapere» cominciò lei a raccontare, ignorandolo, «che il nostro Alessio quando era piccolo aveva l’abitudine di salire sui tavoli, gli piaceva proprio da morire! In cucina abbiamo un tavolo allungabile in fòrmica; lui, quando aveva cinque anni, c’è salito di sopra in piedi, scalzo e – forse perché aveva i piedi sudati – è scivolato cadendo a terra mentre saltellava cantando la sigla di un cartone animato. Avresti dovuto vedere come gli è rimbalzata più volte la testa contro il pavimento: sono rimasta incantata a guardarlo! Si vedeva già da allora che sarebbe venuto su con una testaccia dura!»  
Io risi, lui si passò le mani sul volto. «Loriiiii»  
«E poi c’è quella dell’altalena!» continuò imperterrita. «Perché lui vedeva sempre nei cartoni che i personaggi si mettevano sull’altalena in piedi e voleva imitarli, e quindi c’è salito sopra e…»  
«LORI!»  
«Te l’ho sempre detto che il giorno in cui avresti portato a casa qualcuno gli avrei raccontato _tutto_!» ribatté con un faccino angelico.  
«Almeno potresti aspettare di arrivare a casa!»  
Lei agitò una mano. «Beh, poi credo che se l’accaparreranno mamma e Sabrina: come farò a parlargli ancora? Devo dirgli tutto subito e adesso!»  
Deglutii al pensiero di mia "suocera" e mia "cognata".  
«Come sta mamma?» le chiese apprensivo.  
La madre di Alessio si era operata alle mani ed era uscita da poco dalla convalescenza; lavorando in pescheria veniva spesso a contatto con l’acqua, perché era quella che si occupava di pulire i pesci e sgusciare i gamberi, e a quanto ne sapevo ultimamente non c’era giorno che il marito e i figli non la rimproverassero per farla restare lontano dall’acqua.  
«Lo sai com’è fatta» sospirò rassegnata, «riusciamo a stento a tenerla lontana dalla pescheria, ma comunque oggi ci è andata per svuotarla» si girò appena verso di me. «Preparati per una grande abbuffata!»  
Abbozzai un timido sorriso di circostanza. «Ci sono abituato: mia mamma mi rimpinza sempre di cibo tutte le volte che torno a casa».  
«Ma temo che comunque dovrai prepararti psicologicamente all’esclamazione "Come sei magroooo!" Ad Alessio lo dice tutte le volte che torna per il fine settimana e tu sei più magro di lui, no?»  
«Credo di sì» senza rifletterci troppo mi fissai la mano sinistra, «il suo anello mi sta un po’ largo…»  
Lori sorrise in modo furbo e guardò di sottecchi suo fratello. «Il suo anello, eh?»  
Mi accorsi di cosa avevo appena detto e mi schiarii nervosamente la voce; vidi Alessio distogliere lo sguardo da sua sorella e fissare fuori dal finestrino aggrottando la fronte, come se si stesse concentrando con forza su qualcosa.  
Questa nostra reazione non era prevista.  
Lori dovette capire il nostro imbarazzo, perché sorrise ancor di più soddisfatta e intenerita e sospirando decise di cambiare discorso. «Comunque sono contenta che il viaggio sia andato bene» annuì. «Una volta a me è successo di viaggiare in pullman proprio accanto ad un finestrino che non si voleva chiudere: presa velocità in autostrada, sopperire al gelo fu un’impresa. Ricordo che viaggiammo cercando di usare la tendina come tappo».  
Ridemmo e l’atmosfera si sciolse di nuovo. Mi accorsi che Lori era come suo fratello, ironica ma meno pungente, una di quelle persone che usano l’ironia per rompere il ghiaccio in compagnia di un sorriso sincero e caloroso. Mi chiesi allora come fossero i loro genitori.  
La casa di Alessio dava sulla strada; mi aveva raccontato che sul retro c’era un piccolo cortile condiviso con altre tre famiglie – dei lontani cugini di suo padre – e che avevano un cane, un pastore maremmano di nome Zeus. Non appena mi disse questo particolare, immaginai me stesso entrare nel cortile di casa sua e venire subito miseramente schienato a terra da quel possente cagnolone.  
Accanto alla casa, c’era una stradina secondaria che dava direttamente sul cortile: entrammo lì e Lori parcheggiò l’auto sotto una tettoia di vecchie tegole dove c’erano altre due auto e un motorino.  
Non appena la macchina si fermò e il rumore degli sportelli irruppe nell’aria gelida e grigia del cortile, sentii nettamente il rumore delle tapparelle delle finestre dei vicini curiosi che venivano rialzate e la porta sul retro di casa loro aprirsi; prima di scendere, vidi di sottecchi tre figure uscire da quella porta, ma non le guardai subito, piuttosto inspirai a fondo; Alessio strinse subito la mia mano e non la lasciò neanche quando fummo davanti ai suoi genitori.  
Sabrina aveva i capelli corti e più chiari di quelli del fratello, aveva il viso allungato e lo sguardo attento e vivace: capii subito che a confronto ad Alessio era una _peste_. La madre mi ricordò un po’ Elena, anche come corporatura, ma più sulla difensiva, con i capelli corti e la faccia sia incuriosita sia preoccupata. L’aspetto di suo padre dava l’impressione di uno che si è "rilassato" dopo aver avuto un fisico prestante in gioventù, quasi una versione vecchia e ingrigita di Alessio, che da lui sicuramente aveva ereditato l’altezza e il timbro vocale – ma lo sguardo era quello della madre; sembrava fortemente a disagio.  
Alessio salutò i suoi genitori con un sorriso e, prima ancora di dire una qualsiasi parola di saluto, intrecciò di più le dita alle mie e mi presentò.  
«Lui è Francesco».  
Per un lungo attimo mi chiesi se dovessi fare qualcosa, tipo agitare la mano o dire "Salve, è qui la festa?", poi la madre di Alessio mi sorrise timidamente e mi strinse una mano fra le sue.  
«Benvenuto a casa nostra, chiamami pure Lucia» mi diede pure un buffetto sulla guancia con gli occhi lucidi.  
Avrei tanto voluto abbracciarla piagnucolando in modo poco dignitoso "Signò, ho tanta paura di suo marito!"  
Il padre di Alessio si schiarì nervosamente la voce, la madre lasciò la mia mano e io feci il primo passo proprio con l’intento di propormi e di "impormi": ero lì con e per suo figlio, la mia intenzione – per finzione – avrebbe dovuto essere quella di trasmettergli il pensiero che non avrei lasciato loro figlio neanche se me l’avessero chiesto loro, dovevo fargli capire che ero una persona di cui avrebbero potuto fidarsi. Perché quando voglio so essere un vero uomo anch’io, _oh yeah_. Forse.  
Allungai una mano verso di lui sfoggiando uno sguardo sicuro e guardandolo dritto in faccia. «Piacere di conoscerla».  
Mi strinse la mano e assentì con una freddezza dettata palesemente dal disagio di sottofondo. «Sono contento che tu alla fine sia venuto».  
Abbozzai un piccolo sorriso scherzoso. «A disposizione» abbassai appena la testa; la madre sorrise e mi diede dei buffetti sul braccio.  
«Io sono Sabrina!» s’intromise la sorella minore, quasi aggrappandosi letteralmente al mio braccio e stampandomi due inaspettati bacioni sulle guance.  
«Ciao!» la ricambiai con un sorriso.  
«Ti immaginavo diverso!»  
«Diverso come?» mi accigliai.  
Mi squadrò dalla testa ai piedi. «Più mingherlino» osservò.  
"Più effeminato" tradussi mentalmente. «Spero almeno di non deluderti caratterialmente, allora!» sorrisi ironico con la voglia di strozzarla: sì, era peggio di suo fratello.  
Lori agitò le mani. «Dai, su! Entriamo che fa freddo qui fuori!»  
Ringraziai il suo tempismo e finalmente entrammo a casa.  
Ammetto che non avevo pensato più di tanto al posto in cui avrei dormito: il padre di Alessio aveva parlato di una brandina, quindi la mia mente sospettava che avrei dormito da qualche parte della casa tipo il soggiorno o la stanza per gli ospiti – tanto sarei rimasto pochissimo – quindi, quando la madre di Alessio aprì per prima la camera di lui per aiutarci ad entrare con i bagagli, restai pietrificato.  
«Vi ho preparato i letti nel caso foste stanchi del viaggio… Nell’armadio ho messo delle coperte in più, se sentite freddo potete usarle».  
Quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il mio letto era stato montato a meno di cinquanta centimetri di distanza da quello di Alessio, tanto che i due letti sembravano quasi un letto matrimoniale: l’immagine entrò in loop nella mia testa, come una sorta di fotogramma inceppato. Percepii che anche lui si era pietrificato.  
«Grazie, mamma» mormorò incolore.  
«Vi lascio soli» ci diede una leggera pacca sul braccio ciascuno e andò via chiudendo la porta.  
Crollai a sedere sul mio letto allentandomi la sciarpa. «Perché non ci sono più i genitori all’antica di una volta?»  
«Qui c’è lo zampino delle mie sorelle» borbottò, «e probabilmente mamma avrà acconsentito perché siamo due uomini e non si pone il problema, nella sua testa…»  
«Certo, certo» mi passai stancamente la mano sulla faccia, «la virtù del mio culo non è affatto un problema».  
Lui inspirò a fondo e si sedette accanto a me. «Sta andando bene, ok? Con mio padre sei stato… sei stato "forte"».  
«Bene» annuii poco convinto.  
«Adesso respiriamo a fondo e prepariamoci per il prossimo scoglio: il pranzo».  
«Ci saranno anche degli spaghetti allo scoglio?» ironizzai inespressivo.  
Lui sbuffò un sorriso e mi prese una mano fra le sue – solo allora mi resi conto che aveva lasciato la presa solo poco prima, stringendomi la mano per tutto il tempo – portandosela alla fronte.  
«Che fai?» chiesi sorpreso.  
«Hai sempre la mani gelate, ho bisogno di rinsavire» ed effettivamente aveva la fronte bollente. «Grazie di tutto» mormorò con un sorriso ad occhi chiusi; sorrisi a mia volta.  
La porta della stanza si aprì improvvisamente. «Mamma vuole sapere se può mettere a cuocere la pasta!»  
«SABRINA!» urlò dal corridoio la sorella maggiore. «Prima di entrare in una camera da letto, si bussa!»  
Lei ci sorrise con una faccia da schiaffi. «Scusate, la forza dell’abitudine: Alessio è sempre stato solo in camera!»  
Il fratello la guardò torvamente. «Sì, di’ pure a mamma che siamo pronti» brontolò.  
Lei sorrise soddisfatta e andò via; sentimmo Lori raggiungerla dietro la porta.  
«Che ti è saltato in mente?! Alessio è in camera col suo fidanzato!»  
«Oh, credo che stessero per baciarsi: erano coooosì caaaariiiniiiiiii!»  
Alessio poggiò la fronte sulla mia spalla, rassegnato. «Voglio morire».  
«Non farlo sulla mia spalla: tua sorella potrebbe trovarlo poetico in modo drammatico. Potrebbe anche decidere di scattarci una foto».  
«Voglio una famiglia normale» si lamentò alzandosi dal letto e andando a chiudere la porta a chiave, temendo una nuova irruzione da un momento all’altro; si tolse il giubbotto e io l’imitai. «Credi che sarà mai possibile?»  
«Io credo che loro ti vogliano molto bene, a modo loro» constatai.  
Sospirò e mi riprese per mano. «Dai, andiamo in cucina, prepariamoci al secondo round».  
«Sarà una lunga giornata, vero?»  
Riaprì la porta e mi rispose avvicinandosi bruscamente al mio viso con un sorriso furbo. «Temo proprio di sì».

 

Entrammo in cucina mano nella mano, anzi, con le dita intrecciate in una sorta di modo che avrebbe dovuto risultare una nostra abitudine ad un occhio esterno: Alessio non lasciava davvero mai la mia mano, soprattutto di fronte ai suoi genitori, e la cosa mi spingeva interiormente ad aver voglia di respingerlo urlandogli "Sciò, pussa via!", perché ero sempre stato il tipo di persona che non ama molto il contatto fisico, ma in quel momento dovevo sopportarlo.  
Il padre si sedette al capotavola, ai suoi lati la figlia maggiore e la moglie, Alessio accanto a sua sorella, Sabrina accanto alla madre e io all’altro capotavola. Di fronte a suo padre, _benissimo_.  
Credetti che stesse sfuggendo a tutti loro un punto ben preciso: io non ero l’attivo della situazione, Ale non era la mia "principessina". Ma non era neanche esattamente il contrario.  
Ero tra Alessio e Sabrina, tra uno che da sotto il tavolo mi sbatteva affettuosamente il ginocchio contro la gamba – fingendo di guardare la TV – e una che con troppa disinvoltura e confidenza mi chiedeva di passarle la bottiglia d’acqua.  
Dopo quel pranzo avrei avuto bisogno di un bel bicchiere di bicarbonato.  
«Vivi solo con tua madre?» mi chiese suo padre, mentre la signora Lucia mi toglieva il secondo piatto di spaghetti allo scoglio che mi aveva imposto di mandar giù.  
«Sì» risposi facendo finta di risistemarmi le posate e facendo un colpetto di tosse nervosa.  
«E tuo padre?»  
«I miei hanno divorziato quando io avevo otto anni, non andavano molto d’accordo» l’informai brevemente.  
«E cosa fa lui?»  
«Il muratore».  
Fece un sorriso ambiguo. «È strano come sia tu che mio figlio, nonostante proveniate da famiglie che fanno lavori pesanti e manuali, abbiate deciso di studiare per così tanto tempo».  
Di sottecchi vidi Ale irrigidirsi e restare per qualche secondo con la forchetta sospesa; gli replicai con fermezza fissando il pane che stavo affettando.  
«Negli ultimi anni che i miei passarono insieme, mio padre faticò a trovare un capomastro che lo facesse lavorare e tentò fortuna al Nord non riuscendoci; si buttò nel gioco d’azzardo, per oltre un anno e mezzo di scuola mamma ebbe difficoltà a darmi pure la merenda per la ricreazione. Non è né il lavoro né la cultura che rende un uomo tale – conosco persone laureate con cento dieci e lode e bacio accademico in fronte pronte a definirmi malato per la mia sessualità – ma la _tempra_. Mio padre non l’aveva, Alessio sì. Presumo che suo figlio l’abbia presa da lei, no?»  
Vidi la signora Lucia restare interdetta con il mestolo in mano, il marito strinse appena le labbra rovistando con la forchetta nel piatto.  
«Credo di sì» rispose laconico.  
Assentii. «Alessio è una persona molto decisa e determinata, se posso dire di esser fiero di lui e di stare con lui è per l’educazione e il sostegno che gli avete dato, no?»  
«Certo» un sorriso di circostanza e un sospiro. «Quindi sei stato tu l’uomo di famiglia dopo tuo padre?»  
«Diciamo di sì» passai una fetta di pane a Sabrina, intuendo che stesse aspettando che io finissi di tagliare; vidi le spalle di Ale rilassarsi appena. «Mamma non ha avuto bisogno di altri uomini che me» sorrisi.  
«Ti manca molto, ora che vivi lontano da casa?» mi chiese apprensiva la signora Lucia.  
«Un po’» ammisi arricciando il naso con un sorriso, «ma ci telefoniamo spesso, stiamo in contatto quasi tutto il giorno, anche tramite SMS».  
Mamma non aveva altri che me con cui confidarsi.  
«Però avete almeno un buon rapporto» sottolineò.  
«Sì, questo sì».  
«È una buona cosa» assentì.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui ci fu un gran assentire e schiarirsi la voce: eravamo un po’ tutti schiacciati da cose non dette ma estremamente palesi, cose talmente nascoste fra le righe da impedire la lettura stessa delle righe, certe volte. Fra una forchettata e un bicchiere di vino bianco, sottolineavamo certe assenze passate che giustificavano le presenze del presente.  
Mi resi conto che io e Ale eravamo forti in modo diverso _anche_ perché dai nostri padri c’erano mancate cose diverse, avevamo corazze diverse, ma l’avevamo entrambi.  
Lori si schiarì la voce in modo opportunamente forte. «Questo pomeriggio vi andrebbe di uscire insieme?» chiese. «Voi due, io e Sabrina, intendo».  
La sorella minore s’intromise prontamente. «Sì, dai! Facciamo un giretto e poi andiamo al cinema!»  
Alessio mi guardò e poi sorrise abbassando lo sguardo. «Ti va?»  
«Certo» assentii ricambiando il suo sorriso; mi accorsi che Lori mi stava guardando con una malcelata soddisfazione, sospirai e tornai alla mia zuppa di cozze.  
La TV era accesa a basso volume, ogni tanto il padre di Ale commentò ad alta voce qualche notizia del telegiornale o qualche argomento del talk show successivo al notiziario; lo fece sicuramente affinché parlassi anch’io, per sondarmi, e mi ritrovai a destreggiarmi come un equilibrista anche su argomenti di gossip di cui finsi con nonchalance di sapere tutto – _chi_ era morto _quando_? _Chi_ aveva lasciato _chi_ e _perché_? Davvero tizia aveva avuto un figlio?  
Risposi mettendo una parola dopo l’altra mantenendo un’aria apparentemente convinta, cosa che costò ad Ale parecchie risate represse e occhiate complici con sua sorella.  
Dopo pranzo, sia per l’abitudine di seguire sempre mamma al lavello, sia perché sapevo dei problemi alle mani della signora Lucia, l’aiutai a sparecchiare; asciugai i piatti mentre Lori era al lavello e Sabrina zampettava per la cucina rimettendo pentole e bicchieri asciutti sempre nel posto sbagliato, senza seguire le direzioni della madre. Ale restò di là a parlare con suo padre; ogni tanto mi giravo appena verso la porta nella vana speranza di captare qualche parola.  
La signora Lucia mi guardò perplessa. «Ma voi ragazzi a casa vostra mangiate? Mi sembrate così sciupati…»  
Sorrisi. «Non si preoccupi, mangiamo e non soltanto roba precotta: ogni tanto cuciamo per bene, ogni tanto» ironizzai.  
«Ogni tanto, eh?» precisò lei con un velato disappunto. «Magari, prima che andiate via, vi preparo qualcosa da portare con voi».  
«Ma non c’è problema, non si preoccupi, dico davvero!» declinai l’offerta con educazione.  
«Voi due siete troppo magri» ripeté scuotendo la testa e aprendo uno sportello della credenza. «Vi faccio una torta, per stasera».  
«Fra?» mi richiamò Alessio affacciandosi in cucina. «Vuoi vedere Zeus?»  
Eh, giusto l’ultimo elemento della famiglia mi mancava.  
Avevamo finito con i piatti, mi asciugai le mani con uno strofinaccio e lo seguii; aveva un guinzaglio in mano.  
Zeus era decisamente troppo enorme per stare dentro casa e aveva il costante bisogno di correre per i vigneti circostanti – ricordo che la prima volta che lo vidi mi ricordò vagamente un orso polare – aveva la maestosità e la fierezza di un leone albino.  
Ale fischiò e scosse il guinzaglio, lui – steso dentro la cuccia – lo sentì e iniziò ad abbaiare e scodinzolare. Restai qualche passo dietro di Ale e sospettai con orrore che da un momento all’altro gli avrebbe messo le zampe sulle spalle, atterrandolo.  
«Buono, Zeus, buono!» gli disse sorridendo mentre gli metteva il guinzaglio. «Sono felice anch’io di rivederti!» poi rise guardando la mia espressione. «Guarda che non ti salterà addosso: è molto diffidente con gli estranei, ma se sono accanto a noi non li attacca: non se li fila proprio».  
«Ah» esalai, avvicinandomi di un passo; Zeus si mise a cuccia e mi guardò con tutta la sua fierezza come a chiedermi "E tu chi cazzo saresti?"; lo fissai mia volta. «Sento che andremo molto d’accordo» biascicai.  
Alessio rise e mi diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Andiamo a farci una passeggiata, su!»  
Quando fummo abbastanza lontani da casa sua, mi guardai un po’ intorno, mi cacciai le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto e gli feci la fatidica domanda. «Allora? Che ti ha detto tuo padre?»  
Lui ridacchiò fissando dritto davanti a sé. «Dice che gli sembra strano doversi confrontare con un uomo per suo figlio, è qualcosa che aveva sempre immaginato di dover fare per le sue figlie, piuttosto. Credo che principalmente sia per questo che è così freddo ed impacciato».  
«Beh, non deve confrontarsi» scrollai le spalle.  
«Fra, lui è molto "padre", crede molto nei valori della famiglia e si è ritrovato improvvisamente davanti all’opzione di una nuova famiglia composta da _due uomini_. Credo che abbia capito che faccio sul serio, ma ha difficoltà a capire bene come possa funzionare il nostro rapporto, ma non in senso "cattivo": gli è proprio estraneo il modo in cui due uomini possano stare insieme e supportarsi a vicenda, è troppo sintonizzato sulla sola idea che una coppia possa essere formata soltanto da un uomo e da una donna, non capisce bene quale siano i nostri ruoli… Te l’ho detto: è molto "padre" e un po’ all’antica».  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle. «Spero almeno che la mia presenza lo aiuti a capire meglio».  
Fece un sorrisetto strano e mi rivolse una breve occhiata. «Te l’ho detto che gli è sembrato strano doversi confrontare con un _uomo_ » ripeté.  
Tirai su col naso e mi strinsi di più nella spalle. «Ha detto _uomo_?»  
«Sì».  
«Beh» provai a smorzare un po’ l’atmosfera, «non sta mica "affidandoti" a me, non so venuto qui per chiedere la tua mano!»  
Rise. «Ma stai palesemente cercando la sua approvazione, _per me_ ».  
«Certo» annuii, «per fargli capire che fai sul serio».  
«Ovvio che sto facendo sul serio» tirò appena il guinzaglio di Zeus che stava cominciando a tirare un po’ troppo in direzioni sbagliate. Come noi?  
«E tua madre?» chiesi guardando distrattamente dall’altra parte della strada.  
«Credo che tu le piaccia» sorrise. «Piaci molto anche alle mie sorelle!»  
«Ah, a loro due pure troppo, magari!» ridemmo insieme; chiacchierammo ancora un altro po’ delle sue sorelle e tornammo a casa.  
Sistemato Zeus, restammo sulla porta sul retro di casa perché Ale volle fumarsi una sigaretta.  
«Che vedremo al cinema?» gli chiesi tanto per spezzare un po’ la strana atmosfera morbida, calda e accogliente che ci era scivolata addosso.  
«Credo qualche film già scelto da Sabrina» rise.  
«Lei è peggio di te» sbuffai.  
«C’è da dire che io e Lori la stiamo viziando abbastanza: stiamo anche cercando un po’ di spianarle la strada con i nostri genitori» fece un tiro, «sai com’è, no? Se io e Lori lo convinciamo che certe scelte sono utili e necessarie, per lei poi sarà più facile intraprendere la nostra stessa strada».  
Lo fissai perplesso. «Mi spieghi perché a casa sei un bravo ragazzo e poi fuori fai il puttaniere?»  
«Dovrò pure sfogare in qualche modo i miei istinti repressi» ironizzò soffiandomi il fumo sulla faccia; arricciai il naso e agitai una mano per spazzare l’aria, infastidito.  
«Ti sfoghi anche troppo!» Lo vidi guardare brevemente dentro casa attraverso una finestra. «Che c’è?»  
Schioccò la lingua. «Credo che _qualcuno_ lì dentro si aspetti un bacio».  
Lo guardai inespressivo. «Scordatelo».  
«Fra, in teoria stiamo insieme e siamo qui fuori da soli: si insospettiranno, se non lo facciamo».  
Grugnì il mio disappunto. «Voglio offerto un boccale di birra per ogni bacio che sarò costretto a darti in questi due giorni».  
«Oh, allora ti ubriacherai di sicuro!» ironizzò, buttando il mozzicone a terra e pestandolo con un piede.  
«Idiota» biascicai.  
«Non ti piaccio proprio? Almeno fisicamente non ti piaccio neanche un po’?» mi fece un sorrisetto scherzoso e un po’ seducente stringendomi il colletto del giubbotto con una mano. «E io che ho sempre pensato che tu fossi sexy!»  
«In quale realtà parallela alla nostra?» sbuffai alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Scemo!» mi tirò appena verso di sé soffocando il suo sorriso contro il mio broncio; le nostre labbra schioccarono languidamente e, non so per quanti secondi, restammo l’uno a fissare la bocca dell’altro prima di riprovarci ancora, prima che l’eco di quello schiocco finalmente nelle nostre teste finisse ma solo per reclamarne un altro, e poi un altro ancora. Lo sentii stringere di più il mio colletto e gli accarezzai il viso, i baci si fecero appena più profondi ed intensi. Ebbi paura.  
Mi allontanai da lui a sguardo basso e abbozzando un sorriso. «Magari lì dentro non si aspettano qualcosa di più!»  
Mi accarezzò i capelli cercando i miei occhi con i suoi. «Già…» si avvicinò a schioccarmi un altro paio di baci.  
«Rientriamo?» domandai deglutendo a stento.  
«Sì» un altro bacio, mi prese per mano e rientrammo.  
La finzione mi stava incasinando la realtà.

 

Per le strade del centro illuminato dalle luci giallastre dei lampioni, Lori e Sabrina camminavano precedendoci, io e Ale stavamo l’uno accanto all’altro e lui ogni tanto mi indicava qualche posto o negozio che era solito frequentare.  
«Che facciamo se incontriamo qualche tuo parente?» gli chiesi nervoso.  
«Mostriamo le nostre migliori facce da bronzo e ti presento come il mio ragazzo» ribatté sicuro.  
Emisi un lamento.  
«Fra, i miei sanno che stiamo insieme, non posso mica andare a dire al resto della mia famiglia che sei solo un mio amico, non avrebbe senso!»  
«Lo so» brontolai.  
Un paio di volte incontrammo dei suoi amici e amiche, scoprii così che anche lì Ale conosceva tutti e si fermava a salutarli in qualsiasi situazione. Davanti alle sue sorelle non potevo di certo farmi da parte, ma fortunatamente in quelle occasioni si fecero da parte loro, permettendo ad Ale di parlare con i suoi amici in tranquillità; mi presentò a loro come un suo amico.  
Arrivati al cinema, io e Ale pagammo per le ragazze e poi nell’attesa uscimmo fuori; vidi Sabrina correre verso un gruppetto di sue amiche incontrate per caso, non ebbe nemmeno la decenza di non indicarmi.  
Roteai gli occhi. «Credo che Sabrina stia dicendo a mari e monti che sono suo cognato» avvertii Alessio; eravamo sulla piccola gradinata davanti al cinema, lui stava fumando in piedi su un gradino sotto il mio, rivolgendo le spalle alla strada.  
Rise. «Lasciala fare, tanto non ci chiederanno di baciarci in pubblico».  
«Non ci scommetterei» scossi la testa.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Tanto le prove generali le abbiamo già fatte».  
Già, e che "prove generali"…  
Mi schiarii la voce. «Comunque, devo dire che mi aspettavo di peggio, da quello che mi avevi detto» con un cenno della testa gli indicai l’ambiente circostante, «mi sembra un paese decisamente un po’ più avanti del mio».  
Si accigliò. «Sai, da quel che mi hai raccontato, io non so davvero che aspettarmi dal posto in cui vivi…»  
«È… è…» cercai le parole giuste per descriverglielo, poi mi arresi e decisi di raccontargli un episodio. «Prima che i miei divorziassero e mamma avesse un lavoro stabile come segretaria, vivevamo in delle palazzine comunali in una zona piuttosto povera, nel paese limitrofo a quello in cui poi siamo andati a vivere – ma non è che come mentalità sia tanto diverso dal primo, ma comunque…» sospirai. «Eravamo a ridosso del mare, in una zona non balneare dall’acqua molto sporca e la spiaggia ciottolosa; era un posto dove vivevano i piccoli pescatori… e gli _spacciatori_ » calcai bene la parola. «Non c’erano parchi dove giocare e in molti riuscivano ad andare a malapena a scuola fino alle medie; molte giovani famiglie erano nate da una "fuitina": le coppie scappavano di casa insieme e poi i genitori, per sopperire al disonore, davano il loro consenso alle nozze. Si sposavano giovani e senza un lavoro, era facile diventare spacciatori, era facile prostituirsi. Queste sono cose che non capii bene quando ero bambino, ma nei due anni in cui ho fatto il volontario presso un istituto gestito da delle suore in quella zona. I bambini di quel posto, quando non stavano a scuola, stavano per strada, _per tutto il giorno_. Non avevano giocattoli né dei parchi dove andare, andavano al molo di roccia inagibile e giocavano a picchiarsi, a lottare, a» sospirai, «a fare "come faceva papà", perché l’unico modello che avevano era quello. La zona era piena di famiglie problematiche, l’istituto ospitava dei bambini che per un breve periodo venivano affidati per ordinanza del Tribunale alle suore nell’attesa che la loro famiglia si ricucisse e potessero crescere in un ambiente sano. In teoria, in quello avrebbe dovuto essere una sorta di periodo terapeutico di transizione dove gli assistenti sociali aiutavano i genitori, si cercavano dei lavori normali, più _onesti_ , si provava a far funzionare in modo sano la famiglia e nel frattempo si cercava di ridare un’infanzia ai bambini, ma… Non funzionava, Ale, ma non perché non ci provassimo, ma perché per quanto noi potessimo parlare con queste persone e aiutarle, il loro stile di vita era troppo radicato in loro e si trasmetteva inevitabilmente di padre in figlio: per loro era quello l’unico modo di essere e di vivere. Ricordo che una volta un bambino mi disse che tanto se faceva il cattivo finiva in galera con il suo papà e sarebbero stati insieme, e me lo disse _sorridendo_. I genitori entravano e uscivano dal carcere per spaccio o piccoli furti, loro entravano e uscivano dall’istituto e niente cambiava mai: davi il tuo affetto a dei bambini che parlavano in modo sboccato di cose che alla loro età non avrebbero dovuto neanche conoscere, li vedevi parlarti con un piglio arrogante da adulto e imbrogliarti per avere delle caramelle in più, e l’unica cosa che potevi fare era chiederti _perché_ ».  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle e calciai distrattamente il gradino col tallone; Ale capì che volevo dirgli anche qualcos’altro.  
«C’era un bambina di nome Silvia nell’istituto, aveva i capelli ricci e molto corti, vestiva come un maschiaccio e diceva un sacco di parolacce davanti alle suore» sorrisi al ricordo grattandomi la testa. «Una volta, durante la preghiera prima del pranzo della domenica, si alzò dal panchetto e si mise a cantare e ballare "Just a little" dei Liberty X, non so se hai presente…» ridemmo insieme.  
«Sì» mormorò.  
«A otto anni in un inglese tutto suo mentre gli altri pregavano, immagina!» sospirai. «Comunque, mi ero molto affezionato a lei» rimisi le mani in tasca e guardai un punto lontano, «sapevo con certezza che sua madre si prostituiva fin da quando era ragazzina… Poi, quando non riuscii ad avere più tempo per i bambini e smisi di andare all’istituto, qualche giorno dopo il mio ultimo saluto passai da lì. Silvia mi richiamò dalle sbarre del cancello, mi salutò e mi chiese con la sua solita arroganza innata se avessi delle caramelle; le diedi delle gomme da masticare che avevo in tasca, mi domandò se sarei mai tornato e le risposi che comunque di là sarei sempre passato. Tornai il giorno dopo e non la trovai, gli altri bambini mi dissero che l’avevano riportata a casa. Non l’ho mai più rivista» sospirai, «ma non posso fare a meno di chiedermi cosa faccia adesso, quando ripenso a lei, e ogni volta che mi rispondo da solo la risposta non mi piace per niente» storsi il naso. «Sono cresciuto vedendo queste cose, Ale» tornai a guardarlo in faccia, «forse è ovvio che poi tutto mi sembri migliore».  
«Sei cresciuto bene, nonostante tutto» mi sorrise dolcemente.  
Alzai le spalle. «Forse sono venuto su un po’ più complessato del normale».  
«Ma i complessi si possono pur sempre dipanare, no?»  
«Su questo non ci scommetterei» sbuffai un sorriso e mi voltai brevemente a guardare alla mia destra. Emisi un lamento basso.  
Ale capì cosa avevo notato; sorrise un po’ imbarazzato stringendo le labbra e guardando ostinatamente alla sua sinistra. «Quelle due ci stanno di nuovo fissando aspettandosi un bacio».  
«Già» mi grattai la testa, «ma siamo in pubblico…»  
«Non fa niente» scosse la testa e poi mi guardò alzando il mento con un’espressione un po’ ironica, come ad invitarmi a baciarlo; sorrisi, gli misi una mano sul petto e mi chinai a baciarlo sulla bocca. Appena sentii la sua lingua, feci per allontanarmi nel modo meno brusco possibile, ma lui mi mise una mano sulla nuca e dopo l’indecisione iniziale mi lasciai andare.  
Forse perché un contatto così intimo ci stava in quel momento, forse perché non mi ero mai concesso il lusso di un bacio in pubblico sotto la luce di un lampione o di un’insegna, ma il calore di quel bacio lo colsi tutto sorprendendomi a volerlo tenere stretto a me il più possibile, chiedendomi se fossero tutti così i baci dati fuori dal sesso di una sola notte.  
Mi separai dalle sue labbra e le mie dita corsero a intrecciarsi alle sue. «Credo che però adesso Sabrina voglia che ci affrettiamo ad entrare, o si perderà l’inizio del film».  
Sbuffò un sorriso contro la mia bocca. «Entriamo».  
Raggiungemmo le ragazze ed entrammo nella sala cercando una fila di poltroncine libere; mi sedetti fra Alessio e Lori.  
Non appena iniziò il film, Alessio scivolò lungo lo schienale della sedia mettendosi più comodo e mi schioccò un bacio sulla spalla che poi usò per cuscino.  
Non protestai, sbuffai un sorriso scuotendo la testa e intrecciai di nuovo le dita alle sue. Restammo così per tutto il film.

 

La brandina era rumorosissima, le molle cigolavano che era un piacere: da seduto, mi ci molleggiai un paio di volte roteando gli occhi, poi mi misi sotto le coperte aspettando che Ale tornasse dal bagno per spegnere la luce.  
Avevo indosso una maglia a maniche lunghe, m’infastidiva: era mia abitudine dormire in maniche corte, ma così Ale avrebbe visto la cicatrice sul braccio e non mi andava… Non l’avevano mai vista neanche quelli con cui ero andato a letto – o perché non c’eravamo spogliati del tutto, o perché avevo fatto in modo che fossimo completamente al buio.  
Rientrò, mi guardò con un sorrisetto ironico. «Ciao, tesoruccio! Che si fa stasera?»  
«Si dorme» brontolai premendomi il cucino sulle orecchie.  
Lui si finse offeso e chiuse la porta a chiave, onde evitare che Sabrina facesse strane incursioni. «Come sei noioso».  
Piuttosto che cacciare la testa fuori da sotto il cuscino e replicargli qualcosa, gli rivolsi il dito medio.  
«E sei anche molto fine, sì» aggiunse ironico saltando di proposito sul mio letto per raggiungere il suo: il rimbalzo mi fece venire il mal di mare. «Dio, che casino che fa questo letto!» si lamentò.  
«Rilassati» mi accoccolai su di un fianco rivolgendogli la schiena, «sono uno che nel sonno si muove poco, non ti disturberò».  
«Possiamo pur sempre dormire nello stesso letto, il mio» insinuò ironico; mi voltai appena a guardarlo, torvo. «Era solo una proposta» fece per spegnere la lampada sul comodino, mi girai di nuovo. «E comunque baci bene» _clic_ , spense la luce.  
Inspirai a fondo e mi passai una mano sulla faccia: doveva per forza farmi ricordare il nostro bacio mentre eravamo da soli in una camera da letto e al buio?  
Lo sentii sistemarsi meglio sotto le coperte. «Davvero, non è stato male» aggiunse con finta aria distratta.  
Sì, a quanto sembrava, sì, voleva farmelo ricordare per bene.  
Assunsi un tono annoiato, ma non mi girai a guardarlo. «Ale, per caso vuoi parlare di quel bacio?»  
«È bello fissare la tua schiena» replicò piuttosto.  
Imprecai mentalmente e mi voltai verso di lui: nella semioscurità, lo trovai sdraiato su di un fianco che mi fissava con una mano sotto il mento, sorridendo sornione.  
Lo guardai privo d’espressioni. «No, Ale, non te lo darò».  
«Te l’ho per caso chiesto? Sei tu il malizioso».  
«Oh, fottiti!» mi rigirai di nuovo mettendo la testa sotto il cuscino, anche se ciò non mi impedii di sentirlo ridere.  
Non riuscii a fermarmi dall’immaginare i suoi occhi azzurri sempre pieni di ironia guardarmi mentre mi spogliava e toccava, e il desiderio di lui si fece doloroso: era come una sorta di mano viziosa che mi accarezzava il bassoventre per poi risalire con lentezza il petto e il collo, fino alle mie labbra, invitandomi con prepotenza ad aprire la bocca. _Apri la bocca, su! Lasciami entrare…_ Ma se solo avessi aperto la bocca avrei respirato a pieni polmoni l’atmosfera che c’era in quella stanza e sarei rimasto fregato.  
Ero così stretto nelle spalle che mi doleva la schiena; respiravo malamente col naso per non aprire la bocca, o avrei emesso un sospiro di frustrazione che lui non avrebbe dovuto sentire, _maledizione_.  
C’eravamo toccati tutto il giorno e ora le sue mani mi mancano da morire.  
Volevo fare sesso con lui, in modo violento, fino a star male, mi dava l’impressione che con lui a letto avrei potuto fare di tutto in totale libertà, ma il problema era che con lui io _ci vivevo_! Non potevo scopare con un tizio con cui condividevo un appartamento, non potevo permettere che fra di noi si scatenassero "strane dinamiche" che avrebbero influenzato la nostra convivenza. Non potevo.  
L’aveva detto anche lui quando avevo scoperto che era bisessuale, _cazzo_ , quindi perché diamine mi stava provocando, adesso?!  
Avrei tanto voluto alzarmi per andare a sbattere più volte la testa contro il muro.  
Provai ad aspettare il sonno coprendomi la faccia con le mani, ma questo non arrivò. Mi arresi e mi girai appena per guardarlo col tremendo sospetto che l’avrei sorpreso a guardarmi a sua volta, strafottente.  
Invece lo vidi dormire tranquillamente supino.  
Per un lungo ed intenso attimo, lo fissai intensamente pensando soltanto "ScopamiScopamiScopamiScopamiScopamiScopami", poi fortunatamente tornai in me e mi coprii la faccia con le braccia girandomi dall’altro lato.  
La nostra complicità calcolata mi stava costando quel prezzo, prima di lunedì mattina io sarei morto.  
Mi ostinai a stare fermo il più possibile e il sonno venne a farmi compagnia soltanto all’alba e per forse meno di mezz’ora.  



	3. Capitolo 3

"All I have is one last chance  
I wont turn my back on you  
Take my hand drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you  
Say something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fighting never ends  
I can't face the dark without you"  
 ** _Without you_ \- Breaking Benjamin** (acoustic, [click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-sQklvpDhA))  


Ovviamente, la mattina dopo ero uno zombie.  
Lasciai che Alessio si alzasse prima di me; lo sentii e lo vidi aprire la porta facendo in modo che entrasse meno luce possibile per non svegliarmi malamente, apprezzai il gesto. Peccato che io fossi già sveglio.  
Aprii la finestra e al suo ritorno mi trovò seduto sul letto.  
«Buongiorno» mi salutò.  
«Buongiorno» biascicai a mia volta, «il bagno è libero?»  
«Sì».  
Presi le mie cose.  
«Guarda che puoi cambiarti anche qui davanti a me, eh?» sorrise beffardo. «Non mi scandalizzo mica».  
Gli rivolsi un’occhiataccia e gli lanciai il cuscino addosso; lui, come al solito, rise.  
In bagno, davanti allo specchio, feci sfoggio delle mie migliori facce disperate chiedendo al mio stesso riflesso "Perché?!"  
Com’ero finito in un casino simile?! A me Alessio era sempre stato sulle palle, certo non avevo mai negato che fosse attraente, ma era _antipatico_ , un perfetto coglione, e ora com’è che le cose erano cambiate?  
Finora non c’eravamo mai avvicinati intimamente così tanto, forse non tanto perché non c’eravamo mai permessi di farlo, ma perché io in genere non permettevo _a nessuno_ di farlo, ma essere lì con la sua famiglia, quel continuo contatto e quell’intimità che non suonava per nulla innaturale aveva posto tutto sotto un’altra luce.  
Lo desideravo tantissimo.  
Mi infusi tutta la calma possibile e dopo parecchia acqua fredda uscii dal bagno pronto per la colazione.  
Sabrina e Lori non erano in casa, la signora Lucia le aveva mandate da una zia a prendere delle uova fresche; ci sedemmo a mangiare in cucina col padre, mentre la madre preparava un tè per se stessa.  
Era una mattina grigia e silenziosa, la TV era accesa a basso volume e noi stavamo sgranocchiando pigramente dei biscotti; iniziò a piovere.  
«Oh, ho i panni stesi fuori in cortile!» si lamentò la signora Lucia.  
«Vado a prenderli io, mamma» ribatté Alessio alzandosi subito dal tavolo.  
«Ti aiuto» bofonchiai cacciandomi in bocca l’ultimo pezzo rimasto di un biscotto: sapevo quanto stessero provando ad evitarle ogni contatto con l’acqua, mi parve giusto aiutarlo.  
La pioggia si fece subito fitta e forte, nel prendere le ultime lenzuola rimaste ci inzuppammo.  
«Vi siete bagnati tutti!» si dispiacque lei, osservando in che condizioni fosse la mia maglia.  
«Non si preoccupi» sorrisi, «non fa niente».  
«Vado a prendere degli asciugamani e il phon» propose Alessio, e io lo seguii in camera nella speranza di non dovermi cambiare davanti a lui.  
Lo vidi aprire un cassetto e sbuffare. «I miei sono finiti, vado a chiederne a mamma altri».  
Decisi di approfittare di quel breve momento di solitudine: non chiusi la porta, o Alessio si sarebbe insospettito e per dispetto l’avrebbe riaperta – considerando la battuta di quella mattina – presi al volo dalla valigia una maglia asciutta e mi tolsi quella bagnata deciso ad asciugarmi alla meglio proprio con quella.  
«È permesso? Ho portato gli asciugamani…» sua madre entrò in camera ansiosa di farci asciugare e io restai talmente scosso da non fare la cosa più logica – cioè affrettarmi a indossare la maglia – e mi coprii la cicatrice con la mano destra.  
Purtroppo, lei notò la mia espressione e la mano sul braccio fece il resto.  
«Che succede, ti sei fatto male al braccio?»  
Deglutii. «No, non è nulla, è solo…»  
Stava ferma immobile, preoccupata e in ansia, non sarebbe andata via fino a quando non l’avrei rassicurata per bene. Mi sentii risucchiato in un vortice.  
Alessio tornò in camera con degli altri asciugamani in mano. «Mamma, li ho trovati, non c’è più bisogn…» e si bloccò vedendo me e sua madre confusi.  
«Che succede?» chiese a sua volta.  
E a coronare il tutto giunse pure il padre, probabilmente stranito dall’improvviso silenzio sceso in corridoio.  
Se ero lì era anche per _quello_ , per il pregiudizio che mi aveva lasciato sulla pelle _quella cosa_ e che mi aveva spinto ad aiutare Alessio, quindi a quel punto che lo vedessero pure quello che certa gente era disposta a fare a quelli come me e loro figlio.  
«Non è niente» mormorai togliendo la mano, «è soltanto una cicatrice di una vecchia ferita. Tutto qui».  
Alessio sgranò gli occhi, sua madre mi parlò incespicando. «È-è molto grande e strana, sembra… sembra una lettera molto distorta…»  
«Nelle loro intenzioni avrebbe dovuto essere una F. F di Frocio».  
« _Loro_ chi?» la voce del padre di Alessio ribatté subito in tono duro e freddo.  
Feci un piccolo sorriso amaro. «Quelli che quando ero ragazzino si divertivano a prendermi in giro e a picchiarmi, però» mi schiarii la voce, «adesso è _passato_ ».  
Non sapevo cos’altro dire e anche volendo non volevo aggiungere altro.  
Calò un silenzio doloroso nella stanza; abbassai lo sguardo e vidi di sottecchi Alessio chiedere con un cenno della testa ai suoi genitori di lasciarci soli.  
Chiuse la porta a chiave; aveva ancora la maglia bagnata e i capelli umidi, ma piuttosto si preoccupò di me: mi frizionò i capelli con un asciugamano cercando il mio sguardo con il suo, ma io mi rifiutai di guardarlo in faccia e mantenni gli occhi bassi. Ero scosso, stavo tremando dalla testa ai piedi, respiravo a fatica; lui si prese cura di me lasciando trasparire da ogni suo gesto solo rassicurazione; mi porse la maglia e mi aiutò ad infilarla affinché finalmente il braccio fosse coperto.  
«Va tutto bene, Fra» mormorò stringendomi le mani che mi tremavano come foglie. «Va tutto bene» mi accarezzò il viso e poggiò teneramente la fronte contro la mia. «Ne parlerai solo quando ne avrai voglia».  
Incapace di stare ancora sospeso fra l’esplodere e restare freddamente integro, l’abbracciai artigliando le mani sulle sue spalle; ricambiò la stretta e mi baciò il viso.  
«Tranquillo, Fra, tranquillo» mi sussurrò baciandomi ancora e io aspettai che la sua scia di baci arrivasse alla mia bocca quasi con disperazione.  
Mi baciò a lungo, per tutto il tempo che sentì la mia presa ferrea sulle sue spalle, con una lenta dolcezza che riuscì a poco a poco a scaldarmi dall’interno e a calmarmi; separò le sue labbra dalle mie soltanto quando smisi quasi di affondargli le unghie sulla pelle attraverso la maglia umida, e riprese a baciarmi il viso e il mento.  
Sentii il bisogno di sedermi, presi le sue mani fra le mie e ci sedemmo sul mio letto cigolante; fissai in modo stupido le sue mani per non so quanto tempo, come se fosse strano o incredibile averle fra le mie – forse perché le avevo aspettate per cinque anni.  
«Quando andavo a scuola» mi decisi a raccontargli, a bassa voce e fissando il pavimento, «ero abbastanza bravo con i temi, la prof diceva che sapevo scrivere, che avevo talento. Scrivevo tanto, davvero tanto» lui iniziò ad accarezzarmi il viso e i capelli lasciandomi parlare quanto e come volevo, «e i miei compagni di classe dicevano che visto che avevo così tanto da scrivere, potevamo fare a metà, che avrei potuto anche fare i loro compiti, ma io non volevo, non era giusto» scossi la testa. «Le ragazze avevano dei fidanzati più grandi di loro di qualche anno, erano dei tizi spesso coinvolti in delle risse, dei tizi… Erano dei bulli» non sapevo come altro definirli, ma forse il termine giusto sarebbe stato _delinquenti_. «Sospettavano che fossi gay; le voci si fecero sempre più forti e cominciarono a circolare di più. Mi perseguitarono ovunque, dentro e fuori la scuola, non c’era posto che potessi andare senza che mi urlassero dietro che ero lo "scrittore frocio" e…» deglutii, «non ce la feci più: se non andava bene perché studiavo e perché scrivevo o perché ero troppo sensibile, allora smisi di farlo, smisi di esserlo. Non scrissi più per il giornalino della scuola, non scrissi più niente e non studiai più perché così non avrebbero più potuto dire che non li aiutavo, che non volevo aiutarli, capisci? Volevo solo tornare a camminare per strada senza dover sentire gente che rideva di me o cori su ciò che ero, _su ciò che sono_. Non smisero, Ale, non smisero» scossi la testa, «continuarono a perseguitarmi alla ricerca di una mia reazione che non c’era più: volevano che piangessi di nuovo, che le cose fossero come prima, ma io non ci riuscivo più, ero ormai troppo vuoto per disperarmi ancora. Allora una volta mi hanno seguito con l’auto, io ero in motorino, mi hanno tagliato la strada e ho rischiato un paio di volte di sbandare e…» scossi di nuovo la testa, «non mi ricordo bene come, Ale, ti giuro, ero disperato, volevo solo scappare, ma la paura mi giocò un brutto scherzo e finii per intrappolarmi da solo. Finimmo in un parcheggio di un vecchio supermercato chiuso, c’erano delle bottiglie di vetro rotte a terra, ricordo che ridendo dissero che i froci una volta finivano nei campi di concentramento e venivano marchiati, che questa era l’unica cosa bella che avevano sentito quel giorno a scuola; presero il vetro e lo fecero».  
Stavo piangendo silenziosamente e privo d’espressioni, lui non smetteva di accarezzarmi il viso e i capelli, io non riuscivo a guardarlo in faccia.  
«Ma hanno pagato per quello che ti hanno fatto, vero?» mi chiese con fermezza.  
Feci un sorriso amaro. «Qualche mese di servizio sociale e furono di nuovo fuori, perché, poverini, vivevano situazioni problematiche in famiglia, _loro_ » tirai su col naso. «I loro genitori chiamarono più volte mamma al telefono, le dissero che per colpa di quel frocio di merda di suo figlio i loro bambini ora avevano la fedina penale sporca».  
«Fra…» mi prese il viso fra le mani per spingermi a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Lo sai cos’hanno fatto ad Elena perché provava a fermarli? Le loro ragazze le urlavano sempre addosso che era un’inutile cicciona, che nessun uomo la voleva e sarebbe morta sola e per favore di non piangere, altrimenti allagava tutto. Una volta nei bagni della scuola l’hanno afferrata per i capelli e le hanno tagliato un paio di ciocche con un taglierino, da quel giorno ha così tanto il terrore di essere presa di nuovo per i capelli che li porta sempre corti. Nessuno ha mai alzato un dito per difenderci, nessuno, e sai perché? Perché quelli come noi sono diversi, perché siamo così poco conformi da spiccare a tal punto da attirare certi atteggiamenti – ce lo meritavamo, secondo loro – e perché chi ci avesse aiutato avrebbe fatto la nostra stessa fine. Non c’è stato amore o giustizia che ci abbia protetto e le uniche persone a credere che fosse giusto e normale essere semplicemente noi stessi _eravamo noi_ » sorrisi amaro. «Non me ne frega un cazzo se il mio paese potrebbe migliorare se solo gente con la voglia di cambiare restasse: non voglio vivere dove la gente non vuole cambiare, non voglio salvare il mondo se mentre lo faccio i suoi abitanti mi prendono costantemente a sprangate sulle gengive» risi sarcastico. «Certe cose non cambieranno mai, perché la gente è davvero convinta di essere forte e di meritare rispetto soltanto perché pensa di esserlo. La giustizia è soltanto una grande promessa mai mantenuta».  
«Non meritavi tutto questo… lo sai, vero?» fissò gli occhi nei miei.  
«Io non lo so cosa merito, Ale, non lo so più da un bel pezzo, ormai. So solo che mi è successo questo e io lì torno soltanto per mamma. E basta».  
«Dimmi che non hai mai pensato di morire, dimmi che non hai mai pensato di farti fuori…»  
Scossi la testa stringendo gli occhi provando a non rispondergli.  
«Dimmi che non l’hai mai pensato, o almeno che non ci hai mai provato…» insisté.  
«Non posso mentirti…» riuscii a dirgli in un sussurro.  
«Fra…»  
«Però è passata, ok?» provai a respirare a fondo per fermare le lacrime. «Ne sono fuori, sono passati anni, sono lontano. Sono andato via. È passata, sto bene». Mentivo, volevo solo convincere me stesso che fosse così. «È passato, e basta. E basta… e basta…» ripetei a voce sempre più bassa senza un perché.  
Mi strinse il viso fra le mani e mi baciò sulla bocca intensamente e a lungo, fino a stordirmi; mi strinsi a lui perché sentii la necessità insopprimibile di _aggrapparmi_ a qualcosa, a qualsiasi cosa, anche a lui. Mi spinse piano a stendermi sul letto e io lo strinsi a me con le braccia e con le gambe; sentii masochisticamente ogni suo bacio e ogni sua carezza come fossero frustate violente al mio essere, perché io non meritavo tanto tenerezza, però la stavo ricevendo ugualmente e la volevo, quindi mi faceva male. Quel fottuto tarlo fisso di non meritare attenzioni non mi avrebbe mai dato pace ed esserne consapevole mi frustò abbastanza da volere fermare Ale proprio quando stava per slacciarmi i jeans.  
«Ale, i tuoi sono di là» gli sussurrai posando con gentilezza e fermezza la mano sulla sua.  
Mi baciò il collo. «Allora stanotte, quando tutti dormiranno…»  
«No, Ale, ascolta…»  
«Voglio fare l’amore con te».  
Quell’ultima frase sussurrata con dolcezza al mio orecchio fu una frustata che mi procurò uno squarcio simile da farmi mentalmente urlare con le unghie piantate sulla faccia, fino a restare senza voce.  
«Ale…» deglutii scosso.  
«Promettimi che mi permetterai di farlo».  
Mi coprii gli occhi con un braccio, ma lui me lo tolse e mi spinse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Promettimelo» insisté.  
Non riuscii a dirgli di no. «Promesso».  
Mi baciò di nuovo sulla bocca e si alzò permettendomi di alzarmi a mia volta.  
«Forse è meglio se ti cambi anche tu, adesso» gli sorrisi mettendogli un asciugamano sulla testa.  
«Perché, non sono sexy tutto bagnato?» ironizzò.  
«No» risi, _mentendo_ , «non lo sei per nulla».  
«Bugiardo».  
«Presuntuoso».  
«Cocciuto».  
«Pretestuoso».  
«Bellissimo».  
Restai interdetto per un attimo, ma non potei fermarmi dal sorridere imbarazzato per poi strofinargli i capelli con l’asciugamano.  
«Idiota» mormorai; lui rise e mi scioccò un bacio veloce sulla bocca prima di togliersi la maglietta bagnata. Gli accarezzai con lo sguardo il petto nudo, lui se ne accorse e mi posò una mano sulla guancia, che poi andò sulla nuca quando mi chinai a baciargli una clavicola.  
Mi baciò la tempia. «Tu, idiota».  
Sorrisi e gli lasciai un morso leggero sulla spalla.  
«Ahi!»  
«Vestiti e andiamo di là, o i tuoi penseranno che siamo morti».  
«Oppure penseranno che stiamo facendo quello che in teoria dovremmo fare».  
Mi alzai dal letto ridendo e gli lanciai una maglietta asciutta addosso. «L’ho detto che sei pretestuoso».  
Si sistemò la maglia e ci preparammo ad uscire dalla stanza; gli sistemai i capelli con una mano mentre lui in contemporanea mi baciava di nuovo sulla bocca e riapriva la porta chiusa a chiave.  
Tornammo in cucina mano nella mano, ma prima di entrare sentimmo che i suoi genitori stavano parlando fitto-fitto a bassa voce, tanto che Alessio si schiarì la voce per avvertirli, prima di entrare.  
La signora Lucia aveva gli occhi lucidi e un’espressione sconvolta e preoccupata, il marito aveva la mascella serrata. Vedere quella donnina in quelle condizioni mi fece tornare gli occhi lucidi.  
«Ehi…» le mormorò Ale con un sorriso, quasi a rassicurarla; lei tirò su col naso e mi diede un buffetto sulla guancia.  
«Sei un caro ragazzo, lo sai, vero?» mi disse commossa.  
In risposta le sorrisi non sapendo cos’altro fare o dire, lei mi abbracciò in modo un po’ goffo.  
«Oh, abbraccione generale!» sorrise ironico Alessio abbracciandoci a sua volta e facendoci ridere. Guardò suo padre. «Tu niente abbracci, papà?»  
Lui cambiò pagina al giornale che si stava ostinando a leggere, grugnendo. «No».  
«Fortuna che non ho preso da te!» lo prese in giro.  
E nonostante sapessi che stavamo insieme per finta, non riuscii a fare a meno di sentirmi a mio agio e accolto da loro senza nessun senso di colpa.

 

Dopo cena, Sabrina si sdraiò sul divano usando le mie gambe come cuscino senza tanti complimenti – e ignorando il fatto che suo fratello fosse seduto accanto a me.  
«Uffa, perché dovete andar via domani mattina? Non potete restare un altro giorno ancora?»  
«Abbiamo lezioni» le risposi.  
«Anch’io domani ho lezione, però potrei anche decidere di non andare a scuola».  
«Sabrina!» la rimproverò sua madre entrando in salotto. «Non essere invadente, perché ti metti sempre in mezzo a loro due?»  
Lei si rialzò sbuffando e prese il suo cellulare dalla tasca. «Me lo dai il tuo numero di telefono?» mi chiese.  
Sbarrai gli occhi. «Eh?»  
«Non hai Facebook, voglio almeno il tuo numero di telefono» piagnucolò.  
Alessio mi circondò le spalle con un braccio per andare a punzecchiare la guancia di sua sorella con un dito. «Per che cosa lo vuoi? Per tormentarlo chiedendogli di continuo cosa facciamo?»  
Lei gli schiaffeggiò la mano e poi mi guardò con occhioni supplicanti. «Non sarò invadente, promesso!»  
«Ecco, veramente…»  
«Promesso!» ripeté, avvicinandosi di più a me e guardandomi negli occhi più intensamente e sporgendo un labbro a mo’ di broncio.  
Alessio allungò di nuovo la mano per darle una scappellotto. «Smettila di fare gli occhi dolci al mio ragazzo!»  
Lei non desisté. «E daiiii!»  
Sorrisi scuotendo la testa e mi arresi; presi a mia volta il cellulare dalla tasca e mi feci dettare il suo numero per farle uno squillo.  
Sabrina fece una smorfia a suo fratello. «Visto? Lui è _buono_ , tu no!»  
Lui strinse di più il braccio intorno alle mie spalle e con la mano mi spinse la testa contro di sé. «Infatti proprio perché è buono lui è mio e tu ti attacchi al tram!» mi schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.  
Risi salvando il numero di telefono. «E adesso che farete? Comincerete a tirarmi un braccio ciascuno?»  
Lori entrò nel salotto offrendoci un caffè. «Oh, da piccoli le facevano eccome delle cose simili!»  
«Perché, per caso adesso sono cresciuti?» ribattei ridendo.  
Fratello e sorella minore protestarono prendendomi a pugni e pizzicotti, fino a quando anche loro padre entrò nella stanza e con una certa aria seria. Ci ricomponemmo prendendo ognuno la propria tazza di caffè; il braccio di Ale restò intorno alle mie spalle.  
«Quindi domani mattina tornerete all’università…» osservò suo padre sedendosi di fronte a noi.  
«Sì» annuì Alessio, «non preoccuparti di accompagnarci, ci porterà Lori, vai pure in pescheria».  
«Va bene» sospirò. «Gli altri ragazzi che stanno con voi sono andati pure a casa questo fine settimana?»  
«Sì».  
Ero indeciso se bere o meno il caffè, avevo come la sensazione che da un momento all’altro qualche constatazione o domanda di mio "suocero" me l’avrebbe fatto andare di traverso.  
«A loro non dispiace sul serio dividere l’appartamento con una coppia?» indagò.  
«No, no, davvero» risposi io, «sono ragazzi a posto, non ci hanno mai fatto sentire a disagio, proprio come noi non abbiamo mai fatto sentire a disagio loro: non siamo i tipi da smancerie in pubblico».  
Lori fissò il braccio di Ale intorno alle mie spalle: aveva la mano chiusa a pugno e mi picchiettava affettuosamente una nocca sotto la mandibola. «Vedo» assentì ironica; io mi schiarii la voce, Alessio continuò come se non l’avesse sentita.  
Portai la tazzina alla bocca.  
«E pensate di andare a vivere insieme da soli, una volta laureati?»  
 _Appunto_.  
Alessio mi diede delle pacche sulla schiena mentre tossivo, rise in modo isterico. «Beh, è ancora presto per dirlo. Forse».  
«Forse» ripetei io con un filo di voce.  
«Del resto» aggiunse suo padre, «considerando che già vivete insieme, cosa ci sarebbe da aspettare ancora?»  
Scuotemmo entrambi la testa con nonchalance replicando all’unisono. «Nulla».  
 _Eh!_  
«Stasera c’è il nuovo programma di Milly Carlucci!» si entusiasmò sua madre prendendo il telecomando. «Guardiamolo insieme!»  
«Seh» sospirò Ale passandosi stancamente la mano sulla faccia; almeno così tutti sarebbero stati troppo occupati per porci altre domande sconvenienti. Poi lui strinse di più il braccio intorno alle mie spalle e si avvicinò al mio orecchio. «Alle 23,30 al massimo noi due però filiamo in camera mia, ok?»  
«Ok» esalai provando a mantenere una certa calma.  
Fallendo.  
Fu una serata estremamente lunga.

 

Stavolta andai io in bagno per ultimo; indossai una maglia a maniche corte.  
Non appena entrato in camera, Ale mi schiacciò fra sé e la porta, baciandomi sulla bocca mentre chiudeva a chiave a doppia mandata.  
«Piano!» l’ammonii sussurrando.  
«Seh» mi afferrò per una mano trascinandomi nel suo letto senza tanti complimenti.  
«Ale!» lo rimproverai di nuovo quando, stendendosi su di me con troppa foga, rischiò di rompermi un braccio.  
«Scusa… anzi, no: ora ti ammazzo di baci» cominciò a baciarmi il collo e io mi portai una mano alla fronte ridendo nervosamente.  
«Quest’animo _deliziosamente_ romantico da dove spunta fuori?»  
«Come se in più di un anno e mezzo non mi avessi mai visto all’azione…»  
«Non ti ho mai visto scopare con nessuno, semmai ti ho _sentito_ scopare con qualcuno: cosa vuoi che ne sappia di quello che fai?»  
Si puntellò sui gomiti e mi guardò in faccia. «Che idea hai di me?» si accigliò.  
«Devo essere sincero?»  
«Assolutamente».  
«Che sei un puttaniere».  
«Tutto questo mi lusinga» inchinò il capo in modo regale.  
«Non ti gasare: nel mio vocabolario non è sinonimo di "grande amatore"».  
«Vuoi sapere invece che idea ho io di te in base agli uomini che finora hai portato a casa?» mi chiese mantenendo il piglio ironico che aveva preso quella conversazione.  
«Sì».  
Si fece più serio e mi accarezzò il viso. «Che non hai mai fatto l’amore, solo sesso».  
Feci per distogliere lo sguardo, ma lui mi bloccò baciandomi sulla bocca.  
«È vero?» mi sussurrò contro le labbra. «Mi hai detto che non hai mai avuto storie…»  
Sospirai stancamente e mi misi a fissargli il pomo d’Adamo accigliandomi un po’. «Non… non riesco…» scossi la testa. «Mi piace farlo in modo un po’ violento, tutto qui» mentii.  
Si finse serio e interessato e mi bloccò i polsi in alto sopra la testa. «Davvero?»  
«Un po’ di sano sesso selvaggio senza sentimenti e complicazioni varie non ha mai fatto male a nessuno» ribattei poco convinto.  
«Tutte le volte?»  
«Sì».  
«Un gran bel divertimento».  
«Assolutamente».  
Si avvicinò al mio orecchio e rilasciò la presa sui polsi. «Io con te non voglio divertirmi. Io con te voglio fare l’amore».  
Fu come uno spillo al cuore. Chiusi gli occhi stringendoli forte e sospirai stancamente. «Ale…»  
Lui sorrise contro la mia pelle cominciando a baciarmi dolcemente il collo. «Non vuoi? Guarda che può essere bello ugualmente, eh?» mi baciò il mento. «Che c’è di male se voglio ammazzarti di baci?»  
«Ale…»  
«Ti soffocherò di coccole».  
Risi ad occhi chiusi. «Ale!»  
«Ti strozzerò a suon di carezze sul collo!» risi di più. «E poi ti regalerò una scatola di cioccolatini, un mazzo di rose rosse e un orso di peluche che abbraccia un cuore con su scritto "Ti amo". Dopodiché, ti dedicherò una serenata, tu ti affaccerai dal balcone e io ti chiamerò mio tenero fiorellino profumato bagnato dalla dolce rugiada mattutina. E poi andremo dal dentista e moriremo felici di carie».  
«Ale!!!» provai a portarmi una mano sulla bocca per non scoppiare a ridere troppo forte e svegliare tutti.  
Tornò serio. «Davvero, Fra, che c’è di male se qualcuno con te vuole fare l’amore?» mi accarezzò il viso.  
Schioccai la lingua e arricciai il naso provando a non farmi diventare gli occhi lucidi. «Ho difficoltà a lasciarmi andare».  
«Questo lo so, però potresti anche fidarti di me, no?» mi sfiorò la guancia con il naso e sussurrò contro la mia bocca. «Ho voglia di starti vicino così, che c’è di male? Faremo le peggiori porcate la prossima volta!»  
Risi lasciando le lacrime cadermi sul viso. «Ma non avevi detto che non volevi farlo con me per non scatenare strane dinamiche con un tuo coinquilino?»  
«Hai detto bene» annuì, « _avevo detto_. Passato, ora voglio fare l’amore con te».  
Sorrisi mio malgrado e gli circondai il collo con le braccia. «Insisti proprio, eh?»  
«Più che altro sto insistendo perché ho dimenticato il kit sadomaso nel nostro appartamento, quindi non saprei come soddisfarti» ironizzò; ridemmo insieme. «Non stai pensando che io voglia farlo perché mi fai pena, vero?» mi domandò un po’ preoccupato.  
«No» scossi la testa stringendo le gambe sui suoi fianchi. E lo pensavo sul serio, gli credevo davvero.  
«Sento la necessità di darti _qualcosa_ così, e so che tu nei hai bisogno».  
Chiusi gli occhi sotto il tocco della sua mano sul collo. «Non so spiegarti perché, ma mi fa male, Ale, mi fa male…»  
«Se proprio vuoi essere così duro con te stesso, almeno non esserlo con me: ricordati che mi hai promesso che me l’avresti lasciato fare» poggiò la fronte contro la mia.  
Abbozzai un sorriso. «Bastardo».  
«Me lo lascerai fare?»  
«Mi stai dando scelta?» ribattei sorridendo.  
«No» mi baciò sulla bocca; strinsi di più le gambe sui suoi fianchi e premetti una mano sulla sua testa come ad invitarlo a baciarmi più intensamente, dandogli implicitamente il mio permesso.  
Ale era davvero bello, l’avevo sempre pensato, ma mentre le mie mani gli toglievano la maglia e percorrevano la sua schiena nuda pensai che lo fosse anche di più e che io sarei rimasto schiacciato sotto il peso di tutta quella bellezza, perché non era solo di fisicità che si trattava ora: era qualcosa di più nascosto che si rivelava nel modo in cui si prendeva cura di me, e le mie mani non potevano fare a meno di tremare incerte su dove toccarlo per prima sentendo quanto fosse ingiusto non riuscire a non dirgli anch’io qualcosa col mio tocco. Non riuscivo a dirgli quanto mi stesse piacendo, ero impacciato.  
 _Era la mia prima volta_.  
«Ehi…» mi sussurrò intuendo il mio disagio; sbuffai risentito contro le mie stesse difficoltà e decisi di provarci, di buttarmi anche a costo di urlare dalla paura: mi sollevai costringendolo ad invertire le posizioni e lo baciai sulla bocca deciso a non pensare più a niente che non fosse lui. Dovevo smetterla di fissarmi solo su me stesso e i miei stupidi blocchi.  
Mi sfilò la maglia e sentii le sue mani su di me: no, io quelle mani non le aspettavo da cinque anni, _le aspettavo da una vita intera_ , quel tocco buono che aveva solo la pretesa di farmi stare bene e non farmi male io l’aspettavo da una vita intera. Mi ritrovai ad essere stupidamente felice, perché era tutto così semplice da essere stupido e io finora ero stato solo stupido. Era tutto stupido.  
 _Stupido, stupido, stupido._  
Era così facile stare bene in quel momento, così istintivo. Quanto tempo avevo perso?  
Lo sentii mormorare il mio nome e risalii il suo petto fino alla sua bocca per baciarlo, mi costrinse piano a tornare sotto di lui. Mi resi conto che cercavamo l’uno sull’altro un posto da toccare e baciare che ci regalasse un sospiro più forte del precedente, era davvero una felicità immediata fatta di istinti, facile e cristallina, e per questo intossicante.  
«Voglio farti tutte le cose che ti piacciono, a poco a poco» mi sussurrò continuando a toccarmi. «Forse ci vorrà parecchio tempo, ma non ha importanza: tu hai da fare da qui al prossimo decennio? Perché voglio andarci con calma».  
Sorrisi trattenendo un gemito forte. «Potremmo morirne».  
«Sarebbe splendido. Voglio fare l’amore con te fino a farti morire d’amore».  
Dovevo farlo smettere di dirmi simili fesserie che potevano portarmi di nuovo alle lacrime in modo _stupido, stupido, stupido_ : mi sollevai appena dal cuscino e lo baciai sulla bocca per zittirlo.  
«Idiota» mormorai col respiro corto.  
«Sei una meraviglia».  
Sentii che stava per entrare dentro di me. «Idiota» scossi la testa con un groppo in gola.  
«Mi piaci davvero».  
«Idiota» ripetei ancora una volta, trattenendo un singulto quando entrò.  
«Ti farò morire».  
«Lo so!» gemetti stringendo le sue braccia.  
"Fammi morire, ti prego, uccidimi!"  
Ad ogni spinta fu come avvicinarsi sempre di più sull’orlo di un baratro in cui avrei potuto cadere senza sosta e tutto era terribilmente eccitante proprio per questo: volevo cadere, volevo morirne lasciandomi tutto alle spalle dopo aver finalmente preso a piene mani quello che volevo da sempre.  
Era impossibile non guardarlo negli occhi: sembrava pazzia, ma ci vedevo riflesse le stesse cose che volevo io, le stesse cose che sentivo io, ed era bellissimo. Già solo per quello non sarei più tornato indietro. Volevo morire di lui, volevo morire di quella pazzia.  
Non mi vergognai nemmeno un po’ a chiedergli ancora e di spingere più forte, non fermai nessuna mia voglia, neanche quella di dirgli quanto mi stesse piacendo, e quando poi capii di essere ormai a pochi centimetri dal fondo, affondai le unghie sulle sue braccia come per provare a rallentare la caduta – _no, no, no, ancora un altro po’, ti prego_ – ma fu inutile: caddi e morii. Ad occhi chiusi, sentii la sua bocca sulla mia; mi baciò a lungo e io affondai le dita fra i suoi capelli, riaprii gli occhi incontrando i suoi e rinacqui.  
Lo sentii sbuffare un sorriso contro la mia bocca. «E adesso non dirmi che non ti è piaciuto perché non è stato "violento"» mormorò.  
Risi a mia volta. «No, non lo dirò» ci baciammo stendendoci su di un fianco l’uno di fronte all’altro; mi strinse di più a sé.  
«Se quel tuo dannato letto non fosse così rumoroso, l’avrei unito al mio» si lamentò riferendosi al poco spazio.  
«Sì, e poi nel bel mezzo della "situazione" i due letti si sarebbero scostati facendoci cadere a terra. Molto romantico» annuii fingendomi colpito.  
Sorrise furbo. «Guarda che ti regalerò davvero un mazzo di rose rosse».  
«E io te lo sbatterò in testa come se fosse una mazza da baseball».  
«Il giorno in cui saprai accettare un’attenzione è ancora lontano?»  
«Zitto» gli tappai la bocca baciandolo a lungo.  
Mi accarezzò il viso con una dolcezza che mi fece socchiudere gli occhi. «Davvero non scrivi più?» le sue dita mi sfiorarono le labbra.  
«Ho ripreso al primo anno d’università» risposi in un soffio. «Scrivo roba che passo a Elena e alla sue amiche, niente di che» scrollai le spalle.  
«Che roba?» s’incuriosì.  
«Storie patetiche in cui succede quello che vorrei succedesse a me e dico quello che vorrei che qualcuno dicesse a me. Delle ninna nanne per me medesimo» minimizzai con tono annoiato.  
«Me le faresti leggere?»  
«No» gli mordicchiai piano la mano.  
«Perché?» mi mise il broncio.  
«Sono solo stupidaggini, Ale, cose che scrivo per sfogarmi e mi diverte molto sapere che leggendole Elena e le sue amiche si divertono a loro volta. Mi piace distribuire dei lieto fine come se fossero caramelle, specie se vedo che su di loro hanno lo stesso effetto di una pausa fatta con una fetta di torta appena sfornata: sono cose semplici, fuori dal tempo, ma "stupide" perché non hanno a che fare con la realtà. Se avessero a che fare con la realtà non sarebbero più divertenti, perché la realtà non è mai divertente» scrollai le spalle di nuovo.  
«Voglio leggerle» insisté.  
Inspirai a fondo un po’ seccato. «Sai perché le faccio leggere alle amiche di Elena?»  
«No».  
«Perché io _non conosco_ le amiche di Elena, non sanno che sono io a scrivere quelle storie, le passo loro sotto pseudonimo. Te l’ho detto: non hanno a che fare con la realtà, non voglio che realtà e stupide fantasie collidano e… mi vergogno» ammisi recalcitrante.  
«Perché hai lasciato la scrittura?»  
«Perché la fantasia aiuta, ti solleva, può anche farti maturare in un certo senso, ma non ti porterà mai da nessuna parte nel mondo reale. Avevo e ho bisogno di qualcosa di solido e concreto per andare avanti, scrivere non mi porterà su nessuna strada sicura, io ho bisogno di certezze».  
«Non ti fa bene reprimere così tanto i tuoi bisogni soltanto perché qualcuno voleva sfruttare una tua capacità…» osservò tristemente. «So che è qualcosa legato ad un brutto ricordo, però è un peccato».  
Scossi la testa sorridendo amaro e schioccai la lingua, quell’idiota mi stava di nuovo facendo tornare gli occhi lucidi. «Non dire così, non sai nemmeno come scrivo…»  
«Ma so come parli, so come in genere riesci a trasmettere certi concetti».  
Mi morsi un labbro e sorrisi non sapendo più cosa replicargli. «Taci!» gli schioccai un bacio sulle labbra. «Zitto, zitto, zitto!»  
«Perché mi dici sempre di stare zitto?!» si lamentò. «Sei tu la vera piaga!»  
Lo soffocai di baci fino a quando finalmente non la smise di parlare; nascosi la testa contro il suo collo.  
«Grazie» gli mormorai contro la pelle.  
«Lo sai che non è una questione di sentirsi in debito, vero?» mi accarezzò i capelli spingendomi di più la testa contro il suo collo.  
«Sì, lo so».  
Lo baciai di nuovo lasciando che mi accarezzasse quanto volesse, mi addormentai e al risveglio provai a ricordarmi da quanto tempo non mi sentivo così appagato e tranquillo.  
Non ci riuscii.

 

La mattina del giorno dopo, il padre di Ale ci salutò per primo – doveva andare in pescheria molto presto. Mi diede una calorosa e virile stretta di mano guardandomi dritto negli occhi con espressione seria e un po’ formale, ancora un po’ visibilmente a disagio.  
«Torna pure quando vuoi».  
Gli annuii debolmente e mi schiarii la voce. «Grazie dell’ospitalità, è stato un piacere, signore».  
Era abbastanza strano salutare cordialmente il padre del ragazzo con cui la notte prima ero stato a letto.  
Ale ci guardò sorridendo.  
Sabrina andò a scuola, nonostante non volesse andarci, e mi salutò con un grosso abbraccio spingendoci a dondolarci sul posto.  
«Torna presto!»  
«Sì, certo».  
Perché volevano tutti che tornassi?!  
Io e Ale ci preparammo la colazione in cucina da soli, nel silenzio di quel mattino grigio interrotto da lui che canticchiava a bocca chiusa una canzone che non conoscevo.  
Considerando le volte in cui avevo lavato i piatti insieme alle ragazze, sapevo bene ormai dove tenessero in cucina le cose: preparai il caffè mentre Ale armeggiava con tazzine, zucchero e biscotti. Continuando a canticchiare, mi mise all’improvviso un biscotto davanti alla bocca mentre stavo chiudendo la caffettiera; gli rivolsi un’occhiataccia, lui mi sorrise. Strinsi il biscotto fra i denti, accettandolo, lui sorrise ancor di più e mi scompigliò i capelli.  
«Bravo, cucciolo, bravo» mi disse come se fossi un animaletto da compagnia; in risposta grugnì qualcosa di indefinito, seccato.  
«A che ora arriveremo a casa?» gli chiesi accedendo il fornello.  
«Verso l’una, credo» rispose vago.  
Storsi il naso. «Abbiamo lasciato il frigo vuoto, non faremo mai in tempo a fare la spesa per poi andare alle lezioni pomeridiane: appena arriviamo, prendiamo qualcosa alla rosticceria sotto casa, prima di salire?»  
«Possiamo anche lasciar perdere le lezioni, per oggi» sospirò stancamente posando la fronte sulla mia spalla.  
Alzai gli occhi al soffitto con la voglia di dargli una manata per allontanarlo da me. «Ale…» sentii lo sbuffo di una risata alla nostre spalle.  
Era Lori; mi pietrificai provando ad immaginare da quanto tempo ci stesse silenziosamente spiando dalla porta.  
«Siete carini, insieme» sorrise entrando in cucina, «si vede proprio che vivete da tanto tempo sotto lo stesso tetto, è bello vedervi insieme».  
Inarcai un sopracciglio, perplesso, mentre Ale scoppiava a ridere e mi circondava le spalle con un braccio.  
«Non è facile però sopportarlo…» brontolai allontanandomi da lui.  
Lei sorrise divertita. «Certo, certo».  
Roteai gli occhi, non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa.  
La signora Lucia ci consegnò un pacco enorme di marinara congelata, nella speranza che non arrivare completamente scongelata a casa, spiegandoci i cento e uno modi diversi per impiegarla. Mi chiesi _chi_ di noi quattro avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza pazienza di cucinarla.  
Duecento abbracci e cinquecento lacrime di commozione dopo, eravamo di fronte al pullman in partenza.  
«Sono contenta che tu sia venuto» mi disse all’orecchio Lori, abbracciandomi.  
«E io sono contento di averti conosciuta» sorrisi sincero.  
«Saliamo!» Ale quasi mi tirò per la manica trascinandomi verso il pullman.  
«Chiamatemi quando sarete arrivati!» ci chiese la sorella mentre ci mettevamo in fila per salire sul mezzo.  
«Seh» brontolò Ale, come un bambino seccato dal fatto che la mamma gli stesse raccomandando di mettersi la maglia di lana davanti agli amichetti; risi divertito e fu il suo turno di rimbeccarmi con un’occhiataccia.  
Ci accomodammo su una coppia di sedili e salutammo per un’ultima volta Lori dal finestrino quando il pullman partì.  
Mi tolsi il giubbotto e, mettendo il cappellino dentro allo zaino, guardai di sottecchi Ale sistemarsi per il viaggio e mi chiesi adesso che piega avrebbe preso il nostro rapporto. Mi domandai anche se gli altri si sarebbero accorti che qualcosa era cambiato e come avrebbero reagito e cosa avrebbero pensato, ma soprattutto mi chiesi come ci saremmo comportati noi adesso.  
Ciò che però sapevo con certezza era che di lui mi fidavo.  
Sospirai stancamente e aprii la tasca interna dello zaino, quella in cui tenevo le mie chiavette USB; presi quella più piccola, quella blu scura.  
«Tieni» la porsi ad Ale senza guardarlo, facendo subito finta di essere impegnato a sciogliere i nodi del cavo degli auricolari del lettore mp3, «dentro ci sono le copie di tutte le storie che ho scritto finora. Vedi di non perderla, o ti ammazzo» sciorinai atono.  
La prese con un sorriso sornione. «Quale onore!»  
Sbuffai e continuai a non guardarlo. «Gli anelli, invece?» mi sfilai il suo anello dal dito. «Suppongo di dovertelo ridare» glielo porsi cliccando sul lettore alla ricerca di un pezzo che volessi ascoltare in quel momento.  
Lui storse appena il naso e inaspettatamente mi allargò il colletto della maglia.  
«Cos…?! Ale, che cazzo stai facendo?!» sibilai, vedendolo prendere fra le dita la catenina che portavo sempre al collo e sganciarla.  
Vi infilò il suo anello e la richiuse, poi mi ricacciò la collana sotto la maglia dando pure un paio di pacche affettuose all’anello sotto la stoffa. «Così non dovrebbe dare fastidio a nessuno» annuì soddisfatto.  
Mi portai una mano alla fronte. «Non credo di voler sapere perché l’hai fatto…»  
Lui fece lo stesso col mio anello, infilandolo nella sua catenina. «Nessuno li vedrà, nessuno ci porrà domande. Almeno per ora, no?» riagganciò la collana, si stiracchiò come un gatto pigro e appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla. «Che ascolti?»  
Sospirai rassegnato e gli consegnai il lettore e un auricolare. «Scegli tu».  
Sorrise soddisfatto e si mise a cercare una canzone di suo gradimento, si accoccolò meglio contro di me e si preparò a dormire. Non potei fare a meno di abbozzare un sorriso e stampargli un bacio lieve all’angolo della bocca, lui mi rispose intrecciando le dita alle mie.  
Stavamo tornando a casa insieme, mi accorsi che era una cosa bellissima.

 

Ale si mise in testa di "educarmi" al contatto fisico. A modo suo.  
La sua tecnica principale consisteva in una mossa che lui chiamava "posizione del koala in amore sull’eucalipto", una cosa molto più semplice da fare che da spiegare. Quella mattina, per esempio, lo fece.  
Da quando andavo all’università avevo preso l’abitudine di fare colazione in piedi, mai seduto, una cosa che mamma definiva a ragione angosciante perché davo l’impressione di stare per scappare e di essere molto, molto di fretta. Non potevo farci niente, trovavo stranamente fuori luogo sedermi, per me la colazione consisteva in due sorsi e via.  
Ero in cucina con Pietro pimpante e Gianni ancora mezzo addormentato e stavo per bere gli ultimi sorsi di caffellatte quando _accadde_.  
Due braccia forti come tenaglie mi strinsero da dietro e una testa si strusciò contro la mia spalla.  
«Oh, buongiorno tesoro mio adorato, mio dolce pasticcino al miele e zucchero vanigliato del mio mattino!» bacione sulla guancia seguito da una mia espressione di puro disgusto. «Che bella notte che abbiamo passato insieme…» aspettò _giustamente_ che io bevessi per proseguire, «spero che domani notte vorrai trivellarmi ancora!»  
Sputacchiai ovunque.  
Non era affatto vero che avessimo passato la notte insieme, anzi, in quel giorno e mezzo da dopo il ritorno a casa non c’eravamo neanche baciati, ma Ale non faceva altro che starmi appiccicato, abbracciarmi e fingersi checca repressa parlando di ipotetici incontri notturni dove io ero un attivo stallone indomito. E tutto ciò davanti a Gianni e Pietro.  
Mi tamponai la bocca col dorso della mano. «Vuoi smetterla?»  
«No» mi strinse più forte; roteai gli occhi. «Cucciolo mio adorato, è così bello spupazzarti alla luce del mattino!» scrollai le spalle per scuotermelo di dosso, mi strinse ancora più forte.  
«Ahia, Ale! Mi stai stritolando!»  
«Non scappare via da me, mio lucente arcobaleno nel mio cielo sereno!»  
Mi schiaffai una mano sulla faccia. «Voglio morire».  
Pietro ci guardò confuso. «Ma cosa avete fatto mentre non c’eravamo? Non eravate via?»  
Ale rispose prontamente. «No, abbiamo fatto tanto sesso!»  
Mi andò di nuovo il caffellatte di traverso. «Ale, finiscila!»  
«Oh, il mio orsacchiottone si imbarazza sempre quando parlo delle sue infinite capacità amatorie!»  
Gianni ci fissò privo d’espressioni. «Una volta ho passato un week end di sesso selvaggio con una tipa, prima di fare una full immersion per un esame».  
Mi preparai mentalmente al seguito. «E come ti è andato poi l’esame?»  
«Malissimo».  
Appunto. «Ecco, ho capito, non faremo mai sesso prima di un esame. Ale, mollami!» mi scrollai forte e lui finalmente mi lasciò andare; andai in camera mia a prendere lo zaino per uscire e andare a lezione, Alessio poco dopo mi seguì e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Mentre chiudevo la zip del giubbotto, lo vidi di sottecchi rivolgermi un sorrisetto ironico; era con i pantaloni e la maglia che indossava per la notte, con ancora i capelli arruffati.  
Mi faceva venire strane voglie indicibili.  
«Ale, davvero, dovresti smetterla» bofonchiai.  
Fece spallucce. «I ragazzi sanno che quando faccio così scherzo sempre, e poi è pur sempre un modo per starti vicino senza che s’insospettiscano, no?» si avvicinò a me sorridendomi con una strana nostalgia e mi accarezzò il viso e il collo. Sotto il suo tocco strinsi forte le labbra e socchiusi gli occhi, provando a trattenermi dall’allontanarmi bruscamente.  
Infilò le dita fra i miei capelli. «Siamo stati a letto insieme, eppure sei ancora così poco abituato a me…» mormorò con tono tenero e triste insieme.  
«Non è questo… è che non sono abituato…»  
«Ad un certo tipo di contatto affettuoso e ripetuto che non sia da parte di un’amica» terminò lui per me. «Ti sembra strano che qualcuno voglia toccarti anche dopo una sola notte, fuori da un letto, vero?»  
Stordito, feci per aprire bocca e mi allontanai appena afferrando uno spallaccio dello zaino; lui mi bloccò prendendomi il viso fra le mani e poggiando la fronte contro la mia. «Due persone non si toccano soltanto per fare sesso o per fare l’amore, Fra» mi sussurrò, «c’è anche _questo_ » col dorso della mano mi accarezzò una guancia, « _questo_ » mi accarezzò i capelli, «e _questo_ » inaspettatamente mi schioccò un bacio sulla fronte.  
Nessuno mi aveva mai baciato sulla fronte, se non mamma quando ero piccolo. Credo di essere arrossito all’inverosimile come una ragazzina quindicenne, perché era una cosa talmente stupida e tenera da _uccidermi_. Davvero, io non ero abituato a certe cose, non sapevo nemmeno se fossero lecite in un rapporto o da dichiarare illegali.  
«Devo andare, adesso» mormorai dopo essere riuscito a stento a deglutire. Allontanò le sue mani da me continuando a fissarmi negli occhi, improvvisamente mi sembrò di annaspare, come se mi mancasse l’aria: dovevo fare qualcosa, dovevo rispondere ai suoi gesti, ma non sapevo come. Perché doveva essere tutto così difficile fuori da un letto?  
Un po’ goffamente, mi avvicinai a lui e gli stampai un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. «A più tardi» lo salutai mettendomi lo zaino in spalla e uscendo dalla stanza.  
Biascicai a stento dei saluti agli altri che erano ancora in cucina e mi affrettai ad uscire di casa: non sapevo gestire una situazione simile. Io non mi ero mai cacciato in una situazione simile, era quasi soffocante.

 

L’unica cosa buona dell’avere lezioni fino alle 18,00 era che al ritorno gli autobus non erano pieni di ragazzini liceali troppo vivaci. Mi crogiolavo pigramente sul mezzo quasi vuoto, lasciando che ogni tanto il sole morente mi battesse sul viso, quando i palazzi non troppo alti glielo permettevano, e che la musica che ascoltavo con il lettore mp3 mi regalasse la megalomane sensazione di essere il protagonista di un videoclip assurdo – perché la mia vita _era_ assurda.  
Il pensiero di Ale ormai si era infilato a forza dentro la mia testa e non voleva più uscirne.  
Io mi fidavo di lui, ormai, e io di solito non mi fidavo di nessuno, a parte mamma ed Elena. C’eravamo aperti a vicenda, c’era un collegamento sottile fra me e lui ormai, una sorta di filo fatto dai segreti che c’eravamo confessati, e io guardavo quel filo e non sapevo che fare, non sapevo neanche come afferrarlo.  
È sempre più facile stare soli con se stessi che in compagnia, perché nel primo caso darsi torto è più semplice e ti ferisci di meno.  
Il cellulare mi vibrò nella tasca dei jeans, mi accigliai chiedendomi chi fosse, visto che di solito mamma a quell’ora non mi chiamava mai e più che ricevere chiamate ricevevo SMS, soprattutto dai compagni di corso.  
Era Sabrina.  
Alzai entrambe le sopracciglia, spensi il lettore e le risposi con un sospiro basso. «Ehi, ciao».  
«Ciao!» trillò. «Che fai?»  
Non so perché, ma la sua gioia immotivata nel sentirmi mi fece sorridere; mi grattai distrattamente la testa. «Sono sull’autobus, sto tornando dalla facoltà. Non sono con tuo fratello».  
«Beh, tanto volevo parlare con te! Come stai? Com’è stato poi il viaggio di ritorno?»  
Sorrisi ancora, intenerito. «Tutto bene, il viaggio è stato tranquillo. Tu, la scuola?»  
«Si può sapere perché voi grandi mi chiedete sempre della scuola?» sbuffò sia seccata che ironica.  
«Alla tua età lo studio è l’attività principale, no?» quando non si legge yaoi.  
«Non mi piace sprecare la mia gioventù sui libri, il tempo vola!»  
«Vola ancora di più una volta raggiunti i vent’anni, credimi» ribattei con una certa nostalgia, «superata la boa dei venti, rivorrai indietro i tuoi sedici anni. Se li hai vissuti serenamente» aggiunsi sospirando.  
«Io non li voglio sedici anni, voglio diciotto anni per avere la patente e andare dove voglio con l’auto!»  
«Suppongo che tua sorella e tuo fratello poi saranno molto felici di ciò» ci scherzai su.  
«Ale dice sempre che non mi darà mai la sua auto» brontolò, «e io come faccio a fare pratica?»  
«Vuoi che ti presti la mia?» ironizzai.  
«Posso venire da te?» mi chiese speranzosa con una vocina piccola-piccola, cogliendo la palla al balzo.  
«No, non ancora» mi passai una mano sulla faccia.  
«Però per il mio compleanno torni da noi?»  
«Quando sarebbe?» immaginai terrorizzato una data catastroficamente vicina.  
«Fra un mesetto» quasi piagnucolò. «Dai, vieni da noi! Voglio che tu ci sia!»  
«Non posso prometterti niente» esalai facendo scivolare di più la schiena contro il sedile, ed era vero: per quanto tempo ancora io e Ale avremmo portato avanti quella farsa? Certo che se Sabrina avesse continuato a telefonarmi poi sarebbe stato tutto ancora più difficile… «Piuttosto, perché non lo passi con gli amici?»  
«Quello pure, dopo, ma prima ci sarà la cena in famiglia, no? Sei invitato» sentenziò, l’immaginai pure annuire cocciutamente.  
«Dai, pensa piuttosto alla festa con gli amici… inviterai anche il ragazzo che ti piace, vero?» ipotizzai sorridendo sornione.  
«E tu come lo sai?... Te l’ha detto Ale, vero?» urlò arrabbiata. «HA LETTO DI NUOVO IL MIO DIARIO SEGRETO, IL BASTARDO!»  
Risi divertito. «No, guarda che il mio è stato solo un azzardo, eh? Non è poi mica così difficile immaginare che alla tua età c’è qualcuno che piace…»  
Bofonchiò qualcosa d’incomprensibile con tono lamentoso. «…e comunque non posso invitarlo».  
«Perché?» m’incuriosì.  
«Lui è il fratello maggiore di una mia compagna di scuola, non di classe; lo vedo tutte le mattine quando l’accompagna col motorino, non ci ho mai parlato…»  
Riuscii a stento a trattenere una risata: mi mancavano i tempi in cui una ragazza si prendeva una cotta unilaterale per un ragazzo solo perché figo, senza neanche conoscerlo; erano cose di cui avevo solo sentito parlare fra i banchi di scuola, cose successe alle mie compagne di classe – Elena si trovava così brutta da rifiutare addirittura l’idea d’innamorarsi – e trovai incredibilmente tenero che lei me ne parlasse.  
«E come hai fatto a sapere il suo nome, allora?»  
«Una mia compagna di classe, quella seduta davanti a me, è amica della compagna di banco di sua sorella: un giorno che si sono scambiate i diari, io con una scusa me lo sono fatto dare per sfogliarlo e sono andata sulla rubrica; sotto il loro cognome c’era la sorella, il numero di casa e poi un altro numero che doveva essere il suo, così ho scoperto sia il suo nome che il suo numero di cellulare».  
«E l’hai chiamato per poi riattaccare, Sherlock?»  
«Come fai a saperlo?» mormorò ammosciata.  
«Come se non avessi mai avuto la tua età…» risi, rendendomi conto che ero quasi arrivato a casa; mi alzai e prenotai la fermata. «Hai intenzione di parlargli, da qui al prossimo lustro?»  
«Sto escogitando un piano per far sì che sia presente il giorno del mio compleanno, sto tipo pensando ad una scusa per invitare alla festa sua sorella, così lui l’accompagna e io almeno lo vedo».  
«Non pensare a come fare per vederlo, pensa a parlargli» l’autobus si fermò e io scesi quasi davanti al mio palazzo. «Trova una scusa, non so, fai finta di cadere e di sostenerti a lui… ma evita di vestirti come una mignotta per quel giorno, se proprio sei intenzionata a far colpo…» conoscevo bene certe tattiche adolescenziali…  
«Ma a lui magari piacciono le ragazze più grandi, volevo truccarmi un po’…»  
Ecco. «Sabrina, sii te stessa» infilai le chiavi, entrai e salii le scale, tanto erano solo due rampe, «e prima di tutto, cerca almeno di scoprire se ha una ragazza: ti sei informata su questo, Sherlock?»  
«Ancora no» sbuffò.  
«E che aspetti?» entrai dentro casa. «Non vorrei che poi…» gli occhi mi caddero sul tavolino basso dell’ingresso.  
C’era posato sopra un mazzo di rose rosso cupo.  
«Non vorresti che poi?» incalzò Sabrina al telefono, ma in quel momento Pietro venne verso di me letteralmente _saltellante_ e con gli occhioni lucenti; mi sorrise raggiante indicando prima le rose e poi me mormorando "Per te! Per te! Per te!"  
CHE DIAVOLO…!  
«Non vorrei che poi tu ci restassi fregata…» mi schiarii nervosamente la voce. «Piccola, ho da fare, devo chiudere, più tardi ti mando un SMS, ok?»  
«Ooook» cantilenò. «Un bacione, ciao!»  
«Ciao» chiusi in fretta la chiamata e fissai Pietro. «Cosa-stai-dicendo?» chiesi incolore.  
«Sono per te!» indicò di nuovo i fiori. «Un mazzo di ben tredici rose rosse _per te_! Le ha portate poco fa un fattorino!» poi si corrucciò. «Peccato che non abbiamo nessun vaso a casa…»  
Certo, in una casa di soli uomini poteva mai esserci un vaso _per i fiori_?  
Mi misi entrambe le mani in testa, non mi tolsi neanche lo zaino dalle spalle. «Chi… Cosa… Chi le manda?!»  
«C’è un bigliettino!» me l’indicò pigolando.  
Lo presi con gli occhi sbarrati e un tremendo sospetto in gola.  
"Te l’avevo detto che te l’avrei regalate.  
Inaspettatamente tuo,  
A".  
E io gliel’avevo detto che poi avrei usato suddetto mazzo a mo’ di mazza da baseball sulla sua testa: afferrai i fiori, furente.  
Pietro mi guardò corrucciato. «Perché a me e Gianni non hai detto niente che hai una storia? Non ci parli mai dei tuoi uomini…»  
Solo questo mi mancava: un’appassionata di storie omosessuali al telefono e uno direttamente a casa.  
«Pié, non è il _mio_ uomo, ok? I ragazzi sono a casa?»  
«Solo Gianni, Alessio è ancora fuori. Ma se non è il tuo uomo, allora chi è?» s’incuriosì.  
«Uno».  
Uno idiota.  
Non si possono regalare delle rose rosse ad un nerd con un piercing al sopracciglio e che indossa perennemente magliette nere di band metallare, neanche se gay, solo un vero idiota potrebbe farlo.  
Pietro fissò le rose stringendosi nelle spalle e sorridendo timidamente. «Sono belle. Di questi tempi è difficile che qualcuno ti regali dei fiori…»  
Fissai di nuovo le rose: erano in pieno sboccio e di un rosso cupo che sapeva di passione, lussuria e segreti indicibili nascosti fra i petali.  
 _Inaspettatamente tuo._  
Inspirai a fondo rassegnato e mi tolsi lo zaino dalle spalle. «Scendo giù a comprare un vaso nel negozio di prodotti per la casa che c’è dietro l’angolo».  
«Va bene» mi sorrise felice nel constatare che allora quei poveri fiori non sarebbero finiti nella spazzatura.  
Scesi le scale di corsa con le mani in tasca, a testa china.  
Mi stava corteggiando. Che cosa ridicola.  
Ed era ancora più ridicolo il fatto che io ci stessi cascando.  
Guardando dall’esterno una persona ci sono cose che mai e poi mai assoceresti a lei o lui – per esempio me e un mazzo di rose – e quando qualcuno ti sorprende con l’inaspettato facendo la cosa meno ovvia…  
 _Inaspettatamente tuo._  
Girellai pigramente fra gli scaffali del negozio mantenendo le mani in tasca e nascondendo la bocca sotto il colletto del giubbotto, osservando i vasi senza vederli realmente. Alessio era esuberante, determinato e ottimista, non avrebbe mollato e ciò era disturbante per la mia quiete e per la mia sanità mentale: sarebbe stato molto più facile proseguire sulla strada senza dover far conto con le ferite passate.  
Afferrai un vaso dall’aspetto meno triste possibile e andai alla cassa.  
Alessio non voleva guarirmi – perché da certe cose non si guarisce _mai_ , te le porterai dietro per tutta la vita e le rivedrai in ogni gesto più o meno crudele che ti ritroverai a subire – voleva che mi accettassi e che smettessi di far finta di avermi accettato. Odiavo quel suo modo di riuscire sempre ad inquadrare il punto esatto della situazione.  
Rientrai a casa con il vaso in mano. Alessio nel frattempo era rientrato.  
Lo trovai quasi davanti alla porta, non appena aprii; stava fissando lo zaino che avevo lasciato ai piedi del tavolino, sotto le rose… perché effettivamente la scena diceva perfettamente quello che avevo fatto: ero subito corso a comprare un vaso per non farle appassire.  
«Non so chi me l’ha mandate» mentii guardandolo in faccia, lasciando così intendere a lui che avevo capito tutto e a Pietro in cucina che invece non lo sapevo.  
«Strano per te ricevere attenzioni, eh?»  
Alzai le spalle. «Probabilmente il tipo in questione sarà uno eccentrico, esuberante perfetto idiota».  
Rise divertito. «Il rosso ti dona» ironizzò mentre mi osservava prendere le rose e metterle nel vaso.  
«Come un pugno in un occhio» replicai cupamente, lui rise di nuovo.  
Gianni ci richiamò dalla cucina. «Potreste apparecchiare? Sto cucinando, è quasi pronto».  
«Ti aiuto io» scattai, _salvato dal gong_.  
Andai in cucina e mi misi subito all’opera; Ale mi seguì a passi lenti, si appoggiò di schiena al frigo e lo vidi prendere il suo cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans.  
Mi arrivò un SMS. _Stranamente_ era lui.  
"Ti sono piaciute?"  
Roteai gli occhi e digitai la risposta prendendo le posate dal cassetto con la mano libera.  
"Fottiti".  
"Ok, ti sono piaciute così tanto che non sai come dirlo".  
E stava pure ridacchiando.  
"Tu sei fuori come un balcone".  
"Non siamo riusciti a star da soli neanche un po’, finora. Volevo farti presente quanto ti penso".  
"Quindi dovrei addirittura ringraziarti del pensiero?"  
Gianni si voltò a guardarci con un mestolo in mano, ci rivolse la sua espressione più piatta fissando prima me e poi Alessio. «Vorreste smetterla di parlare via SMS? Mi state trattando come un cretino: cercatevi una stanza, non fate sesso telefonico».  
Grugnì frustrato grattandomi la testa con entrambe le mani, afferrai Ale per un braccio e lo trascinai fuori dalla cucina; lui parlò con tono civettuolo portandosi teatralmente una mano sotto il mento.  
«Oh, il mio amoruccio vuole parlarmi: chissà quasi soavi parole d’amore mi sussurrerà all’orecchio questa volta».  
«Vaffanculo» dissi aprendo la porta della mia stanza.  
Chiusi bene, incrociai le braccia al petto e lo guardai con la poca dignità che mi restava. «Allora? Adesso siamo soli».  
Lui sorrise, si avvicinò a me e mi allacciò le braccia al collo. «Ti sono piaciute?» insisté.  
Sospirai esasperato. «Si può sapere che ti è saltato in mente?!»  
«Sappi che in vita mia ho regalato dei fiori soltanto a Lori quando si è laureata! Sentiti onorato» annuì con veemenza; ridacchiò e stranamente evitò il mio sguardo. «Ero pure un po’ imbarazzato quando sono entrato dal fioraio, non sapevo da che parte cominciare… te l’ho detto, non ho mai comprato dei fiori per nessuno in particolare…» sospirò, si schiarì la voce e tornò a guardarmi negli occhi.  
Ricambiai il suo sguardo accigliandomi. «Se già stare dentro un negozio di fiori t’imbarazzava, perché l’hai fatto? Non hai pensato quanto poi mi sarei sentito imbarazzato _io_?» indicai me stesso.  
Scrollò le spalle senza togliere le braccia strette intorno al mio collo. «Volevo sorprenderti, mi sono chiesto se tu avresti immaginato con che faccia fossi entrato dal fioraio».  
Ci riflettei su un attimo. «Pensavo che tu l’avessi fatto con espressione perfida» ammisi.  
«Sbagliato» sorrise abbassando lo sguardo.  
Per un attimo me l’immaginai dentro un negozio di fiori, mentre guardandosi intorno si chiedeva quale tipo di fiori fosse più appropriato mandarmi. Era qualcosa che non c’entrava niente col puttaniere che era di solito, era qualcosa legato all’immagine affettuosa di lui che avevo catturato a casa sua, un tratto di lui che conoscevo solo io, a quanto sembrava. Proprio come solo lui poteva sapere che in fondo ricevere dei fiori mi avrebbe sciolto.  
Mi sentivo così fuori luogo nel pensare di volerlo stringere e baciare di mia iniziativa, perché non era una situazione che solleticava certi istinti, anzi, faceva venire voglia di qualcosa di più tenero e io non sapevo da che parte cominciare, mi sentivo ridicolo, goffo e _non meritevole_. Gli posai le mani sui fianchi, lui socchiuse gli occhi e poggiò una guancia contro la mia. Lo strinsi a me e lui mi coprì la linea della mandibola di piccoli baci. Non aspettai che la sua bocca fosse più vicina, mi girai per cercarla e lo baciai per primo.  
«Non è difficile, visto?» mormorò sulle mie labbra, prima che gli mettessi una mano dietro la nuca e lo spingessi a baciarmi di nuovo.  
No, non era difficile abituarsi al suo tocco costante, ancora un po’ e forse mentre ero fuori casa o per la strada avrei sentito l’assenza delle sue mani e del suo sapore. C’era anche quello oltre al sesso, i baci e le carezze più o meno innocenti di due persone che cercano un continuo contatto intimo che resti abbastanza impresso nella mente da non sentirsi soli anche se distanti, solo che io non avevo mai esperito cose simili, le avevo sempre evitate.  
Il bacio si fece più intenso, gli infilai le mani sotto la camicia; lo sentii sussultare.  
«Hai le mani maledettamente gelate» mormorò per poi tornare subito a baciarmi sulla bocca; con un piacere sadico, gli accarezzai sensualmente la schiena; represse un lamento contro le mie labbra e mi spinse verso l’armadio, facendomi sbattere di proposito la testa contro l’anta e schiacciandomi con il suo corpo.  
La situazione ci stava sfuggendo dalle mani.  
Sentimmo un timido bussare alla porta.  
Ci voltammo entrambi rispondendo all’unisono, colti sul fatto e col respiro corto. «Sì?»  
«È pronto in tavola» ci avvisò flebile Pietro.  
«Arriviamo» replicò Ale, tornando subito a baciarmi il collo.  
Mi schiarii la voce e allontanai le mani da lui. «Credo che dovremmo smettere, adesso».  
Mi baciò prendendomi il viso fra le mani. «Hai sentito bene il mio sapore?» ancora un altro bacio.  
«Sì» mormorai stranito.  
«Vedi di ricordartelo bene» un altro bacio, «perfino mentre mangi: devi sentire soltanto me, così poi saremo pari. Perché succede anche a me».  
Lo afferrai per il colletto tanto per baciarlo più intensamente a mia volta, giusto perché dopo le sue parole volevo assicurarmi davvero che mi sentisse ovunque.  
Ci guardammo negli occhi a lungo facendoci delle tacite promesse che suonarono come piacevoli minacce, separò finalmente il suo corpo e finalmente fui libero di uscire, a malincuore, da quella stanza.  
Ci sedemmo a tavola; Gianni ci guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, Pietro con un sorrisone speranzoso; Ale se ne accorse e assunse il suo tono da checca.  
«Scusateci, il mio tesorino era frustrato perché non lo coccolavo da stamattina!»  
Gli sferrai un calcio da sotto il tavolo, gemette di dolore.  
Gianni scosse la testa. «Naaah, come non detto: mi sa che non siete ancora a quel punto».

 

Ero nell’appartamento di Elena, fortunatamente Valeria non c’era: non sapevo ancora come avrei reagito se lei mi avesse chiesto di Alessio, e non sapevo nemmeno che nome avrei dovuto eventualmente dare a quello che avrei sentito dentro.  
Avevo il portatile con me; seduto sul letto di Elena, copiai il file con l’ultima storia che avevo scritto su una sua chiavetta USB e poi gliela ridiedi.  
«Grazie!» sorrise e strinse al petto la chiavetta come quando aveva finalmente fra le mani l’ultimo numero del suo manga preferito; mi sembrava sempre strano vederla comportarsi così anche con le mie storie, non capivo come mai potessero contare per lei nello stesso modo di un manga, un prodotto edito e di un valore superiore al mio.  
«Come stai?» mi chiese accarezzandomi i capelli con un sorriso tenero e preoccupato insieme. «Questa storia con Alessio sta risvegliando il peggio e il meglio di te con un po’ troppa violenza, mi sa…»  
Storsi il naso e scrollai le spalle. «Non sta risvegliando un bel niente».  
«Stai provando sensazioni troppo violente e contrapposte» insisté, cercando i miei occhi con i suoi.  
Distolsi lo sguardo e m’impegnai con troppo zelo a mettere il portatile nella borsa. «Mi preoccupa il fatto che una relazione basata sul sesso possa recare disturbo alla nostra convivenza, non mi va di lasciare quella casa. Però non l’abbiamo ancora rifatto, quindi forse la cosa finirà così…»  
«Forse non l’avete ancora rifatto perché Ale ti sta _rispettando_ » la fissai dubbioso, «credo che sappia benissimo che non sei mai stato a letto con la stessa persona più di un paio di volte e perché…»  
Deglutii a vuoto. «È vero che ci stiamo muovendo a passi lenti l’uno verso l’altro, ma…»  
«Ma?»  
Non fui in grado di continuare, mi grattai la testa grugnendo. «Senti, non lo so! Non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo!»  
«Stai male» mormorò seria, «sei davanti alle cose che ti sei sempre negato e stai male, ma d’altra parte sei felice perché finalmente le stai almeno vedendo, queste cose. Non sei mai stato capace di provare emozioni talmente violente da non farti male, sei profondamente sensibile».  
Mi stavano diventando gli occhi lucidi, così non andava bene; sospirai e chiusi la zip della borsa del portatile. «Affronterò la cosa quando sarà il momento» sentenziai senza troppa convinzione, cosa di cui lei si accorse, «torno a casa» le stampai un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Stai attento» mi mormorò con espressione triste, preoccupata e dispiaciuta; le sorrisi affettuosamente scompigliandole i capelli, le diedi un altro bacio sulla guancia e andai via.  
Feci la strada dal suo palazzo al mio a testa bassa, stretto nelle spalle e con le mani in tasca e la faccia per metà nascosta sotto il colletto del giubbotto. Era mia abitudine conoscere sempre le risposte a tutte le domande possibili e immaginabili, odiavo non saper dare un nome alle cose o non trovare risposte, perché ciò significava essere di nuovo debole e vulnerabile come quando finivo a terra sotto una scarica di pugni e calci e non c’era niente e nessuno che rispondesse al mio "perché questo?" Non volevo più essere vulnerabile e senza risposte: nella vita prenderai sempre botte fino a quando sarai tu a permetterlo, non volevo prenderle ancora, tantomeno da Alessio.  
Eppure non trovavo risposte.  
Rientrai nell’appartamento facendo un sospiro frustrato, non c’era nessuno dei ragazzi. Prima ancora di togliermi il giubbotto, aprii la borsa del portatile e avviai il sistema operativo per ascoltare un po’ di musica mentre mi sistemavo. In piedi davanti alla scrivania, aprii la cartella con i file mp3 e scorsi con il puntatore fino ad inciampare inconsciamente sulla canzone che io e Ale avevamo ascoltato insieme durante il viaggio fino a casa sua. Ci cliccai sopra.  
Mentre il pezzo suonava e riempiva la casa, mi tolsi il giubbotto e presi dallo zaino un manuale da studiare e i miei appunti; sedendomi alla scrivania, fissai per un attimo le rose che lui mi aveva regalato, posate lì sopra.  
Fu un po’ troppo.  
Su quelle note non potei fare a meno di ricordare me e lui durante quel viaggio in pullman, i nostri discorsi sull’amore – se crederci o meno – il modo in cui ci prendevamo sempre in giro, il modo in cui certi segreti che avevamo venivano fuori in modo naturale quando parlavamo seriamente… ricordai il suo sorriso, i suoi baci, come avevamo fatto l’amore e mi resi conto troppo tardi che stavo piangendo silenziosamente. Mi coprii il viso con le mani mentre la canzone iniziava di nuovo da capo, perché in quel momento ero incapace di zittire il lettore e perché ascoltarla ancora mi avrebbe fatto il male che volevo. Quanto maledetto male stavo sentendo. Piansi più forte e sbattei un pugno sulla scrivania, frustrato e arrabbiato con me stesso: non volevo afferrarle quelle cose nuove che avevo davanti, non le meritavo, io non ero abbastanza per quelle cose, soprattutto perché erano cose evanescenti. L’amore non ti salva, l’amore non salverà mai il mondo, me lo ripetevo sempre. L’amore è solo una bugia che ci si racconta per poter andare avanti, mentre io dovevo andare avanti da solo con le mie stesse gambe: inutile dirsi che non si è soli, quando poi al momento giusto ci si accorgerà che non c’è nessuno a sostenerci.  
Si è sempre da soli, in ogni dannato momento della propria vita.  
Eppure in quei ricordi che stavo rivedendo io non ero da solo.  
Stavo piangendo così tanto da farmi venire il mal di testa.  
Volevo davvero voltargli le spalle?  
Inaspettatamente il mio cellulare squillò, avevo ricevuto un SMS. Mi asciugai in fretta gli occhi con le mani e lessi il testo; fu una stilettata al cuore vedere che era da parte di Alessio.  
"L’immagine di te dovrebbe essere dichiarata illegale: non mi sta permettendo di fare niente, oggi".  
Risi isterico. "Cambia spacciatore".  
"Era un modo per dirti che non riesco a smettere di pensarti. Certo che non lo sai fare proprio il fidanzato".  
 _Fidanzato?_  
Mi portai una mano alla fronte non riuscendo a sentire niente che non fosse il suono di quella parola che mi rimbombava nella testa. _Fidanzato_. Da quando secondo lui stavamo insieme? Ripercorsi ancora una volta gli ultimi giorni che avevamo passato insieme, non mi sembrò di vederci qualcosa che avesse potuto dargli l’idea che stessimo insieme, e allora perché mi stava definendo così?  
A quel punto le possibilità erano due: o gli dicevo di nuovo di cambiare spacciatore – dando così per scontato che stesse scherzando come quando faceva la posizione del "koala in amore sull’eucalipto" – oppure replicavo con qualcosa d’ironico sull’essere il suo fidanzato, concordando sul fatto che lo fossi.  
Mi guardai intorno stranito e con ancora il viso bagnato di lacrime, osservai i dettagli più inutili della mia stanza, tutte le cose fatte e dette in vita mia da solo, tutte le cose che potevo collegare a delle persone a me care. Come sarebbe stata adesso la mia vita se non fossi stato più da solo e avessi fatto delle cose con Ale?  
Risposta: ci sarebbero state cose che poi avrei catalogato come "cose fatte e dette mentre stavo con Ale".  
Non sarei stato più solo, in ogni minuto della mia vita, sia che avessimo condiviso lo stesso tetto, sia che fossimo stati lontani chilometri e chilometri, qualsiasi cosa avessi fatto e detto sarebbe stato con la consapevolezza che da qualche parte ci sarebbe stato qualcuno a cui avrebbe fregato, qualcuno da cui tornare.  
Davvero volevo voltargli le spalle?  
Mi sarei fatto male da solo, lo sapevo. In ogni caso.  
"Cercatene un altro, allora. Che felicità, ho un fidanzato e vorrei prenderlo a calci".  
Inviai sospirando con rassegnazione e girellai sulla sedia perdendomi ancora una volta sulle note di quella canzone; poco dopo sentii la porta dell’appartamento aprirsi, mi accigliai e mi affacciai a vedere chi fosse dei ragazzi.  
Mi pietrificai quando vidi che era Alessio: mi ero completamente scordato che quel giorno per pranzo sarebbe stato a casa.  
Prese il cellulare e me lo mise davanti con lo schermo rivolto verso di me, era serio e deciso. «L’hai detto, quindi ora non si torna indietro».  
Cosa?!  
Lo guardai allibito. «Ale, cosa stai farneticando…?»  
Sorrise furbo e con un pizzico di sadismo negli occhi. «Non avresti mai definito il nostro rapporto se prima non l’avessi fatto io, ti ho solo dato una spintarella giocando d’azzardo».  
Feci un passo indietro. «Credevo che stessi scherzando…» non riuscivo a non mentirgli, non ci riuscivo.  
«Balle!» rise e mi schiacciò fra sé e il muro; mi fissò negli occhi ad un centimetro dalle mie labbra. «Lo sai che non mi sarei mai permesso di fare di nuovo l’amore con te se non fossi stato più di un amico: volevo che ti fosse ben chiaro cosa voglio darti e cosa voglio da te, non volevo che tu pensassi che io fossi come gli altri con cui sei stato».  
" _Forse non l’avete ancora rifatto perché Ale ti sta rispettando_ ".  
Deglutii a stento. «Ale…»  
«Senti…» mi prese il viso fra le mani, «cambierò e cambierai, magari cambieremo insieme, magari sarà questa storia a farci cambiare e a renderci talmente diversi da come siamo ora da spingerci a lasciarci, magari un giorno uscirò dalla tua vita senza dirti neanche "ciao" – succede, non lo nego – ma ora, adesso, in questa stanza, voglio stare con te abbastanza da pensare che non importa come andrà a finire, importa che _adesso_ voglio stare con te. Non conta stare insieme per sempre, conta sapere che nel bene e nel male quello che si prova è qualcosa di abbastanza forte da poter essere ricordato per sempre, anche quando sarà finita. Io e te forse non saremo "per sempre", ma quello che significa ora, subito, adesso la nostra storia per noi, sì».  
Era talmente deciso, sicuro e pieno di speranza che mi sembrò talmente bello da fare male, come se tutto ciò che lui era risuonasse nella stanza scuotendomi con violenza.  
Scossi la testa. «Ci faremo male».  
«Sicuro» annuì serio, «e sto proprio aspettando quel momento, perché arriverà, _lo sappiamo_ ».  
Lo sapevamo eccome.  
Inspirai a fondo, perché sapevo che dopo mi sarebbe mancata l’aria – e forse per sempre – e mi decisi a fare quell’ultimo atto masochistico: lo baciai sulla bocca.  
 _Sì, sì, sì._  
Mi ricambiò schiacciandomi di più contro il muro e afferrandomi per il colletto della maglia. «Vedi di rispettarti un po’ di più, ora: non mi piacciono le cose di seconda mano» mi minacciò con un pizzico di ironia.  
«Ci proverò» abbozzai un sorriso; non dovetti convincerlo molto, però, perché mi baciò in modo particolarmente aggressivo.  
Mi baciò il collo mentre mi stringevo a lui, dalla mia stanza si sentiva ancora quella canzone, la _nostra_ canzone.  
«Come lo diremo ai ragazzi?» gli domandai con un sorriso.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Potremmo anche farci direttamente trovare così».  
Risi isterico con gli occhi lucidi.  
Mi sussurrò all’orecchio. «Non c’è niente di più importante di questo, sia nel passato che nel presente, lo sai, vero?»  
Gli misi una mano sulla nuca mentre appoggiava la fronte sulla mia spalla e intrecciai le dita di una mano alle sue.  
Solo per un attimo pensai che forse non sarai stato sincero. «Lo so».  
Almeno in quel momento, lo sapevo davvero.  


"I wanted to forget  
I'm trying to forget  
Don’t leave me here again  
I'm with you forever, the end  
Say something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fighting never ends  
I can't face the dark without you  
Holding the hand that hold's me down  
I forgive, forget you, the end"  
 ** _Without you_ \- Breaking Benjamin** (acoustic, [click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-sQklvpDhA))


	4. Capitolo 4

"Lately I'm alright  
And lately I'm not scared  
I've figured out  
That what you do to me feels like  
I'm floating on air  
I don't need to know right now  
All I know is I believe  
In the very thing that got us here  
And now I can't leave  
Say anything, but say what you mean  
'cause I'm caught in suspension"  
 ** _Suspension_ \- Mae** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nwg-HALY4ho))  


Dirlo ai ragazzi non fu poi così tanto difficile, soprattutto perché Ale studiò un modo ben preciso per annunciarlo.  
«Gianni, io e Fra volevamo dirti che è esattamente come pensi tu» esordì prima di cena.  
Lui si voltò a guardarci con un’espressione piatta e le posate in mano – stava apparecchiando mentre Pietro cucinava – poi arricciò appena il naso e replicò incolore. «Non avevo dubbi. Vedete solo di non fare troppo rumore, mentre scopate».  
A Pietro brillarono gli occhi, ci guardò come se fosse nostro padre e ci abbracciò entrambi mormorando «Sono così fiero di voi! Così fiero!» al che io alzai gli occhi al soffitto. Adesso sì che avrebbe avuto tutte le scuse possibili per farci le domande più strambe a beneficio di qualche documentario sulla vita dei gay da lui autoprodotto.  
Il nostro primo pensiero fu rispettare il più possibile i ragazzi evitando loro qualsiasi tipo di imbarazzo, sia perché non potevamo sapere quanto per loro sarebbe stato effettivamente imbarazzante vedere due uomini baciarsi per casa – non dimenticavamo mai che fossero etero e quanto un maschio etero possa essere anche inconsciamente restio a certe cose – sia per non farli sentire una sorta di terzo incomodo. Ale smise di fare la posizione del koala, perché non sarebbe stato più uno scherzo, e anche se quando loro erano in casa non facevamo mai niente di niente, lui prese l’abitudine di venire ogni notte in camera mia infilandosi nel mio letto senza tanti complimenti, per dormire insieme. La prima volta lo riempii di calci dicendogli di andarsene a dormire nel suo di letto, ma lui mi abbracciò a mo’ di peluche mormorandomi di tacere e dormire; detestavo le sue pretese sul volermi "addomesticare", ma quando una sera non venne mi mancò terribilmente sentire il suo calore e il battito del suo cuore contro il mio l’orecchio. Andai in camera sua facendo meno rumore possibile – gli altri già dormivano – e lo trovai addormentato sopra un progetto.  
Non potei fare a meno di sorridere e accarezzargli i capelli nel sonno, rapito dal modo in cui metteva tutto se stesso nelle cose che gli piacevano e da come investiva sui suoi sogni: si spremeva fino all’ultima goccia di energia, non gli importava quanto gli altri potessero crederci o meno in quello che faceva fino a quando sarebbe stato lui stesso a crederci. E aveva fatto la stessa cosa con noi, ci aveva creduto per primo fino a farmi cedere, provando a farmi meno male possibile.  
Appoggiato di schiena al suo tavolo, mentre gli accarezzavo distrattamente la testa, osservai la sua stanza rendendomi conto di come già ogni angolo fosse pieno di ricordi di noi: la porta che chiudevamo sbattendola forte quando litigavamo per cretinate, l’armadio contro cui mi spingeva per baciarmi, le penne che gli fregavo momentaneamente mentre ero da lui e dovevo appuntarmi qualcosa, la finestra da cui guardavo che tempo facesse fuori prima di uscire con lui, la sedia su cui finivano i nostri vestiti, il muro contro cui venivano lanciate malamente le nostre scarpe… i cuscini lanciati e le coperte finite a terra, il suo accappatoio che sapeva misteriosamente del mio docciaschiuma e per finire il mio anello che pendeva dal suo collo. Dentro la sua stanza, ma anche dentro la mia, c’era così tanto di noi, e già da ancora prima che stessimo insieme, da farmi quasi paura. Stavo vivendo tutto in modo così naturale che per un attimo il pensiero di come sarebbe stato se poi tutto fosse finito mi terrorizzò a morte.  
«Francesco…» mormorò con la voce impastata dal sonno e sollevando appena la testa dalle braccia su cui l’aveva appoggiata, «scusami, mi sono addormentato».  
«Non fa niente» scossi la testa. «Vieni» sorridendo ironico lo spinsi gentilmente ad alzarsi e lui mi obbedì docile mentre mettevo tutti e due a letto.  
Sorrisi ancor di più quando lo vidi strusciare la testa contro il mio petto come un gatto.  
«Questo week end non torno a casa: passiamolo insieme, i ragazzi non ci saranno» biascicò assonnato.  
«Come vuoi» sospirai, lasciandolo accomodare meglio contro il mio corpo.  
«’notte» mi augurò scoccandomi un bacio veloce sulla guancia e rifugiandosi contro il mio collo.  
«Buonanotte» sorrisi cercando una sua mano e intrecciando le dita alle sue.  
Credevo che si rendesse perfettamente contro dell’effetto che mi faceva, mi chiedevo se mai sarei stato abbastanza lucido da capire il reale effetto che facevo _io_ a lui, se mai glielo facevo.

 

Il giovedì sera uscimmo tutti insieme per una birra. Gianni e Pietro camminarono qualche passo davanti a noi, lasciandoci soli; per un secondo trovai la cosa strana, poi capii quanto invece questo fosse giusto e non potei fare a meno di sorridere con un misto di gratitudine e tenerezza al cuore fissando le loro spalle.  
«Che hai da ridere?» mi chiese Ale, arricciando il naso con un pizzico di ironia.  
«Niente di che, pensavo a quanto sei idiota» in risposta mi diede un debole pugno allo stomaco senza guardarmi; sorridemmo entrambi.  
Con le mani in tasca e stretto nelle spalle, sotto le luci della sera, mi domandai se dall’esterno si notasse adesso la differenza fra il prima e il dopo, se in mezzo a tutto quel mare di gesti inutili che ci scambiavamo qualcuno arrivasse a capire che non eravamo una coppia di amici; l’idea di noi era qualcosa in cui ormai mi cullavo sempre più spesso, mi dava la sensazione di cadere di continuo nel vuoto restando però in preda all’esaltazione che dà sfidare la gravità.  
Un gruppetto di ragazzi e ragazze ci passò accanto, salutarono Ale; lui li ricambiò con un sorriso aperto, ma non si fermò.  
«Sabrina mi ha invitato alla sua festa di compleanno» gli dissi mentre si accendeva una sigaretta.  
Storse la bocca. «La cosa non mi sorprende. Verrai, giusto?»  
Guardai per un attimo i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di sicurezza, prima di rispondergli. «Credo di sì» annuii; ricordai una cosa. «Ah! Sabrina mi ha detto che leggi di nascosto il suo diario segreto» smorzai il tono di rimprovero con una risata: immaginare lui in versione Sherlock Holmes che cercava meticolosamente il nascondiglio del diario segreto di sua sorella per leggerlo era a dir poco esilarante.  
Delle ragazze che camminavano sul marciapiede in direzione opposta alla nostra salutarono Ale e si fermarono appena; lui sorrise stringendo affettuosamente ma brevemente la mano di una di loro e continuò a camminare con me.  
«Ovvio che lo leggo» ribatté accigliandosi, «è la mia sorellina, è piccola, devo sapere cosa combina! Soprattutto sapendo cosa _io_ combinavo alla sua età. Comunque, alla luce di certi fatti e di certe sue manie, faccio bene» assentì a se stesso.  
Scossi la testa. «Non dovresti farlo, la spingerà a fidarsi meno di te e finirà col lasciarti una volta per tutte fuori dalle cose per lei più importanti».  
Mi guardò sospettoso. «Ti ha confidato qualcosa in particolare?»  
Feci per aprire bocca, poi lo guardai mentre mi fissava assottigliando gli occhi e mi fermai. «No, Ale, se te lo dico, a maggior ragione il prossimo week end che sarai a casa andrai a leggere il suo diario; le metterai la camera a soqquadro».  
Diventò minacciosamente serio. «Fra, se riguarda la sua verginità, sappi che io…»  
Lo fermai e mi passai la mano sulla faccia. «Ale, per l’amor del cielo, no! Ha solo una banale cotta per un ragazzo! E te lo dico prima: non so né il suo indirizzo, né il suo codice fiscale».  
«Peccato» mormorò dispiaciuto, tornando a fumare e a guardare dritto davanti a sé.  
«Smettila di leggere il suo diario segreto e lei non cercherà più qualcuno di esterno alla famiglia per confidarsi» gli suggerii.  
Due ragazze ci colsero proprio in quel momento; salutarono Ale chiedendogli come stesse e cosa avesse fatto ultimamente; lui rispose che era stato impegnato con gli appelli, che stava bene e che ci si rivedeva in giro. Riprese a camminare e tornò a parlarmi.  
«Perché ha scelto proprio te?» per quanto poté sforzarsi di dissimulare, sentii lo stesso della gelosia nel tono della sua voce.  
«Credo perché sono un esterno ma allo stesso non lo sono: sono il tuo ragazzo, pensa che in qualche modo faccia parte della vostra famiglia».  
Eravamo arrivati davanti al pub, un ragazzo uscì dal locale in quel momento; vide Ale, sembrò illuminarsi e si avvicinò a noi. Lo capii subito che intenzioni avesse e mi chiesi se per caso lui stesse notando la mia aura assassina – mi ero preoccupato di espanderla il più possibile.  
Ale lo salutò con il solito sorriso, il ragazzo gli disse che non si vedevano da un po’, lui replicò scrollando le spalle e dicendo che ultimamente era stato impegnato con gli esami. Solita scusa, quella che aveva usato prima.  
Fu così che notai che quella sera non si era fermato una sola volta a salutare gente. Gente fra cui avrebbe potuto scegliere con chi andare a letto per quella nottata.  
Alessio si mise le mani in tasca e così facendo strusciò un braccio contro il mio, un gesto per nulla casuale che riportò gli occhi del tizio su di me. Che lo guardai mortalmente serio. Capì che non era aria e si congedò.  
Sbuffai. «Dovrò sempre portarmi dietro i cani da guardia quando usciremo insieme?» mi lamentai seccato entrando prima di lui nel locale.  
Sorrise sfacciato. «Non ti fa piacere sapere che sono molto richiesto? Ti invidiano!»  
«No, _stranamente_ la cosa non mi fa piacere» mi sedetti ad un tavolo seguito da lui; Gianni e Pietro andarono al banco.  
Sorrise e mi diede dei deboli calci sotto il tavolo. «Andiamo, sii più fiero del tuo ragazzo».  
«Nei tuoi sogni» bofonchiai, prima che una voce alquanto "allegra" irrompesse alle mie spalle.  
«Se c’è una cosa che mi sta sul cazzo tutte le volte che esco è incontrare dei coglioni che non si spostano quando tu dai cenno di voler passare! Dio, che scazzo!»  
Inspirai a fondo e non mi voltai neanche a guardarla. «Ciao anche a te, Valeria».  
Ale sorrise e incrociò le braccia al petto. «’sera, ragazze».  
Elena era con Valeria; mi sorrise imbarazzata – di certo non doveva essere bello dover tenere a bada un’amica per non farla sbavare sull’attuale ragazzo del proprio migliore amico – e io la salutai con un cenno della testa e un’espressione che stava più o meno a dire "porta quella bestia il più lontano possibile da qui".  
«Ciao, Fra» Elena mi posò una mano sul braccio e mi scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e in contemporanea strinse affettuosamente la mano di Valeria come ad invitarla ad affrettarsi ad andare al banco a prendere qualcosa da bere. Lei però sbuffò ancora seccata dall’inconveniente con cui aveva esordito e si accasciò di malagrazia su una sedia. Fra me e Ale.  
Ok. Piuttosto che sorbirmi oltre la scena e rischiare di ucciderla a mani nude, decisi di lasciare il mio ragazzo da solo ad annaspare mentre lei gli raccontava le sue nobili gesta da belva umana. «Ele, vieni con me al banco a prendere da bere? Voi due volete qualcosa?» mi rivolsi a Vale ed Alessio.  
Ale alzò una mano con un tremendo sospetto. «La solita birra, e… Fra, vorresti…?»  
Feci finta di non sentirlo. «Tu, Vale?»  
Memorizzai gli ordini e andai via tenendo affettuosamente Elena per mano, che stava ridendo.  
«Vedo che comunque le cose fra di voi non sono cambiate più di tanto…»  
«Mi ha già regalato delle rose, non posso permettere ad altro zucchero di invadere la mia vita: le prestazioni dei dentisti sono fra le più care» affermai convinto pagando alla cassa sia per me che per Ale.  
Si girò verso di me e mi guardò negli occhi. «Stai bene, Fra? Perché l’importante è questo, che tu con lui stia davvero bene».  
Ci riflettei su un attimo: c’erano cose su cui Ale insisteva ancora, quei suoi tentativi sul farmi accettare che alle volte interpretavo come dita nella piaga, ma a parte quello stavo bene davvero, nonostante alle volte il tarlo di non meritare Ale tornasse a farmi compagnia.  
«Sto bene» risposi onestamente; lei sorrise e mi abbracciò.  
«Ti voglio bene» mi mormorò, e io le risposi con un sorriso.  
Lei accettava sempre che io le rispondessi con un sorriso, perché "ti voglio bene" non l’avevo mai detto a nessuno. Almeno finora.

 

Alessio guardò i ragazzi facendo un sorriso troppo aperto e appoggiandosi pigramente di fianco al muro dell’ingresso. Gianni, una mano sul manico del trolley, ci fissò incolore.  
«Fate i bravi, se potete. Non distruggete nessun letto».  
Mi passai una mano sulla faccia. «Guarda che non passeremo mica tutto il week end a scopare come ricci».  
Pietro ci rivolse uno sguardo innocente. «Cosa farete, allora?»  
Ale si finse pensieroso. «Beh, il kamasutra è ricco di posizioni, ce ne vorrà di tempo…»  
Gli piantai una gomitata sul fianco. «Tranquilli, ok? Vi faremo trovare la casa per come l’avete lasciata».  
« _Sporca_ per come l’avete lasciata» precisò Ale; gli rivolsi un’occhiataccia da "fottiti" e lui replicò con un sorrisetto e una faccia da pirla.  
«Buon week end» biascicò Gianni, portandosi subito una sigaretta alla bocca da accendersi non appena fosse uscito dal palazzo.  
«Ci si vede lunedì!» aggiunse Pietro salutandoci agitando la mano.  
Ale mi circondò le spalle con un braccio e li salutò in modo teatrale. «Ciao-ciao, tesorini belli, è sempre un piacere. Vedervi andar via».  
La porta si chiuse e noi restammo per un tempo indefinito a fissarla, io con le mani in tasca, lui con ancora il braccio intorno alle mie spalle.  
Quanto silenzio.  
Finalmente.  
Il sorriso di Ale si allargò ancor di più e si voltò a guardarmi.  
«Ehi» l’ammonii accigliandomi, «non vorrai mica usare davvero l’appartamento come un parco per giochi lussuriosi».  
«E perché no?» assunse un’espressione falsamente seducente ed esasperata. «Potremmo provare un po’ di sesso selvaggio sul tavolo della cucina, o magari farlo in modo epico contro il frigo con tutte le calamite e i post it appiccicati che cadano mentre ti sbatto fort…»  
«Ok, time-out» lo fermai sospirando. «Prima di tutto dovremmo controllare cosa c’è nel frigo e fare la spesa, onde evitare di ritrovarci domenica sera con senza niente per cena».  
«Non mi piaci quando fai il pragmatico» arricciò il naso e mi spinse contro il muro con fermezza ma non bruscamente; mi premette un braccio contro il collo, come se fosse una lama, e mi guardò fintamente minaccioso. «Rilassati, vuoi?»  
«Questa è una cosa che dicono tutti, prima di incularti. In tutti i sensi».  
Sorrise di più in modo cattivo e premette più forte il braccio contro la mia gola. «Dovresti lasciarti andare un po’, certe volte mi dai la sensazione di uno che ha costantemente paura di fare la figura dell’idiota anche quando _c’è da fare gli idioti_ ».  
Scrollai le spalle. «È vero, quando ero piccolo non ero neanche capace di suonare il citofono e poi scappare: mi succedeva sempre qualcosa e mi beccavano, non so fare l’idiota».  
«Non dovresti vantartene, sai?»  
«Amo fare dell’autoironia».  
«Spesso premi sull’autosarcasmo».  
«Me l’ha prescritto il mio psicologo».  
«Ah-ah» finse di ridere. «Giochi molto a fare il cazzuto e poco a fare l’idiota».  
«Tu invece fai l’esatto contrario» ribattei sarcastico.  
Schioccò la lingua. «Nella vita ci vuole equilibrio, dovresti giocarti bene entrambi i ruoli. Mostrarti di più. Per esempio…» si fece pensoso e l’osservai andare in camera sua. «Tu non vai quasi mai a ballare, vero?»  
Mi affacciai nella sua stanza e lo vidi chino sul suo computer acceso; stava cercando qualcosa in una cartella. «Togli il quasi. C’è troppa gente e in teoria se io vado a ballare dovrei _ballare_ , non _provare ad agitarmi un po’_ ».  
Arricciò il naso. «Non c’è limite al tuo essere asociale, noto».  
Scrollai le spalle. «Sono fiero di essere un lupo solitario».  
Mi fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Per caso, quando andavi a scuola sul diario scrivevi anche frasi tratte da "Il Corvo" tipo "Non può piovere per sempre"? Ho sempre pensato che faccia tanto "Oh, piove, ma chi cazzo se ne fotte, tanto quando smette riprendo a correre e spacco il culo a tutti e da solo"».  
Mi finsi colpito. «Solo tu potevi darne un’interpretazione così _particolare_ ».  
Mi guardò inclinando appena la testa di lato. «Tu sei così, come perennemente sotto una pensilina ad aspettare che smetta di piovere promettendo a te stesso che dopo prenderai le cose in mano, ma intanto continua a piovere e non si sa quando smetterà…»  
Distolsi lo sguardo, disturbato e con uno strano groppo in gola.  
«Comunque» continuò sospirando, «è il caso di smuoverti un po’» lo vidi cliccare su un file.  
La canzone iniziò. E io agghiacciai. «No, Ale, "Toxic" di Britney Spears, no! Cioè, proprio tutta la discografia sua _no_ ».  
Sorrise compiaciuto. «Cosa c’è di più gay che ballare su una canzone di Britney Spears?»  
«Appunto» annuii. «Stoppala».  
Per tutta risposta alzò il volume, mi afferrò le mani e mi trascinò in corridoio. «Andiamo, siamo soli! Di che hai paura? Che _io_ possa prenderti in giro?» sorrise.  
Deglutii a vuoto. «Ale, davvero, io non so fare l’idiota: ogni volta che provo a fare qualcosa di buffo di proposito, nella mia testa la scena è fantastica e tutto procede per come l’ho steso, poi lo faccio e qualcosa va incredibilmente male. Sono una causa persa».  
«Devi-solo-ballare» scandì bene le parole allacciandomi le braccia intorno al collo con fare sensuale. «Non ci guarda nessuno e non devi aver paura di come ti possa vedere io o cosa possa pensare di te».  
 _Come se la sua opinione per me non fosse importante_.  
«Guarda che per come sono fatto…» non mi fece concludere la frase: mi baciò appassionatamente sulla bocca e diede un’improvvisa spinta al mio bacino con il suo.  
 _Opporc…_  
«Tu non sai quello che stai facendo…» mormorai serio contro le sue labbra.  
«Sì che lo so: ti sto spingendo a mostrarmi anche i lati che pensi di non avere, ma che io a letto con te ho visto benissimo».  
C’era molto di più che una provocazione di tipo sessuale in quell’affermazione, perché a letto con lui venivano fuori cose di me che davvero pensavo di non avere: mi lasciavo andare completamente e la mia insicurezza toglieva le bende al mio ego possessivo, mettevo da parte i miei dubbi sul mio corpo e lasciavo fluire fuori delle sfumature incredibili del mio carattere. Certe volte mi scoprivo aggressivo in modo cieco, maturavo l’idea di scavare a fondo Ale per marchiarlo, per paura di perderlo; altre volte, invece, mi scoprivo tenero, perché pensavo che solo con dei gesti avrei potuto trasmettergli quello che sentivo, ma quella era una tenerezza egoistica e possessiva, perché sapevo che più l’avrei viziato, più difficilmente si sarebbe allontanato da me.  
In me c’era una forza di volontà disperata.  
Gli presi il viso fra le mani e lo baciai quasi come se lo stessi mordendo. La soddisfazione che vidi nei suoi occhi e la sua espressione sorniona furono peggio di una scarica elettrica, su di me. Si avvicinò a me come se stesse per baciarmi di nuovo sulla bocca, ma si allontanò all’ultimo momento iniziando a ballare intorno a me.  
Mentre ballava, le sue mani si posarono su di me leggere come farfalle innocenti in posti innocenti, peccato che una doppia innocenza è qualcosa di talmente sospettoso da poter essere osceno. Mi sfiorò le braccia, le sue dita andarono a tracciare le linee dei miei muscoli e osservammo insieme come si muovevano su di me; le carezze sulle spalle furono rapide per non darmi volutamente il tempo di pensare che stessero per andare sulla schiena, soffocando così un brivido piccolo con uno immediatamente più grande.  
Le sue mani non andarono sulla parte bassa della mia schiena, si fermarono sulle scapole – era dietro di me – lo sentii allargare bene i palmi e poi sfiorarmi l’orecchio e il collo col naso.  
«A che gioco stai giocando?» gli chiesi con la voce appena arrochita.  
«Al gioco che mi permette di metterti in testa un sacco di strane idee sulle cose che vuoi che ti faccia». Mi accarezzò il collo con il dorso della mano, immaginai che stesse osservandomi con aria interessata.  
«Sta funzionando anche troppo» ammisi serio inclinando il capo di lato per fare scorrere meglio la sua mano verso il mio mento; con le dita tracciò le linee della mia mandibola e degli zigomi, inaspettatamente poi si soffermò sulle labbra. Aprii appena la bocca per leccargli le dita, lui allontanò la mano e lo sentii sbuffare un sorrisetto al mio orecchio.  
«Mostrami quello che stai pensando».  
«Fottiti» sussurrai, appena risentito dal suo premere così tanto per liberarmi da tutte le mie paranoie. Lo sentii sorridere ancora di più, le sue mani grandi improvvisamente quasi mi fasciarono la faccia, coprendomi gli occhi; da dietro, spinse piano la fronte contro la mia testa spingendomi ad inclinare appena il capo in avanti, mi baciò languidamente la nuca.  
«Fammi vedere cosa vuoi da me senza pensarci due volte» mormorò contro la mia pelle.  
Mi stava costringendo a tenere gli occhi chiusi per poter restare mentalmente immerso nel mondo di cose che avrei voluto che mi facesse; tutte le sensazioni che mi dava il saperlo così vicino non tanto al mio corpo quanto alla nostra piccola dimensione in cui ci chiudevamo quando facevamo l’amore erano come dei piccoli serpenti elettrici che mi strisciavano sulla pelle sibilando altre provocazioni. C’era da farsi mancare l’ossigeno al cervello fino ad impazzire.  
Misi le mani sulle sue per separarle bruscamente dalla mia faccia, le presi fra le mie e le coprii di piccoli morsi ad occhi chiusi. Sentii il suo corpo premere contro la mia schiena e il suo naso e la sua bocca sfiorarmi il collo.  
«Ci sei quasi, sai?» mi disse all’orecchio, e io gli afferrai i polsi e gli allargai le braccia abbastanza da costringerlo a farmi girare verso di lui.  
Mi prese il viso fra le mani e mi baciò sulla bocca, io lo toccai, _subito_ , infilai le mani sotto la sua camicia e cercai la sua pelle da toccare, _piano_.  
Non ci baciammo più sulla bocca, le nostre mani non andarono mai nei punti più sensibili, anzi se ne stesero ben lontane, e scivolarono piano sopra e sotto i vestiti mentre ci muovevamo per il corridoio _ballando_. Era un gioco strano, ci guardavamo negli occhi con un pizzico di sadismo, allungavamo enormemente i tempi d’attesa continuando a toccarci in quel modo, senza mai baciarci, e sotto le mie mani io non vedevo altro che la sua sensualità, la sua pazienza e costanza e perfino la sua decisione. Nessuno dei due voleva arrendersi per primo.  
Era un gioco leggero e per certi versi spensierato ballare insieme, ma tutta quella falsa innocenza mi stava uccidendo, e gli piaceva, lo vedevo dai suoi occhi e dai suoi piccoli sorrisi accennati; gli piaceva come indietreggiavamo per il corridoio, gli piaceva come lo toccavo. Ero paziente, perché mi ero rassegnato ad abbassare la maschera e a seguire le regole del suo gioco, procedevo lento consapevole che l’attesa avrebbe aumentato il piacere; ero costante, perché non smettevo di seguirlo come lui non smetteva di seguire me, le mura del corridoio non esistevano se non quando ci sbattevamo contro con una spalla o con la schiena e mai le mie mani si staccavano da lui; ero anche sensuale? Gli stava piacendo, quindi forse non era così ridicolo quello che stavo facendo, potevo essere abbastanza sicuro del mio corpo da pensare che potevo trasmettergli tutta la mia voglia anche senza l’atto sessuale in sé, anche così, col mio sguardo puntato nel suo e le mani che non si decidevano ad andare sotto la cintura dei jeans.  
Gli accarezzai il basso ventre di proposito, lo vidi socchiudere gli occhi; ripetei il gesto, determinato a vederlo cedere sotto il mio tocco, _volevo che mi chiedesse di più_ , e lui lo fece, con lo sguardo. Le sue dita andarono ad incagliarsi piano sui passanti della cintura dei miei jeans, si insinuarono appena sotto il bottone centrale ma non lo slacciarono; cercò nei miei occhi una reazione e io gliela diedi tutta, come lui mi stava dando ampiamente le sue di reazioni.  
Non c’erano né gemiti né sospiri, solo respiri lenti e sguardi attenti, la tensione più velenosa che avessi mai sperimentato, ed era dannatamente bello giocare a tentarci. Con chi altri avrei mai avuto il coraggio di giocare così?  
Capii che volevo _scopare_ con lui perché il modo in cui mi liberava da tutti i miei freni e i miei complessi era fare l’amore, _un gesto_ d’amore. L’amore attraverso il sesso più sfrenato era un concetto che finora non avevo mai contemplato, ed era dieci volte più eccitante di scopare e basta.  
Non ce la feci più e crollai quasi tremando: gli afferrai la testa fra le mani e lo baciai sulla bocca, in risposta lui mi slacciò finalmente i jeans e infilò una mano dentro, io feci altrettanto con lui mentre mi spingeva senza troppi complimenti con le spalle contro il muro.  
I nostri baci non erano semplicemente appassionati, erano giochi di lingua perversi, ci leccavamo assaporando attimo dopo attimo quella libertà di essere aggressivi e un po’ violenti; mi accorsi che per la prima volta in vita mia la violenza non mi stava facendo male: quel sesso non era per punirmi per l’avere un corpo e delle voglie che venivano pestate dagli altri, io in quel momento volevo solo godere con Ale e basta.  
Sotto la felpa slacciata avevo una maglietta a maniche corte; mi sollevò la manica sinistra e per la prima volta la sua bocca toccò la mia cicatrice. Nei sogni che ogni tanto mi concedevo di fare avevo immaginato che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe baciato quel marchio, come se quel gesto di adorazione potesse cancellarlo, ma non fu così, Ale non fece quello. Ale _leccò_ la cicatrice con una lascivia tale da ricordarmi il sesso orale. Perché sì, ok, eravamo froci e ora stavamo per scopare, _cazzo_. Sì, ci piaceva scopare così e quelli che mi avevano posto quel marchio non avevano la minima idea di quanto ora fossimo sul procinto di godere. Alla faccia loro.  
Quello che sentivamo non poteva togliercelo nessuno.  
Leccare. Il sesso orale. _Dio mio, sì_ , gliel’avrei fatto ora-subito-adesso. Contro il muro.  
L’afferrai per i capelli per spingerlo a baciarmi, lasciai la presa solo per sbottonargli completamente la camicia; lo costrinsi con le spalle al muro e lo leccai sensualmente ovunque mentre mi abbassavo verso i suoi piedi. Non provai neanche fastidio quando sentii la sua mano fra i miei capelli accompagnare i movimenti della mia testa con una presa possessiva e a tratti un po’ dolorosa.  
Mi fece capire di smetterla posando con fermezza una mano sulla mia fronte; mi ritrovai a chiedergli di scoparmi con una spontaneità che a posteriori trovai disarmante. Non era mio solito dire "Scopami", ma quello che erano stati i miei rapporti prima di Ale erano il "solito", quello invece era "meraviglia sfrenata".  
Con la faccia e i palmi delle mani contro il muro, con le sue dita dentro e la sua voce bassa e calda che mi sussurrava emerite porcate che possibilmente a qualcun altro sarebbero costate un calcio nel culo, deglutivo a stento sciogliendomi sempre di più ogni volta che sentivo il suo respiro caldo mescolarsi al suono languido della sua bocca e della sua lingua contro il mio collo e la mia nuca. Avevo il cervello fottuto e stavo incredibilmente bene. Gli chiesi di nuovo di scoparmi, lui si decise finalmente a farlo.  
Non ero mai stato così consapevole di avere un corpo e di quanto potessi godere per il fatto di averne uno, perché se non avessi avuto un corpo – non importa quanto ben fatto o brutto – io non avrei potuto né sentire né vivere Ale in quel modo. Godevo del mio corpo perché potevo godere di Ale, così tanto al limite, così tanto in modo pazzesco che non fu difficile sentirci come una cosa sola.  
Le sue spinte mi portarono via ogni inibizione nel modo più dolorosamente meraviglioso possibile.  
Quando dopo l’orgasmo ancora col respiro corto sentii le sue labbra posarsi sulla mia spalla per regalarmi un bacio tenero, mi dissi che tutto era assolutamente perfetto e bilanciato oltre ogni previsione: non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio.

 

Probabilmente proprio perché non volevo che quell’appartamento nel week end si trasformasse in un parco giochi lussuriosi quasi lo diventò.  
All’ingresso avevamo un vecchio divano letto che l’anziana proprietaria di casa ci aveva regalato dicendoci che potevamo usarlo, nel caso fossero venuti i nostri genitori a trovarci nel fine settimana. Con sforzi che più che altro ci costarono delle risate, io e Ale portammo il divano in camera mia, che era più agibile della sua in quanto più sgombra – io ero molto più ordinato di lui – e preparammo il nostro personale letto a due piazze con tanti saluti al mondo esterno. Per poter portare quel divano lì facemmo non so più quante manovre e girotondi, alla fine mi mancava la forza di sollevarlo perché ridevo troppo e per poco non me lo feci cadere su un piede.  
Non ci fu più né fame né sete, non uscimmo, non riuscimmo a fare niente che non fosse stare appiccicati come se non ci fosse un domani, tanto che le volte che ci allontanammo l’uno dall’altro anche di una sola stanza mi sentii quasi irrazionalmente depresso. Quei giorni furono un enorme capriccio, perché era capriccioso e insano pensare che fuori da quell’appartamento non ci fosse un mondo ad aspettarci, era insano fare l’amore fino a farsi male portando i propri corpi all’estremo delle forze; era come fare la linguaccia agli altri, era egoistico e ne avevamo bisogno.  
Fare l’amore era come scavare sui nostri corpi alla ricerca continua di reazioni che potessero raccontarci qualcosa di nuovo dell’altro, altre sfumature caratteriali che non avevamo ancora colto, in quel modo ci raccontavamo l’un l’altro tutto quello che eravamo, scoprendo deliberatamente i nostri bisogni. Io ero il più possessivo fra i due, e fu bellissimo scoprirlo attraverso il suo corpo, lui era il più capace di tenerezza, ma il suo impeto faceva diventare aggressivi entrambi. Eravamo una cosa sola e l’idea che gli altri sarebbero tornati presto cominciò a dispiacermi sempre di più.  
Domenica sera la mia stanza sembrava un campo di battaglia, _però_ cambiammo le lenzuola al divano letto, almeno quello. Ale dopo la doccia aprì tranquillamente il mio armadio e scelse quale _mia_ maglietta indossare, poi ordinammo delle pizze.  
Ero seduto sul divano letto col portatile sulle gambe, intento a cercare nella memoria esterna un film da guardare insieme, quando lui entrò in camera mia felice con pizza e bottiglie di birra in mano. C’era qualcosa di glorioso in modo ribelle nel mangiare a letto roba che poteva macchiare tanto, eravamo due cazzoni, dopotutto.  
Ammetto che lo guardai con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra mentre apriva le scatole delle pizze e cianciava sui funghi – sulla pizza sono meglio quelli freschi o quelli precotti? – osservando quanto fosse strano vederlo con qualcosa di mio addosso e quanto fosse giusto che l’avesse. Sfortunatamente, ero convinto che le sue camicie non mi sarebbero mai state dannatamente bene come a lui stavano bene le mie magliette.  
«Comunque, io e te dobbiamo parlare di una cosa importante» mi disse prendendo sia l’oliva nera al centro della mia pizza che quella che c’era sulla sua – a lui non piacevano le olive, ma tanto di solito i pizzaioli ne mettevano sempre una sola e a lui piaceva regalarla agli altri, in quel caso a me.  
«Di cosa?» gli chiesi prima che m’imboccasse cocciutamente la prima oliva – il mio sguardo di rimprovero non servì a fermarlo.  
«Ho letto le tue storie».  
Meno male che avevo già deglutito; sputai il nocciolo con molto _entusiasmo_ , prima che potesse andarmi di traverso.  
«Mi fa piacere» mormorai, lui mi tappò la bocca con la seconda oliva.  
«Davvero non hai intenzione di pubblicare qualcosa? A me piacciono» si accigliò.  
Stappai le birre. «Non è perché qualcosa piace a te allora deve piacere a tutti» ribattei sarcastico.  
«Voleva essere un incoraggiamento» biascicò rubandomi la prima bottiglia stappata dalle mani. «Mi piace come scrivi, perché scrivi come parli. Personalmente non mi sono mai piaciuti quelli che mettono un sacco di metafore: c’è gente che scrive cose come» assunse un tono teatrale, « _il dolore lo colpì all’improvviso come una pugnalata alle spalle data dalla persona più amata e lo intossicò come se la lama fosse stata intrisa dal peggiore dei veleni_ , poi vai tre righe più sotto e leggi che in realtà l’amico del protagonista gli ha fatto cadere per sbaglio un martello sull’alluce. Se mi cade un martello sull’alluce io non penso a poetizzare, io bestemmio».  
Mi andò un sorso di birra di traverso, mi diede delle pacche sulla schiena. «Sei diretto» continuò, «quando ti leggo mi dai sempre l’impressione che tu davvero pensi quello che quel determinato personaggio sta dicendo, e considerando che i tuoi personaggi sono tanti e alle volte contrapposti, alla fine non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se mi stai prendendo per il culo o meno, e la cosa mi piace, perché vuol dire che riesco a sentirti in quel che scrivi: _tu_ permetti agli altri di essere sentito».  
Abbassai lo sguardo e giocherellai ad agitare pigramente il liquido dentro alla bottiglia che avevo in mano; sentii il bisogno di ironizzare per spostare la conversazione su altri binari. «Non sapevo che ti piacesse così tanto essere _preso per il culo_ , magari la prossima volta ci provo!»  
Inarcò un sopracciglio e mi mostrò quanto fosse contrariato provando a cacciarmi in bocca un intero trancio di pizza.  
«Ho fatto delle ricerche» proseguì imperterrito mentre deglutivo un boccone che mi aveva costretto a mandar giù, «c’è una casa editrice che sta facendo un concorso per degli esordienti, potresti…»  
«No» lo fermai subito guardandolo negli occhi, deciso.  
Mi mostrò il suo miglior disappunto.  
«No, Ale» insistei, «te l’ho detto, per me è un gioco, non è qualcosa che ha a che fare con la realtà e comunque sono abbastanza sicuro che, anche volendo, nessuna casa editrice punterebbe su di me: queste sono fortune che spettano agli altri, non a me, credo di essere abbastanza realistico quando dico di non essere fortunato. Ho voglia e bisogno di certezze concrete».  
Sospirò stancamente. «Perché devi essere _così_? Non sei ambizioso, alle volte penso che tu non abbia nemmeno dei sogni…»  
«In parte è vero» ammisi a bocca piena, «non ho dei grandi sogni, se non quello di laurearmi al più presto».  
Si fece un po’ nostalgico. «Sai, penso che i sogni quando si realizzano ci facciano diventare un po’ tristi, perché sono cose su cui avevamo puntato tanto e adesso non ci sono più… Sono i nostri desideri a spronarci, l’ambizione non è mai un male se non è spropositata. Desideri e ambizione sono come una sorta di bussola» imitò la lancetta con un dito, «quando tutto va male e magari qualcosa che stavi per realizzare si spezza, loro ti indicano il Nord, la meta più ambita e lontana, e riesci a scuoterti dicendoti che tanto prima o poi regnerai sul mondo!» concluse con un sorriso al limite della sfrontatezza.  
Lo fissai fintamente serio. «Io devo ancora capire _perché_ sei il mio ragazzo».  
«Chiedi la luna, Fra» ribatté piuttosto, «chiedi alla vita le cose impossibili, quelle più lontane, quelle che al sol pensarci per quanto sono belle ti fanno sorridere e scordare le sofferenze presenti. Non c’è nulla di male a puntare in alto: proprio perché la luna è così in alto prima che riusciremo a raggiungerla potremo realizzare tutte le altre cose; è la luna che ci fa da traino, è la luna il nostro Nord, è lei che indica la bussola».  
Abbassai lo sguardo e posai il trancio di pizza che avevo in mano sulla scatola; avevo come l’impressione che qualcosa mi stesse pungendo dentro.  
«Chiedi la luna e sognala» insisté, «non c’è nulla di male nel farlo. Quando si arriva a toccare il fondo si può soltanto risalire» scrollò le spalle facendo un piccolo sorriso, «e si può andare sempre e solo in una direzione: sempre dritto. Cerca il tuo Nord e tienitelo stretto, ti aiuterà nei momenti più opportuni».  
Restai in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, indeciso se mettere prima a tacere quella cosa che sentivo pungolarmi dentro o il mio ragazzo; alla fine optai per la seconda e gli imboccai a forza della pizza.  
«Smettila di dire cose serie: non sembri tu, ti fanno sembrare un posseduto!»  
 _Mentivo._  
Inghiottì a forza un boccone, si fece teatrale. «Sei terribilmente crudele! E io che penso sempre che tu sia adorabile!»  
«Me e adorabile nella stessa frase non è una cosa buona e giusta» replicai scrollando la testa e portando alla bocca la bottiglia di birra.  
Fortunatamente Ale sapeva sempre fino a che punto poteva premere su certi argomenti che per me erano ancora dei campi minati, quindi subito dopo cominciammo a battibeccare in modo ironico e il resto della cena proseguì in modo più o meno tranquillo, quando uno dei due non minacciava l’altro di soffocarlo imboccandolo a tradimento.  
C’erano momenti in cui mi sentivo molto gatto, come se in una vita passata fossi stato un felino; quelle erano le volte in cui mi veniva voglia di stare rannicchiato rotolandomi sul letto o accanto a qualcuno, come a chiedere di farmi i grattini, ma avevo una dignità da difendere, quindi non lo facevo mai. Ero un gatto solitario che ogni tanto girellava intorno ai piedi del padrone reclamando le sue attenzioni, ma se mai il padrone si fosse mosso per prima l’avrei graffiato a sangue.  
Con un grosso sospiro, mi buttai a pancia in giù sul divano letto; respirai a pieni polmoni il profumo di bucato pulito della federa del cuscino, assaporai il lieve tepore che io e Ale avevamo lasciato sul materasso e sorrisi appena sentendo anche il profumo del suo docciaschiuma unito al mio. Nonostante la stanza sembrasse un campo di battaglia, lì c’era così tanta semplicità da farsi scoppiare il cuore e mi faceva stare bene. Lì, quella stanza, quel momento, al di là di tutto sarebbe stato per sempre: Ale aveva ragione.  
Voltai la faccia verso di lui restando prono, Ale era seduto accanto a me. «Sai» cominciai a dirgli, «nonostante il mio fosse un quartiere di merda, ho dei bei ricordi lì… è vero che in questi momenti che ricordo con nostalgia sono sempre solo e mai con altri amici, però sono cose che mi regalano una malinconia piacevole, nonostante tutto, sono cose che resteranno per sempre».  
«Tipo cosa?» m’invitò a proseguire accarezzandomi i capelli.  
«Il molo di pietra che c’era dietro le palazzine in cui abitavo diventò inagibile quando avevo più o meno diciassette anni: ci fu una forte tempesta e la forza delle onde riuscì a smuovere i blocchi di pietra, che si separarono di molto; misero delle transenne per bloccare il passaggio, per la sicurezza di tutti, ma noi ragazzi e i bambini le scavalcavamo sempre» sorrisi al ricordo. «Era… era triste guardare tutti quei bambini giocare al molo, soprattutto nel periodo in cui diventai cosciente, perché sapevo cosa facevano i loro genitori e cosa li aspettava e poi… sai, loro si atteggiavano da grandi in modo arrogante, però erano molto piccoli e ingenui ed in fondo si accontentavano di poco: un sacchetto di patatine, delle gomme da masticare, oppure un tuffo nella piscina comunale che avevano aperto da poco. Questo i pedofili lo sapevano, sai?» lo vidi trasalire e per un attimo la sua mano si fermò dall’accarezzarmi. «Si iniziava a prostituirsi molto presto, lì, il confine fra prostituzione "normale" e prostituzione minorile era davvero molto labile perché entrambe le cose venivano fatte per campare e realizzare piccoli desideri, nella maggior parte dei casi non c’era la coscienza di capire che si trattasse di pedofilia, perché non c’era nemmeno abbastanza cultura per riuscire a capire quanto fosse una cosa sbagliata. Non c’era né coscienza né conoscenza, alle volte tutto quello che potevi fare era offrire loro delle caramelle prima che fosse un altro tipo di sconosciuto a farlo, e la cosa più agghiacciante è che nulla di questo per loro era agghiacciante, del resto "fare la vita" è sinonimo di "fare la puttana": loro facevano la vita, vivevano di questo». Le sue dita mi sfiorarono uno zigomo, si intrufolarono di nuovo fra i miei capelli e io ripresi a parlare. «Capitava che seduto su qualche blocco di pietra mi chiedessi dove fosse Dio, perché sembrava davvero che Lui si fosse dimenticato di quel posto. A parte questo, però, mi piaceva andare al molo, scavalcare le transenne e andare nel blocco più a largo, specie d’inverno. Di fronte c’era un cantiere navale, il rumore del mare e lo stridere dei gabbiani spesso si confondeva con quello dei lavori in corso, e il mare lì non era per niente pulito, però mi sedevo lì, me ne stavo buono con gli auricolari nelle orecchie e fissavo il mare; ogni volta che il mare era agitato, quando poi tornavo a casa scoprivo di avere le labbra salate e mi piaceva: era come portare il mare a casa con me; è una cosa che a volte mi manca sentire il sapore del mare. Per quanto fosse tutto maledettamente triste, quel momento di solitudine sul molo a ripensarci mi provoca una nostalgia che non mi dispiace» confessai.  
Mi sorrise, le sue dita mi sfiorarono la nuca. «E cos’altro facevi quando eri piccolo?»  
Ricordai una cosa, sbuffai un sorriso e mi morsi un labbro. «Te l’ho detto che la spiaggia era ciottolosa, no? Era anche piena di conchiglie, ma non era facile trovarle perché i sassolini erano tutti di colori diversi, si confondevano con loro, però a me piaceva un sacco cercarle. Quando andavo ancora alle elementari, mi conservavo tutte le bottigliette di succo di frutta di vetro trasparente, riempivo un po’ il loro fondo di ciottolini molto piccoli e poi il resto di conchiglie; avevo non so più quante bottiglie piene messe in fila su una mensola di camera mia!» risi. «Tra la spiaggia e le case dei pescatori c’era una strada molto stretta e in salita e se la percorrevi per un po’ e poi svoltavi al primo angolo a sinistra c’era un forno. Il fornaio faceva sia il pane sia dei dolci, la sua specialità erano i panini morbidi e dolci con le gocce di cioccolato e le crostate di mele, ne ero molto goloso! Solo che il forno era proprio vicino al mare e quindi potevi sentire allo stesso tempo sia il profumo salato del mare che quello dolce delle crostate di mele… questo è il profumo della mia infanzia e credo che sia per questo che mi piacciono un sacco le cose dolci e salate insieme».  
Il sorriso di Alessio si fece appena più largo e tenero, mi spinse gentilmente a mettermi supino e si sedette a cavalcioni su di me intrecciando le sue dita alle mie.  
Mi guardò scuotendo la testa. «Io ti adoro».  
Ricambiai il suo sguardo facendomi fintamente serio. «Smettila di dire fesserie: l’ultima volta è finita con un mazzo di rose».  
Si finse offeso e mi diede un debole pugno sotto la mandibola, a cui replicai con un pugno sulla spalla; quando ci picchiavamo per scherzo finivo sempre per scordarmi che lui non era Elena ed era molto più forte di lei – Elena era l’unica persona con cui finora mi ero lasciato andare facendo delle battaglie simili – quindi spesso la cosa finiva con me che gemevo di dolore perché non mi ero difeso bene e Ale che rideva chiedendomi di fargli vedere cosa mi avesse fatto. Quella volta però lui riuscì a bloccarmi entrambe le mani; si chinò fino ad appoggiare la fronte contro la mia e mi portò una delle mani sul proprio cuore.  
Non mi disse una parola, ma Dio, c’era così tanto nei suoi occhi, nel modo in cui mi guardava, che mi sembrò che il suo cuore che batteva sotto la mia mano così tanto forte stesse assordandomi. Quello che lui sentiva per me mi assordava, mi frastornava e mi _cambiava_ dall’interno; in quel momento non c’era altro che il battito del suo cuore che mi urlava con forza due parole e io giuro, credetemi, in quell’attimo non solo pensai, ma _decisi_ anche quel fotogramma di noi sarebbe stato per sempre.

 

Sabrina iniziò a chiamarmi sempre più spesso, negli ultimi tempi anche una volta al giorno, anche solo per salutarmi. Ero figlio unico e sapevo quanto Alessio tenesse alla sua sorellina: non ci impiegai molto ad abbracciare quell’affetto e farlo mio, sentendomi anch’io una sorta di suo fratello maggiore.  
«A che ora arriverete?» mi chiese al cellulare mentre finivo di preparare il trolley – era arrivato il suo compleanno, avrei passato un week end a casa loro.  
Guardai l’orologio al polso. «Tra circa tre ore e mezza dovremmo essere già lì».  
«Non vedo l’ora di rivederti!»  
Sorrisi intenerito. «Fai la brava e aspettaci quieta!»  
Durante la notte una zanzara mi aveva morso il collo proprio accanto al punto in cui la collana mi sfiorava la pelle: era fastidioso, mi grattai e Alessio se ne accorse di sottecchi; venne alle mie spalle e mi allargò il colletto della maglia per guardare cos’avessi.  
«Sono riuscita ad invitare sua sorella» continuò lei al telefono, riferendosi al ragazzo che le piaceva, «ma lui no, spero che almeno l’accompagni alla festa…»  
«Tranquilla» sorrisi, «tu intanto fai amicizia con la sorella, è anche un buon modo per avere più informazioni su di lui, no?» sentii le labbra e la lingua di Ale sulla puntura di zanzara, trasalii e feci per scacciarlo con una manata: non mentre ero al telefono con sua sorella, per cortesia. Lui rise e continuò tranquillamente.  
«Uffa! Dai, chiudo, a presto!»  
«A fra un paio di ore, un bacione!» chiusi la chiamata e mi voltai seccato verso Ale. «Potresti evitare la posizione del koala in amore sull’eucalipto mentre sono al telefono?»  
Lui rise e mi abbracciò di nuovo da dietro. «No!» mi tempestò il collo di baci e io mio malgrado risi.  
«Su, lasciami finire i bagagli…» mormorai mettendo le mani sulle sue per convincerlo a lasciarmi andare.  
«Ok, intanto porto il mio trolley all’ingresso».  
Lui andò via e io mi grattai la testa cercando di fare mente locale: cosa dovevo fare ancora? Ah, sì! Dovevo controllare la posta elettronica per vedere se un mio compagno di corso mi avesse mandato un allegato con delle dispense. Mi sedetti alla scrivania e velocemente andai a controllare la mia mail; restai perplesso quando vidi che c’era più posta in arrivo di quanto mi aspettassi. Accigliato, cliccai su una mail inaspettata e dal mittente strano – sembrava il nome di qualche strana rivista o… Lessi le prime righe e mi pietrificai.  
Quella era una mail di notifica da parte di una casa editrice, mi avevano scritto per dirmi che avevano ricevuto il mio manoscritto per il concorso che avevano indetto.  
Il problema era che io non avevo mandato un bel niente a loro, _io_.  
 _Alessio_.  
Mi coprii il volto con le mani, mi resi conto che se stavo così fermo era perché ero _furioso_. Stavo addirittura trattenendo il respiro. Avrei voluto urlare, andare da lui all’ingresso, afferrarlo per il colletto e picchiarlo fino a farlo sanguinare. _Come si era permesso?!_  
La mia valigia però era sul letto e Sabrina e la sua famiglia mi stavano aspettando. Io adoravo Sabrina, non potevo rompere con suo fratello proprio il giorno del suo compleanno.  
Stampai la mail, piegai in quattro il foglio e me lo misi in tasca: rispettavo troppo la sua famiglia per far saltare un’occasione simile, ma quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta. L’ultima.  
«Sei pronto? Andiamo?» mi sorrise quando lo raggiunsi all’ingresso con il trolley.  
«Sì, andiamo» ribattei atono.  
Mi guardò accigliato e sorpreso. «Che hai?»  
«Niente, andiamo» insistei, superandolo e aprendo la porta per primo: avevo solo voglia di stare in un spazio pubblico in cui non fossi stato costretto a parlargli, o l’avrei pestato.  
Avevo la mascella serrata e che ero a dir poco cupo doveva essere decisamente evidente, ma se gli avessi parlato in quel momento sarei stato troppo avventato; non volevo rovinare il compleanno di Sabrina o deludere la sua famiglia, dovevo assolutamente provare a trattenermi. Sull’ascensore, Ale mi guardò intensamente più volte, cercando inutilmente sul mio viso e nella mia postura qualcosa che gli dicesse come stavano realmente le cose. Mi chiusi di più e non gli permisi di capire niente.  
Fortunatamente, l’autobus che doveva portarci alla stazione per prendere il pullman per il suo paesino passò presto, quasi non appena arrivammo alla pensilina, ciò gli diede solo modo di farmi un breve riassunto sugli orari del viaggio.  
Sull’autobus non c’erano posti a sedere, restammo in piedi con i trolley incastrati fra le gambe; lui si mise al mio fianco e poggiò una spalla contro la mia: quello era un nostro tipico gesto intimo, un modo per cercarci quando seppur vicini eravamo lontani perché in mezzo alla gente, ma quella volta non funzionò, mi allontanai in modo secco dal suo tocco; la cosa lo turbò visibilmente.  
Andammo alla biglietteria per fare i biglietti e l’ansia di ritrovarmi sul pullman così vicino a lui mi fece stare ancor di più male e serrai di più i denti. Avrebbe voluto parlarmi? Io non avevo nessuna voglia di parlargli.  
Saliti sul pullman, mi sistemai per il viaggio con gesti secchi: mi tolsi il giubbotto e presi subito il lettore mp3 dallo zaino; lo visi di sottecchi guardarmi incerto. _No, non volevo parlargli._  
Mi mise una mano sul braccio; trattenni il respiro e assottigliai gli occhi.  
«Fra, vuoi dirmi che cos’hai?» me lo chiese infastidito e preoccupato insieme.  
Allontanai il braccio dalla sua presa. «Non sul pullman, a casa ne parliamo» risposi incolore.  
«Vuoi dirmi almeno qual è il problema?» era sorpreso. «Un attimo prima ti facevi abbracciare, poi esci da camera tua e sembri in procinto di picchiarmi» _si vedeva così tanto?_ «vuoi dirmi che succede?»  
«Non ne ho voglia di discuterne in un posto dove tutti possono sentirci» tagliai corto.  
«Allora si tratta davvero di me, di qualcosa che ho fatto! Vuoi dirmi cosa, per favore?»  
Con uno scatto rabbioso, l’afferrai per il colletto e mi avvicinai a lui fissandolo negli occhi. «Ti ho detto che ne parleremo a casa» sibilai.  
«Come vuoi» mormorò.  
Nei suoi occhi vidi solo confusione e paura, la cosa mi disgustò; mollai la presa, mi misi gli auricolari e mi ostinai a guardare fuori dal finestrino per tutto il viaggio.  
Faceva bene ad avere paura, perché aveva tradito la mia fiducia.

 

Durante il viaggio, la cosa più orrenda fu percepire in modo netto le sue sensazioni: sentivo la sua paura di perdermi, la sua confusione e la sua frustrazione di non sapere esattamente cosa non andava. Forse, se si fosse fatto un bell’esame di coscienza, avrebbe capito cosa mi aveva fatto.  
Sentire cosa lui sentiva mi provocava dentro una tempesta di emozioni contrapposte, dal volerlo picchiare selvaggiamente all’idea di parlargli pacatamente e perdonarlo subito. Ma non era così facile.  
Vedere Lori mi calmò appena; in macchina mi chiese come stessi e cosa avessi fatto ultimamente. Lei era sempre così radiosa e serena da influenzare gli altri col suo stato d’animo, ferirla facendola assistere ad una lite furibonda fra me e suo fratello era l’ultima cosa che volevo.  
Sua madre mi accolse con un abbraccio goffo ma tenero, suo padre con una stretta di mano virile e uno sguardo un po’ imbarazzato e Sabrina buttandomi le braccia al collo. Non avevo mai avuto la possibilità di poter vivere la mia famiglia, loro invece mi avevano subito fatto spazio nella loro e io ero stato felice di poter assistere ai loro quadretti familiari; non erano persone perfette, ma erano calorose e si erano affezionate a me: qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, loro dovevano restarne fuori.  
Mentre camminavo lungo il corridoio di casa per andare a posare i bagagli in camera di Ale, Sabrina restò incollata a me raccontandomi tutte le cose che sua madre avrebbe preparato da mangiare per il suo compleanno – tutti i suoi piatti preferiti – e i regali che aveva già ricevuto. Sorrisi intenerito, le stampai un bacione sulla guancia ed entrai in camera di Ale; lui entrò dopo di me, fece cenno a sua sorella di uscire e chiuse la porta a chiave.  
Mi tolsi il giubbotto e lo buttai sul letto; lo vidi fremente.  
«Vuoi dirmi adesso che cazzo è successo?!» esordì seccato e ancora confuso.  
Feci una smorfia sarcastica, presi dalla tasca il foglio piegato in quattro e glielo porsi malamente. «Dimmi, quando sarebbe stata tua intenzioni dirmelo? Quando sarebbero usciti i risultati?»  
Spiegò il foglio e lo lesse velocemente, lo vidi frastornato. «Fra…»  
«Come ti sei permesso di inviare qualcosa di mio fingendoti me?! Anzi, non capisco proprio come mai tu abbia scelto di inserire la mia mail invece che la tua, ma forse l’hai fatto perché non avevi letto che avrebbero inviato la notifica» dalla sua espressione colpevole capii che avevo indovinato; scrollai la testa sbuffando.  
«Fra, tu non volevi partecipare e io…»  
«E tu cosa? Hai deciso che _dovevo_ farlo? _Io mi fidavo di te_ » l’indicai furioso, «ti ho dato tutte le mie storie per questo! Io _odio_ farmi leggere da persone che non conosco, _odio_ essere giudicato: sono stato giudicato fin troppo in vita mia!»  
«È solo un fottuto concorso, non c’è niente da perdere! Non avrei mai immaginato che avresti reagito così!»  
Stavamo litigando sottovoce per non farci sentire, era ancor di più frustrante.  
«Hai la minima idea di cosa significano realmente le mie storie per me? Sono i miei rifugi, Ale, sono cose _mie_ , sono le fantasticherie in cui sono _nudo_ : non ho nessuna voglia che qualcun altro legga queste cose e le giudichi pure! Quello che scrivo sono solo delle cazzate, dei momenti in cui mi permetto il lusso di sognare e di essere quello che non posso essere nella vita reale, essere giudicato per quello che scrivo è…» non trovavo le parole, «mi sembra di essere violato! Non sopporto l’idea che qualcuno giudichi l’unica parte di me ancora attaccata ai sogni, va bene? È il mio punto debole! Non voglio che delle persone sconosciute leggano le mie parole, non voglio che qualcun altro…» mi coprii di nuovo il volto con le mani, ringhiai frustrato. «Dio, Ale! Ti avevo mostrato la mia debolezza, che cazzo di bisogno c’era di andare a sputtanare tutto!»  
«Ti è mai venuto in mente che proprio perché per te le tue storie sono così importanti possano esserlo anche per qualcun altro?» ribatté arrabbiato, scosso e ancora impaurito. «Hai mai pensato che quello che scrivi possa arrivare dentro a qualcuno così tanto da dargli qualcosa in modo permanente?»  
«Non scrivo per gli altri, scrivo per me!» indicai me stesso, furente.  
«Ed è proprio questo il punto, Fra! Scrivi così tanto per te, per curare te stesso, che quando si legge qualcosa di tuo ci si resta intrappolati dentro, perché si sente benissimo che quello che dici è davvero quello che senti! C’è così tanto di te nel modo in cui ti dai sulla carta con così tanta facilità che si resta bloccati davanti alla pagina: tu sai affascinare, perché lo fai per te, non per ingraziarti il lettore» scossi di nuovo la testa. «Fra, tu sei tutto questo. Questa parte di te ancora attaccata ai sogni non dovresti buttarla via, non dovresti chiuderla e pestarla, perché è il tuo vero modo di vivere. È vero, tu non salverai il mondo, non è l’amore che salverà il mondo, ma ci sono parole che valgono la pena di essere ascoltate, ci sono parole che tu _devi_ dire a tutti. Perché non vuoi mostrarti? Perché non vuoi mostrare quanto vali?»  
«Io non sono niente di tutto questo e tu non sai nulla di me» sibilai fissando il pavimento per evitare di guardarlo in faccia.  
«No, tu sei anche molto di più di tutto questo, e il motivo per cui ancora so poco di te è perché ti ostini ancora a non aprirti abbastanza! Fra, io l’ho fatto per te!» alzai appena lo sguardo e vidi i suoi occhi lucidi. «Era tarda sera ed ero nella mia stanza, ok? Tu stavi dormendo nel mio letto e ti agitavi… Ti agiti spesso nel sonno, sai? Credo che tu abbia degli incubi ricorrenti molto vividi, perché ogni volta finisci col lamentarti nel sonno e respirare forte. Io ti ho guardato e mi sono sentito impotente, perché non ti potrò mai portare via certe ferite: potrò dormire al tuo fianco anche tutta la mia dannata vita, ma non ci sarà mai, _mai_ la possibilità che qualcosa di brutto all’improvviso non ti rifaccia rivivere i tuoi incubi; hai idea di quanto mi spaventi il fatto che questa sia proprio l’unica certezza che ho su di noi e il nostro rapporto? Nessuno ha mai creduto in me, ho sempre dovuto spronarmi da solo, ho sempre dovuto mettere da solo a tacere le voci di chi diceva che tanto non ce l’avrei mai fatta a proseguire gli studi. Non sono mai stato incoraggiato, ma lo sai che proprio per questo non riesco a non incoraggiare chi amo: l’ho fatto con Sabrina, ho voluto farlo anche con te. Ho solo creduto in te, ho fatto solo questo. _Per te_ ».  
«E hai sbagliato! Tu non devi credere in me, non devi…»  
«Mi dispiace aver fatto tutto alle tue spalle, ma ti giuro che non c’è stata alcuna cattiveria da parte mia, te lo giuro! Non volevo farti del male…»  
«Ma l’hai fatto!» puntai gli occhi nei suoi, avevamo entrambi lo sguardo lucido.  
«Volevo soltanto spronarti, volevo soltanto che tu cominciassi a credere in te almeno la metà di quanto _io_ credo in te!»  
«Non ti ho mai chiesto di credere in me!»  
«Non posso non credere in te: ti amo!»  
Le sue ultime parole mi scossero e mi raggelarono. Mi sconvolsero, mi prosciugarono portandomi via qualsiasi tipo di emozione stessi provando in quel momento, probabilmente impallidì anche.  
«Ale, non…»  
«Ti amo» ripeté in un soffio; scossi la testa ed evitai di guardarlo in faccia. «Fra, ti amo, non puoi volere davvero che tutto finisca così, ti prego… Ti amo».  
Mi sentivo come se qualcuno stesse cercando di strapparmi il cuore dal petto a mani nude. «Non…»  
«Ti amo».  
Quelle parole erano come proiettili, per me.  
«Mi dispiace» riuscii a malapena a dirgli.  
«Ti dispiace cosa?» cercò speranzoso il mio sguardo.  
«Mi dispiace… _tutto_ » mi mancava l’aria. «Non riesco ad andare oltre, non riesco a… Mi hai fatto male. Mi dispiace».  
Bussarono alla porta. «Ragazzi, il pranzo è pronto!» cinguettò Lori dall’altra parte della porta.  
«Arriviamo!» rispose subito Ale; mi guardò in ansia. «Fra?»  
Mi asciugai in fretta gli occhi. «Mi dispiace» ripetei ostinatamente. «Andiamo di là, prima che si preoccupino».  
Provò a posarmi una mano sul braccio, ma io scappai subito mettendo una mano sulla chiave della porta.  
La verità era che mi dispiaceva essere amato.

 

A pranzo ci chiesero cosa avessimo fatto ultimamente e come l’altra volta mi destreggiai con una discreta abilità fra i vari gossip e le notizie fasulle di cui parlavano alla TV. La madre di Ale si premurò di riempirmi il piatto sempre due volte, ripetendo ogni volta con disappunto quanto fossi magro; il padre annuiva con un piccolo grugnito, Lori sorrideva dietro il dorso di una mano e Sabrina faceva qualche battuta fuori luogo.  
Quella era la famiglia di Ale, io c’ero entrato per sbaglio ma mi era dispiaciuta l’idea di restarci e ora… Io e Ale non potevamo rompere davanti a loro e non in un giorno di festa, mi dispiaceva farlo perché ormai ero affezionato a loro. Mi dispiaceva anche l’idea di rompere di conseguenza i miei rapporti con loro.  
«Francesco, tutto a posto?» mi chiese Lori accigliata. «Mi sembri pensieroso».  
Abbozzai un sorriso di circostanza. «No, tutto bene, sono soltanto un po’ stanco» mentii; vidi di sottecchi Ale incupirsi e stringersi nelle spalle.  
Mi aveva detto che mi amava. Io ne ero dispiaciuto.  
Trovai tutto così soffocante che fui incredibilmente felice di alzarmi e andare ad aiutare le ragazze a lavare i piatti.  
Mentre ero al lavello, Sabrina sistemò nei posti sbagliati i piatti continuando a parlare di quello che avrebbe fatto quella sera con i suoi amici; sorrisi più volte provando a schizzarla con dell’acqua. Mi sarebbe mancata. Mi sarebbe mancato tutto.  
Ale entrò in cucina stretto nelle spalle e con le mani in tasca. «I miei vanno a fare la spesa, useranno la mia macchina perché ha il portabagagli più spazioso; vieni con noi?»  
Non c’era un motivo reale per dirgli di no e considerando che sicuramente era stato un desiderio di sua madre uscire con noi non me la sentii di dirgli di no.  
In macchina Ale si mise alla guida e i suoi si sedettero dietro; Ale fece ai suoi qualche battuta su come con l’età che avanzava adesso lui fosse diventato il loro taxista di fiducia, sua madre balbettò qualcosa imbarazzata, suo padre replicò indicandoci lungo la via le strade che faceva quando era lui ad accompagnarlo a scuola. Per un lungo attimo immaginai il piccolo Ale in macchina con suo padre, imbottito con un giubbotto troppo grande ma che sua madre pensava l’avrebbe riscaldato meglio, e lo zaino in grembo. Ormai sapevo così tante cose di lui che per me era facile immaginare le sue reazioni e come fosse qualche anno fa. Alessio era la persona che volevo accanto e la persona che mi aveva ferito. Non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa.  
Una volta dentro al supermercato, suo padre andò a mettersi in fila in macelleria, sua madre andò alla ricerca di qualcosa di particolare fra gli scaffali e io e Ale restammo a gironzolare col carrello della spesa.  
Eravamo da soli, Ale aveva in mano la lista della spesa e io spingevo il carrello standoci appoggiato con le braccia, chino. Avrei voluto prendergli la lista dalle mani per leggerla e concentrarmi cocciutamente soltanto su fare la spesa.  
«Cosa dobbiamo prendere?» mormorai atono.  
Lui fissò la lista e per un attimo mi sembrò intenzionato sul serio a fare come avevo pensato, poi sospirò e mi guardò in faccia. «Fra, cosa dobbiamo fare? Vuoi davvero che… che» non riuscì a finire la frase.  
«Che finisca così?» conclusi io per lui.  
«Sì» esalò abbassando lo sguardo e mettendo una bottiglia di Coca Cola nel carrello.  
Era assurdo ritrovarci a parlare di una cosa così importante e decisiva facendo la spesa.  
«Al momento sono molto…» arrabbiato? Scosso? Impaurito? «confuso. Mi sento molto ferito, io… davvero non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe successa una cosa simile fra di noi…» o forse avrei dovuto saperlo fin dall’inizio che quel suo premere troppo per cercare di aiutarmi alla fine avrebbe soltanto fatto danni.  
«Hai bisogno di tempo?» mi chiese esitante, tenendo lo sguardo basso e facendo roteare nella mano un barattolo di pelati.  
«Credo di sì» mi schiarii la voce.  
«Dirò a mamma che partiremo domani mattina, mi inventerò una scusa, così non ci sentiremo costretti in questa situazione…» parlò senza guardarmi e gesticolando… non era suo solito gesticolare.  
«Grazie» mormorai; lui scrollò le spalle.  
«Avete preso tutto?» ci chiese sua madre venendo verso di noi con le braccia cariche di roba; suo figlio l’aiutò a sistemare tutto per bene dentro al carrello.  
«Quasi» le rispose Ale, «andiamo a vedere a che punto è papà?» si avvicinò al carrello e io mi allontanai subito, non perché non volessi essere toccato da lui, ma perché lui conosceva quel grande supermercato meglio di me e sapeva quale corsia prendere per andare al banco giusto: quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto per cancellare quei riflessi che ci legavano? E perché una persona che mi conosceva così tanto mi aveva fatto una cosa simile con consapevolezza?  
Al banco della carne, suo padre stava parlando col macellaio, discutevano di cosa mangiano gli animali di adesso negli allevamenti rispetto a quelli di una volta al pascolo.  
«Mi raccomando» disse la signora Lucia al macellaio, «tagliamela bene questa fetta di petto di tacchino, che ci devo fare il rollè di carne per mia figlia piccola: oggi è il suo compleanno!»  
«Ah! E quanti anni compie?»  
«Sedici anni!»  
«Come passa il tempo! I figli si fanno grandi e noi invecchiamo, eh? Alessio!» si rivolse a lui con un sorriso paterno. «Ti si vede sempre di meno da quando vai all’università, eh? Quando ti laurei?»  
«Presto» minimizzò, non era neanche in vena di dare una data approssimativa.  
«Eh, stai sempre là a studiare, vieni qui sempre di meno… che c’hai la ragazza, là? Non vieni mai perché stai con lei?» ammiccò.  
Non so cosa fu più imbarazzante, se il fatto che a chiedere ciò in modo virile fosse un macellaio armato di coltellaccio, se il fatto che tutta la famiglia sapeva di noi o se perché in realtà io e Ale fossimo in procinto di lasciarci. Quello che però successe dopo, ci sorprese ancor di più.  
«Veramente, lui è il ragazzo di mio figlio».  
Era stato il padre di Alessio a parlare, posando una mano sulla mia spalla.  
«Ah» esalò il macellaio, con il coltellaccio a mezz’aria.  
Mi schiarii nervosamente la voce e guardai dalla parte opposta. _Bene_.  
«Non sapevo…» biascicò ancora il macellaio, ma fortunatamente la signora Lucia spezzò subito l’atmosfera tesa con una vocina piccola e imbarazzata.  
«Francesco, vuoi qualcosa di particolare?» mi chiese riferendosi alla carne del banco.  
«No, grazie» feci un colpetto di tosse nervosa.  
«Allora siamo a posto così» annuì al macellaio lasciandogli intendere di chiudere il conto.  
Scivolammo in silenzio nel reparto vini, il padre di Ale commentò alcune bottiglie con tono burbero, di sottecchi vidi Ale fissarmi a sua volta di sottecchi: fossimo stati in pace, quella sarebbe stata una cosa che ci avrebbe spinto a tenerci per mano, in quel momento, come alla ricerca di un calore che sancisse ancora una volta il fatto che gli altri potevano dire quello che volevano, ma noi non ci saremmo mai lasciati.  
Alla cassa ci muovemmo come una grande famiglia che fa la spesa, in una perfetta sequenza di _tu metti la spesa sul nastro-io impacchetto-poi rimettiamo tutto dentro al carrello per portarlo in macchina_ e quel calore familiare pungolò di nuovo il mio cuore. Allora era così essere una famiglia, mi era sempre mancato. Mi sarebbe mancato anche dopo.  
A casa trovammo Sabrina che saltellava per il corridoio col cellulare all’orecchio: stava parlando con una sua amica e in contemporanea sventolava una mano per farsi asciugare lo smalto sulle unghie.  
«Potresti aiutarci a cucinare, sai?» la rimproverò non troppo severamente la sorella maggiore.  
«No, oggi è la mia festa!» ribatté facendo la linguaccia; eravamo comunque tutti sicuri che non appena lo smalto si fosse asciugato lei sarebbe venuta in cucina a provare ad aiutarci facendo l’assaggiatrice ufficiale.  
«Vi aiuto io» mi offrii posando i sacchetti della spesa sul tavolo.  
«Non devi!»  
«È un piacere» scrollai le spalle.  
Il padre di Ale cominciò a preparare il camino per la sera, Ale apparecchiò la tavola con Sabrina che ordinava quale servizi di piatti e bicchieri usare e io aiutai in cucina Lori e la signora Lucia. Quella sottile e calda familiarità non mi sembrò innaturale e mi fece capire quanto in futuro avrei sofferto se davvero me ne fossi allontanato.

 

A cena Lori scattò un sacco di foto senza preavviso, Sabrina mangiò entusiasta e rise più del solito e suo padre… borbottò come sempre. La signora Lucia era invece commossa.  
Alessio prese la bottiglia di spumante e la rese più facile da stappare per sua sorella allentando un po’ il tappo, lei protestò dicendo che non era poi così imbranata. Ragion per cui quando stappò il tappo finì dritto contro la fronte di suo padre.  
C’era un’atmosfera allegra e frizzante, a tratti potevo sentire l’ansia di Sabrina riguardo il suo prossimo e brevissimo incontro con il ragazzo che le piaceva e le augurai mentalmente tutto il bene possibile. Quasi mi commossi quando la vidi soffiare sulle candeline.  
Mentre sua madre tagliava la torta e la serviva, Sabrina batté le mani felice guardando me e Alessio.  
«Non ci sono solo regali per me! Abbiamo anche una cosa per voi!»  
Aggrottai la fronte e guardai stupito Alessio, che con lo sguardo mi lasciò intendere altrettanto meravigliato che non ne sapeva niente.  
«Che avete combinato?» domandò preoccupato Ale.  
«Niente di che» mormorò sua madre, un po’ sulla difensiva, «solo che…» aprii un cassetto del salotto e prese qualcosa di piccolo che non vidi subito bene, «sappiamo che vi siete scambiate degli anelli che portate sempre e… ci stavamo chiedendo se avremmo mai il piacere di vedervi fidanzati in modo più ufficiale» sorrise imbarazzata, «così, nel frattempo, abbiamo deciso di regalarvi queste…»  
Porse a suo figlio un’inequivocabile scatolina da gioielleria, deglutii a stento. Dentro c’erano due sottili fedine d’argento, semplici e senza alcuna incisione, puramente simboliche.  
Entrambi restammo a fissarle con le sopracciglia alzate e la bocca aperta.  
«La misura di Ale la conoscevamo» ci disse Lori con un sorriso, «per quella di Francesco ci siamo arrangiati un po’ – lui mi aveva detto per puro caso che l’anello di Ale gli andava un po’ largo – speriamo che vi vadano bene!»  
Quelle fedine erano la loro benedizione, approvazione e speranza che costruissimo una famiglia. Avere tutto quello proprio quando non sapevo se avrei lasciato o meno Ale mi tolse l’aria e mi annebbiò la vista: dove altro avrei potuto trovare una cosa simile?  
Eravamo entrambi a dir poco scossi.  
«Non vi piacciono?» ci chiese in ansia sua madre. «Non volevamo essere invadenti, sono solo degli anelli simbolici, potremmo cambiarli o… Nella speranza che un giorno la vostra relazione sia ufficiale, ecco» concluse imbarazza.  
Vidi Ale con gli occhi lucidi deglutire a stento: per lui era tutta un’altra cosa, essere accettato così e fino a quel punto era _decisamente_ tutt’altra cosa rispetto a me. «Non dovevate disturbarvi… Sono bellissime, grazie».  
Lori gli circondò il collo con un braccio e gli stampò un bacione sulla guancia, sua madre si tamponò gli occhi lucidi col dorso della mano, suo padre… assentì grugnendo e Sabrina batté le mani invitandoci ad indossare gli anelli.  
«Dai, dai! Fatemi questo regalo di compleanno! Voglio vedervi scambiarvi gli anelli!»  
Non potevamo fare altro che accontentarli, lo sapevamo entrambi.  
Ale inspirò a fondo e prese la fedina un po’ più piccola, la mia, e mi guardò come a chiedermi scusa con lo sguardo, perché proprio quello non era il momento giusto per fare una cosa simile; gli annuii impercettibilmente come a dirgli "vai pure".  
Mi mise l’anello al dito e dentro di me soffocai con forza la consapevolezza che fosse tutto una bugia. La persona che mi stava mettendo quell’anello al dito giurandomi così simbolicamente fedeltà era la stessa che aveva tradito la mia fiducia non appena mi ero aperto, era la stessa persona che aveva scavato dentro al mio punto debole fino a farmi male in modo consapevole. Era tutto un po’ troppo.  
La fedina mi calzò bene, la coincidenza mi spiazzò – avevo sperato che non mi andasse bene, così non avrei potuto indossarla – e a mia volta gli misi la sua al dito.  
Sabrina si alzò dal tavolo e venne ad abbracciarci stringendoci entrambi con le sue braccia, Lori ci baciò sulle guance, sua madre ci guardò commossa. Suo padre grugnì.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere un vero momento di festa, ma oltre a sentire da lontano la felicità di Ale per essere stato totalmente accettato dai suoi non riuscivo a sentire niente, se non un senso di colpa.  
Era andata, stava per finire.

 

Seguire Sabrina alla sua festa era fuori discussione; forse sarebbe stata incredibilmente felice di mostrare alle sue amiche la coppia gay con cui era gloriosamente imparentata, ma quella era la sua festa e i grandi non erano di certo i benvenuti.  
Lasciammo i genitori di Ale in salotto a guardare una trasmissione alla TV nell’attesa che la figlia rientrasse a casa e andammo in camera a prepararci per la notte.  
In bagno, mi concessi dieci minuti buoni di silenzio statico col viso coperto dalle mani: perché era successa una cosa simile? In che direzione stavamo andando, ora? Era un incubo, vero?  
In camera, trovai Ale seduto sul suo letto ad aspettarmi; chiusi la porta a chiave e lo guardai restando in piedi al centro della stanza: avremmo parlato di nuovo, non potevo evitarlo, purtroppo.  
Mi guardò serio e triste insieme. «Non pensare però che io mi arrenderò così facilmente…»  
«Alessio…»  
«Non…» alzò una mano per fermarmi, deglutì a stento. «Ho lottato per convincerti a credere in noi, ho voluto tanto che stessimo insieme, quindi non credere che ti lascerò andare facilmente. Ok, ho sbagliato, sei confuso: ti darò il tempo che vuoi perché sappiamo entrambi che una tua reazione e decisione avventata non è quello che vogliamo, ma non ti lascerò andare facilmente… Per quanto possa contare dirtelo, il tuo perdono per me è la cosa più importante, adesso».  
«Ho sempre avuto paura che prima o poi tu ti saresti spinto un po’ oltre per farmi aprire» ammisi fissando il pavimento. «Mi hai fatto un male cane, hai tradito la mia fiducia e… confesso che mi sento anche un po’ umiliato, perché hai mandato il mio manoscritto come se io non fossi in grado di intendere e di volere: il mio intento e la mia volontà era quella di non essere letto da persone che non sanno niente di me e che mi giudicheranno».  
«La mia unica intenzione era spronarti, lo sai» fece un piccolo sorriso triste, «non ti ho fatto male con consapevolezza, non pensare questo».  
«Credevo che tu mi conoscessi abbastanza da sapere fino a che punto spingerti, ma mi sbagliavo: hai idea di quanto questo cambi il modo in cui vedo te e il nostro rapporto? Tu non ti aspettavi questa mia reazione e io non mi aspettavo che tu facessi una cosa simile: è una sorta di rivelazione enorme, non credi?» feci un sorriso amaro.  
Non riuscì a replicare nulla, espirò a fondo e si coprì il volto con le mani.  
«Meglio dormire, ora» mormorai avvicinandomi al mio letto.  
Lui restò impassibile per qualche secondo, come ad assicurarsi che io volessi davvero chiudere il discorso così; quando mi vide sdraiarmi e coprirmi, si riscosse.  
«Buonanotte» spense la luce.  
Gli diedi le spalle e deglutii a forza per provare a cacciare indietro le lacrime: è dura aver voglia di piangere quando non puoi, avremmo sofferto di più entrambi se mi avesse sentito. Ero sconsolato, perché nella mia vita avevo finalmente trovato un conforto e ora l’avevo perso, ce l’avevo col mondo intero e anche un po’ con me stesso, volevo tornare indietro nel tempo per non dargli la mia chiavetta USB. Volevo piangere fino a farmi scoppiare la testa, ma non potevo. Stavo fermo immobile sotto le coperte e non riuscivo neanche a riscaldarmi, c’era soltanto un gelo desolante dentro e fuori di me, nonostante quello che fino a poco tempo prima era stato il mio conforto fosse ad un solo passo da me.  
Mi addormentai quando lo stress prevalse e quando la mattina mi svegliai fu doloroso più del previsto constatare che niente era stato un incubo molto vivido.  
Poi baci, abbracci, "Torna presto" – no, non sarei tornato – colazione fatta in fretta e in silenzio… Avevo solo voglia di tenere la mascella serrata e di non pronunciare una sola parola, ero nauseato dal modo in cui la vita con me era stata per l’ennesima volta beffarda. Non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa.  
Lori mi salutò con un caloroso abbraccio, mi guardò negli occhi accarezzandomi il viso con dolcezza.  
«Qualsiasi cosa ti stia turbando, spero che passi presto» mi augurò.  
Avrei voluto ridere isterico.  
Quando il pullman lasciò la piazzetta sentii un peso cadermi dalle spalle: almeno non avrei dovuto più fingere, ora mi aspettava "a malapena" condividere il tetto con Ale in quella situazione.  
Lui rispettò i miei spazi, non cercò la mia spalla per dormire; i miei due auricolari mi sembrarono per la prima volta troppi. Il cielo fuori dal finestrino era grigio e piatto – privo di nuvole – come l’asfalto che macinava il pullman; era una strada grigia quella che ci stava riportando a casa.  
In un silenzio che sapeva di frustrazione e delusione, arrivammo in città e prendemmo l’autobus per andare al nostro appartamento; ci scambiammo soltanto qualche mezza parola solo quando fu strettamente necessario.  
I ragazzi non erano in casa, anche loro erano tornati al loro paese per il week end, sarebbero tornati a tarda sera, e quando la porta dell’appartamento si chiuse alle nostre spalle mi sentii molto inutile mentre guardavo Ale andare a chiudersi in camera sua. Da solo.  
Ci stavamo facendo male a vicenda in modo atroce.  
Andai in camera mia e mi liberai subito del giubbotto e della sciarpa, non avevo alcuna voglia di disfare la valigia. Accesi il computer tanto per fare qualcosa.  
L’avevo pensato giusto qualche giorno prima che se mai le cose fossero finite male il nostro appartamento mi avrebbe ucciso perché disseminato di ricordi: certo che me ne portavo di sfiga da solo, eh? Era perfino soffocante stare nella mia stessa stanza, perché l’eco delle nostre risate mentre portavamo il divano letto lì dentro era insopportabile. Com’era insopportabile perfino guardare gli oggetti della mia stanza che lui aveva toccato. Non capivo se fosse più doloroso il fatto che adesso il suo tocco mi mancasse, o se fosse invece più doloroso pensare che forse mentre lasciava tracce di sé ovunque non mi capiva per niente. Mi aveva capito così poco da ferirmi.  
Non smettevo di ripetermelo che lui non l’aveva fatto con consapevolezza, ma mi chiedevo anche come diavolo avesse fatto a non arrivarci. E adesso stavamo male entrambi. Odiavo sapere che dall’altra parte del muro lui stesse di merda quanto me, la mia reazione stava buttando giù entrambi.  
Sospirai stancamente e mi decisi di navigare su internet a casaccio.  
Alessio non avrebbe mollato, ma mi avrebbe lasciato i miei spazi; certo, avrebbe costantemente cercato da parte mia un segnale, un cenno che gli permettesse di capire che "ora ne possiamo parlare" ma io non sapevo quando e _se_ gliel’avrei mai dato quel fottuto segnale: c’era da dire anche questo, ero un codardo e sì, stavo più che altro preservando me stesso dal dolore.  
Davvero in nome della mia autoconservazione volevo che tutto quello che avevamo avuto di bello finisse?  
Non volevo stare sotto lo stesso tetto con lui, non volevo però neanche lasciarlo.  
Respirai a fondo massaggiandomi le tempie; tirai su col naso e cercai online il costo di biglietti aerei che potevano interessarmi.  
Fissai immobile la schermata del computer per non so quanto, mi ripetei in loop che non valevo niente e cliccai per procedere con l’acquisto del biglietto.  


"I'm letting you down  
You are just hiding it so well  
You’re giving me no sign  
No interest  
You don’t really want this, you don’t really want this  
So right now  
Are you gonna try to save yourself  
I bet you’re so sick  
Of hearing it  
You don’t really want this, you don’t really want this"  
 ** _You do, you don't_ \- The Friday Night Boys** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiuNMcFUjaM))  



	5. Capitolo 5

"And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
And all the lovers with no time for me  
And all of the mothers raised their babies  
To stay away from me  
And pray they don't grow up to be me"  
 ** _Golden_ \- Fall out boys** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3MtxTKYmqk))  


Me ne andai via come un coniglio, senza dirlo ad Alessio in modo diretto, solo la sera prima biascicai ad un confuso Pietro che la mattina dopo sarei partito. Molto presto.  
I ragazzi capirono che fra me e Ale era successo qualcosa, ma era così palese che fosse qualcosa di brutto e l’atmosfera era così pesante che non ci chiesero nulla, almeno per il momento. Sarebbe stato doloroso anche per loro se io e Ale ci fossimo lasciati davvero, perché inevitabilmente uno dei due avrebbe lasciato l’appartamento.  
Tutto era diventato un improvviso disastro.  
Quella mattina attaccai un post it giallo sul frigo in cui dicevo quando sarei tornato – fra cinque giorni – e che avevo lasciato i soldi per l’affitto sotto il barattolo dello zucchero, dentro la dispensa. Quando chiusi la porta, il rumore delle ruote del trolley per il palazzo mi rimbombò dentro in modo orrendo, come se fosse una sorta di punizione.  
Mentre l’aereo si fermava sulla pista d’atterraggio, guardai il cielo grigio: sembrava che una cappa di tristezza mi stesse seguendo ovunque, anche lì. Misi lo zaino in spalla, mormorai un saluto distratto alle hostess e andai a ritirare il mio bagaglio; strada facendo, inviai un SMS.  
"Mamma, sono atterrato".  
Mia madre mi accolse con un abbraccio caloroso; le lessi in volto che aveva capito che quel mio improvviso ritorno a casa nascondeva qualcosa, ma mi conosceva troppo bene per chiedermelo in modo diretto, quindi quel suo abbraccio fu il suo modo di dirmi che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa lei c’era. Mi commossi e distolsi lo sguardo.  
«Allora, com’è andato il viaggio?» mi chiese con un sorriso che per un attimo mi ricordò il modo in cui Lori spezzava sempre l’atmosfera pesante.  
«Bene» annuii, «non ci sono state turbolenze».  
Si fissò allo specchietto retrovisore e si lamentò della sua ricrescita, le sorrisi dicendole che per me era sempre bella; fece una smorfia e mi parlò del suo parrucchiere. Sì, stava spostando tutto su altri binari perché aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di grosso che non andava.  
Lungo la strada mi disse che non aveva avuto modo di fare la spesa e se per pranzo volessi qualcosa di particolare; aggiunse anche che ero dimagrito ulteriormente, mi ricordò la madre di Ale e nascosi un sorriso amaro dietro il dorso della mano.  
Erano le undici del mattino e il centro del mio quartiere era poco animato, incrociammo uno degli autobus comunali che di solito prendevo quando andavo a scuola; in quel posto i negozi cambiavano, ma erano sempre gli stessi – vendevano sempre le stesse cose, cambiavano soltanto il proprietario e il nome del negozio – e ogni volta che qualcuno apriva una nuova attività che vendeva qualcosa di più creativo e innovativo chiudeva subito per mancanza di clientela: era come se la gente non si interessasse al nuovo e si attaccasse con forza alle cose più semplici come supermercato-farmacia-chiesa-tabacchino. Non c’era neanche un cinema.  
Era da masochisti tornare al mio paese proprio mentre stavo male, ma avevo bisogno di allontanarmi da Ale e dal posto in cui avevamo lasciato troppi ricordi e quello era l’unico posto dove potevo sempre tornare, da mamma, l’unica mia grande colonna.  
«Vado a fare la spesa» mi disse mamma quando entrammo a casa, «vieni con me o vuoi riposare?»  
Al supermercato avrei visto un sacco di gente che mi avrebbe chiesto cosa facevo e come stavo, gente del paese che non aspettava altro che quel figlio degenere che invece di portare subito il pane a casa era andato a studiare, finalmente crollasse, quindi no, non mi andava di vedere nessuno.  
«Mi sdraio un po’ a letto» declinai l’offerta con un piccolo sorriso.  
Camera mia era rimasta ferma ai miei diciotto anni. Erano passati solo due anni scarsi, ma l’esperienza dello studio fuori sede mi aveva fatto maturare abbastanza da non rispecchiarmi più nel modo in cui avevo arredato la mia stanza; mi sembrava a tratti anche un po’ infantile, per certi versi anche un po’ cupa in modo autocompiaciuto. Si sentiva che io in quel posto non ci avrei più realmente vissuto, visto che non lo riarredavo, e per la prima volta mi chiesi come si sentisse mamma quando alle volte apriva la porta e guardava la stanza del suo bambino, che ora era incredibilmente cresciuto lontano da lei e non sarebbe mai più realmente tornato. E nonostante tutto, lei questo lo accettava, per il mio bene.  
Mi sedetti sul letto poggiando la schiena contro la testiera, provai a pensare cosa avrei fatto nel pomeriggio; mi squillò il cellulare.  
«Ciao, Elena» biasciai incolore aprendo la linea, sapevo già che mi avrebbe rimproverato.  
«Si può sapere perché devi essere sempre così dannatamente masochista? Avresti potuto venire da me e Valeria per qualche giorno, invece che di tornare in quel posto dimenticato da Dio!»  
Mi grattai la testa socchiudendo gli occhi. «Avrei comunque incontrato Ale in giro per la città, l’università è più piccola di quanto pensiamo e… tutta la città è disseminata di posti in cui io e Ale siamo stati insieme, anche prima di _stare_ insieme, e io sento il bisogno di respirare» feci un grosso respiro a fatica.  
La sentii sbuffare dispiaciuta. «Non potresti semplicemente perdonarlo e basta?»  
«Ele, non si tratta di questo, non…» mi passai una mano sulla faccia, esasperato. «Per la prima volta nella mia vita mi sentivo felice, avevo così tanto che pensavo quasi con certezza che sarebbe successa una cosa simile da un momento all’altro! Non ho mai avuto un appoggio simile in vita mia, non ho mai avuto qualcuno a cui dire quello che ho vissuto senza che fosse qualcuno l’ha vissuto con me – come te, per esempio – credevo che certi segreti sarebbero morti con me. Per la prima volta mi sono fidato, ho mostrato i miei punti deboli ed ecco quello che è successo» assunsi un tono sarcastico, «la vita mi ha ricordato per l’ennesima volta che certe fortune spettano agli altri, non a me! Mi sento umiliato dalla stessa sorte, preso a calci dalla vita. Una sola dannata volta che ero realmente felice!»  
«Ale ti cercherà…»  
«Parlerò con lui quando tornerò, fra cinque giorni, così nel frattempo avrò modo di capire che diavolo voglio adesso dal nostro rapporto senza i nostri ricordi che mi ballano fra i piedi come topi esaltati! Ho bisogno di spazio, aria!» ripetei.  
«E non potevi andartene a rilassarti in un’isola tropicale?! Cazzo ci fai in quel posto dove hai solo brutti ricordi? Vuoi stare lì per dirti in modo più concreto quanto non meriti essere amato?! Sei solo un fottuto masochista, ecco» brontolò.  
Aveva ragione, sospirai con rassegnazione. «Elena, tesoro, ascolta: cinque giorni, dammi solo cinque giorni, poi ti prometto che tornerò – tanto ho il biglietto già fatto – e magari ne parleremo davanti ad una tazza di cioccolata calda aromatizzata in quel localino che ti piace tanto, con dei biscottini al burro» aggiunsi con un sorriso intenerito.  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio. «Perché devi sempre comprarmi con del cioccolato?»  
«Perché sono un perfido calcolatore» ribattei ironico.  
Sbuffò. «Se fra cinque giorni non torni, vengo lì e ti rispedisco qui con un calcio nel culo!»  
«Ricevuto, capo» risi.  
Si fece triste. «Non stare però lì a scavare troppo dentro certe ferite per ripeterti quanto meriti che qualcuno ti faccia del male di nuovo, però».  
«Tranquilla, andrà tutto bene. _Starò_ bene» rassicurai entrambi.  
Sbuffò di nuovo. «Scappo in facoltà, stasera ti chiamo di nuovo!» suonò come una minaccia.  
«Ok, ciao! Buono studio!»  
Chiusi la chiamata e mi guardai distrattamente intorno: e ora che si faceva?  


"Sometimes I feel  
Like I don’t have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in  
The city of angel  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry  
I drive on her streets  
’cause she’s my companion  
I walk through her hills  
’cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie"  
 ** _Under the bridge_ \- Red Hot Chili Peppers** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwlogyj7nFE))  


Non avevo voglia di vedere facce conosciute, però avevo voglia di vedere posti conosciuti, quei posti che sapevo sarebbero stati "per sempre".  
Passai i primi due pomeriggi ad andare in giro a zonzo con l’auto; vidi che l’edicola dove la mattina quando andavo a scuola compravo i manga era cambiata: si era allargata e avevano aperto un negozietto, non era più un baracchino. La farmacia con le sue "gloriose" doppie porte in vetro era sempre al centro del quartiere, vicino alla piazzetta; per ironia della sorte di fronte c’era il tabaccaio. Fumavo di rado, circa una volta ogni tre-quattro mesi, e quella fu una buona occasione per farlo.  
In macchina, con una sigaretta fra le dita e per sottofondo delle note metal su cui dei tizi urlavano cose per me al momento senza senso, decisi di andare nel mio posto preferito.  
Lungo la strada, i pensieri e le mie riflessioni si susseguirono.  
Mamma si era sposata tardi per quelli che erano gli standard del mio paesino – ventinove anni – e mi aveva detto che si era vociferato che, se ancora a quell’età non aveva un uomo, probabilmente era perché lei non era in grado di avere figli. Era strano il mio paesino, quando ci tornavo mi sembrava sempre di fare un tuffo nell’Ottocento, o nel Settecento.  
Fermo ad un semaforo, vidi da lontano attaccato ad un palo della luce il foglio con le onoranze funebri di un ragazzo che conoscevo. Si chiamava Giancarlo, aveva la mia età, alle medie eravamo andati a scuola insieme anche se non nella stessa classe. L’avevano ammazzato.  
La famiglia di Giancarlo era perennemente in lotta con la famiglia che viveva accanto a loro. Perché? Per una striscia di terra: chi diceva che spettava ad uno, chi diceva che spettava all’altro e siccome l’onore viene prima di tutto avevano cominciato a farsi dispetti sempre più pesanti. Alla fine era scoppiata una rissa e Giancarlo era stato fatto fuori da un membro dell’altra famiglia. Con una pistola caricata a chiodi, di quella con cui si ammazzano i maiali.  
Questo era il mio paesino.  
Scattò il verde e passai oltre, oltre il palo e oltre quella storia. Presi la strada per andare fuori città.  
Quando andavo a scuola, le mie compagne di classe già a sedici anni erano quasi tutte fidanzate ufficialmente con ragazzi cinque-sei anni più grandi di loro; spesso le vedevo piangere disperate perché avevano litigato con le loro cognate: in famiglia si litigava spesso per chi si sarebbe accaparrato il terreno più grande dove costruire la casa per potersi sposare. Affittare un appartamento era fuori discussioni, il vero uomo si costruisce la casa da sé, per questo molte coppie facevano la "fuitina", per raggirare il problema essendo costretti ad affrettare i tempi, e poi vivevano a casa dei genitori.  
La strada che portava al mare era costeggiata da grandi vigneti e muretti diroccati; avevano costruito i marciapiedi cinque anni prima, ma erano durati meno di due mesi: avevano tutte le mattonelle rotte ed erano costellati di erbaccia alta. L’asfalto era malandato, c’erano certi fossi che erano costati più di un incidente grave.  
Dio, con quanta freddezza analizzavo qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto essere normale.  
Vidi in fondo alla strada la linea blu scura del mare d’inverno, accelerai appena.  
La zona balneare di quei tempi era deserta e la spiaggia era sporca, qua e là c’erano buttati dei preservativi usati; anche quel luogo d’inverno diventava un posto dimenticato da Dio, ma era il posto in cui la gente chiusa in macchina sussurrava mille segreti, sapeva di una dimenticanza voluta per il bene di qualcos’altro, era quasi confortante. Mi fermai, lasciai l’autoradio accesa e lo sportello aperto; mi sedetti sul cofano a guardare il mare fumando.  
Molto spesso mi dicevo che la mia terra non meritava tutto quello, che il verde delle vigne, il profumo degli agrumi e il sale marino valevano molto di più; forse la stessa cosa valeva anche per me: dicevano che certi lati di me valevano molto di più, che non dovevo sprecarli in quel posto. In quel posto però avevo le mie radici, ero quello che ero anche per quello che lì avevo vissuto nel bene e nel male; io non tornavo mai lì per la mia gente, io tornavo lì _per la mia terra_ , perché insieme potevamo piangere per quello che ci succedeva. Ci capivamo, sentivo che il mare mi capiva sempre, sentivo che caratterizzava anche la mia personalità, non l’avrei mai rinnegato. Mi rigenerava. _Quello_ era "per sempre".  
Forse sì, forse avrei dovuto parlare del mio amore per la mia terra, da qualche parte, forse avrei dovuto _cantare_ di lei, dell’uomo che mi aveva reso e di quanto poteva dare se si fosse avuto il coraggio di scavare in lei più fondo, oltre tutta quell’ignoranza che rovinava ogni cosa, ma a chi sarebbe importato, oltre a me?  
Eppure non avevo ancora perso il piacere di _cantare_.  
Non avrei mai salvato il mondo.  
Crescendo, avevo capito quanto in realtà amavo le mie radici e che di porti sicuri ne potevo avere tanti – mamma, Elena, chi amavo… – mss e andai a ritirare il mio baguna sola, perché mi caratterizzava. Andare lì in fin dei conti non era masochismo, era cercare la sostanza di cui ero fatto per riempire i nuovi buchi che avevo.  
Socchiusi appena gli occhi e feci l’ultimo tiro, più in là i gabbiani stridevano e il sole andava giù oltre l’orizzonte; l’autoradio continuava a suonare ad un ritmo che si scontrava con quella sorta di pace. Salii in macchina e tornai a casa: avevo tanto ancora da dire, forse avrei cominciato a scrivere una nuova storia.  


"I don’t ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way"  
 ** _Under the bridge_ \- Red Hot Chili Peppers** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwlogyj7nFE))  


Mamma aveva preparato qualcosa di caldo per cena; mi ero accorto che già alla fine del secondo giorno stavo decisamente meglio, ero più lucido e forse proprio perché mamma – una persona di cui mi fidavo davvero – si era presa cura di me a modo suo, con i suoi piccoli passi felpati con cui s’intrufolava sempre nei miei stati d’animo provando a non essere invadente.  
Tornai in camera mia e cercai nella memoria esterna che avevo portato con me un film da guardare che potesse piacere anche a mamma; il mio cellulare squillò avvisandomi della ricezione di un nuovo SMS.  
"Arriverò domani con l’aereo delle 19,45. Vieni a prendermi. Ale".  
No, aspettate… COSA-CAZZO-DICEVA?  
Furioso, gli inviai una risposta. "Non avevamo detto di lasciarmi degli spazi? Stattene a casa".  
"Non se so che sei andato in quel buco di paese ad indossare il cilicio in solitudine. Vieni a prendermi".  
"Scordatelo, resta a casa".  
"Tanto mi sono fatto dare il tuo indirizzo da Elena, ti troverò di sicuro".  
 _Cosa cazzo aveva fatto Elena?!_  
"Non verrò a prenderti, resterai da solo all’aeroporto e non saprai dove andare. Resta a casa".  
"Ok, ci vediamo domani sera".  
Mi schiaffai una mano sulla faccia: non l’avrei mai convinto, lo sapevo. Che cazzo gli era saltato in mente?! Credevo che l’avesse capito che volevo restare da solo, erano solo cinque giorni – tre ormai – cosa c’era di così difficile da capire e aspettare?  
Io… io l’avrei preso a pugni il giorno dopo, poco ma sicuro. Anzi, io non sarei proprio andato a prenderlo, così avrebbe capito quanto facevo sul serio.  
Seh, come no.

 

Seduto su una tristissima sedia di plastica verde scuro dell’aeroporto, fissavo lo schermo aggiornato con gli arrivi e le partenze; Alessio sarebbe atterrato tra poco.  
Tenevo le dita delle mani intrecciate e molleggiavo un piede premendo ripetutamente le dita contro il pavimento; ero ancora indeciso se urlargli addosso o picchiarlo, quando l’avrei visto.  
Mi mandò un SMS. "Sto prendendo il trolley".  
Era proprio sicuro che fossi lì a prenderlo; mi poggiai la mano sulla fronte e chiusi gli occhi: perché doveva sempre scavare dentro di me così a fondo?  
Quando lo vidi farsi strada verso di me con il trolley in mano, in mezzo ad una piccola folla, pensai quanto fosse strano vederlo e saperlo lì, in quel posto che l’avrebbe soffocato più di quanto il suo stesso paese l’avesse soffocato. Ale non c’entrava niente con quella gente e con quel posto, era fuori luogo, era brutto che fosse lì, perché non era giusto.  
Gli andai incontro a passo di marcia.  
«Ciao» mi salutò atono.  
«Ciao» _grugnì_ ; gli presi il manico del trolley dalle mani e sempre a passo di marcia mi diressi verso l’uscita, incurante di tutti i piedi innocenti che schiacciai con le ruote della valigia.  
«Sali» gli ordinai togliendo l’allarme all’auto; misi il trolley nel portabagagli e salii anch’io.  
«E adesso» sibilai iniziando a fare manovra, «mi spiegherai bene per quale cazzo di motivo sei venuto qui».  
«Perché sei venuto qui per farti ancora più male! Credevi davvero che io me ne sarai stato buono a guardare come ti frusti da solo?» ribatté arrabbiato.  
«Dio, Ale!» sbattei le mani sul volante e uscii dal parcheggio. «Ti rendi conto quant’è patetico tutto ciò? Non siamo dentro ad un film, tu non dovevi seguirmi come quando la patetica eroina di un film romantico e drammatico fugge via dal suo innamorato correndo verso uno pseudo-emo-tramonto simbolico! Io non sono scappato!» _Forse_.  
«Lo so che non sei scappato, ma non sei neanche andato a stare da solo in un posto realmente sereno! Vuoi che non sappia che per te venire qui significa soprattutto ripercorrere quello che hai passato? Perché se ti succede qualcosa di brutto devi sempre paragonarlo a cosa ti è successo in passato e rivivere tutto da capo?»  
«Non sto rivivendo tutto da capo!» _Mentivo._.  
«Io ero preoccupato a morte per te! Perché questo è _anche_ colpa mia!»  
Sbuffai sarcastico. «E quale sarebbe l’altra metà di mia colpa?»  
«Il tuo voler costantemente vivere nel passato! Cristo, Fra, sappiamo benissimo che non guarirai mai, ma che bisogno c’è di infettare di nuovo la ferita tutte le volte che ti succede qualcosa?! Vorresti lasciare da parte il passato, vivere il presente e non pensare a cosa cazzo ne sarà del futuro? Vedi solo il passato che ti ha fatto male e il futuro che vorresti avere, e per raggiungere quel futuro non fai altro che negarti le cose buone che ti succedono nel presente, giudicandole ingiustamente inutili e una perdita di tempo!»  
Mi fermai ad un semaforo, sospirai e scrollai la testa; abbassai il mio tono di voce. «Dovresti smetterla di vedere in me cose che non ci sono».  
«Perché cazzo ti neghi così?! Non ti sopporto quando lo fai!»  
«E fai bene» gesticolai, «tu non dovresti sopportarmi più! Non sono roba per te, io non…»  
«Tu non mi meriti?» fece sarcastico. «Stai per buttarla sul quanto mi meriti? Fra, siamo entrambi due cazzoni deficienti con dei traumi grossi quanto un palazzo, non metterla su questo piano, per cortesia! Non facciamo a gara di chi meno merita l’altro!»  
«Ripeto, dovresti smetterla di vedere in me cose che non ci sono» mi stavano diventando gli occhi lucidi dalla frustrazione e dall’angoscia.  
«Francesco, per favore, chiudi col passato» mi supplicò abbassando la voce, «devi… devi…» sospirò stancamente, «devi accettarti. Dici di essere consapevole che non guarirai mai, ma il modo in cui ti stai buttando giù conferma il fatto che tu ci speri ancora in una completa guarigione e quando ti sfugge ti autodistruggi di nuovo per la disperazione. Devi imparare a portare davvero con te quello che hai avuto di buono, perché non guarirai mai, ma almeno le cose buone che hai vissuto e che puoi vivere ti aiuteranno di volta in volta ad affrontare tutto. Hai pienamente ragione quando dici che l’amore non salverà il mondo, l’amore non basta, ma aiuta: la differenza fra chi lotta in piedi essendo stato amato e qualcun altro che lotta senza aver mai ricevuto dell’affetto sincero è visibile e notevole; al momento giusto, l’amore non ti salverà: sarà il modo in cui _hai ricevuto_ per tutta la vita dell’amore – grazie al quale sei cresciuto e maturato – a salvarti, perché queste sono le basi che ti aiutano ad avere il coraggio di rialzarti in piedi».  
Mi fermai ad un altro semaforo e scossi la testa stringendo forte le labbra. Non sapevo che replicare, non volevo parlare, perché ogni mia parola mi avrebbe guidato verso il fondo di una rivelazione dolorosa che non volevo avere.  
«Sei sempre stato abbastanza coraggioso da rialzarti in piedi» continuò a parlarmi, «perché ce ne vuole di coraggio per rialzarsi in certe situazioni, e tu questo coraggio l’hai avuto».  
Mi passai una mano sulla fronte, stavo evitando di guardarlo in faccia. «Non sono una persona coraggiosa, io non sono niente di quello che pensi, io…»  
 _Io ero tutto quello che cinque anni fa in un parcheggio mi avevano detto che ero._  
Mi posò una mano sul braccio. «Francesco, smettila di guardarti attraverso gli occhi degli altri o di pensare di sapere in anticipo cosa vedranno gli altri in te: il tempo in cui ti hanno ferito, è finito. Prova a guardarti attraverso gli occhi delle persone che tengono a te, prova a guardarti attraverso _i miei_ di occhi».  
Mi girai a guardarlo, vidi i suoi occhi azzurri lucidi e sofferenti. Io lo stavo ferendo, più ferivo me stesso, più ferivo lui che stava a guardare quanto mi facessi male da solo. Lui non meritava di stare male per me, lui non mi meritava e basta.  
«Ti amo, Fra» mi disse ancora.  
Mi ritrassi dal suo tocco scuotendo la testa. «Mi dispiace…»  
«Non lasciamoci, non arrenderti: ti prometto che non lo rifarò mai più, non proverò mai più a spronarti facendoti male».  
«Non è questo, è che io…»  
«Non ti merito? Non ripeterlo, per favore…»  
Ero sul fondo della mia angoscia, stavo per affondare anche oltre.  
«Perché ti ostini a credere in me?» sbuffai con un sorriso amaro.  
«Perché ora, adesso, in quest’auto, non c’è nulla in te che non vorrei, compresi i tuoi difetti» me lo disse serio e deciso, con una sicurezza tale che avvertii come una pugnalata al petto: detestavo il fatto che fosse così sicuro di amarmi, io non volevo essere amato, io non volevo…  
«Chiudi i conti col passato, Fra» mi supplicò ancora.  
Il semaforo diventò verde, dietro di noi un paio di automobilisti suonarono il clacson per esortarmi a ripartire; mi asciugai le lacrime con una manica della maglia e invece di andare dritto verso casa mia, svoltai a sinistra.  
«Ti porto in un posto» gli mormorai con un filo di voce.  
«Dove?» mi chiese stupito.  
«Lo capirai presto» tagliai corto.  
Le strade ormai si stavano svuotando, la gente stava per andare a cena e quella era una zona che già diventava deserta intorno alle sei del pomeriggio. L’erbaccia era molto alta lungo i marciapiedi, l’albicocco che c’era lì davanti una volta ormai non dava più frutti e l’immondizia depositata a casaccio accanto i bidoni della spazzatura era aumentata.  
Mi fermai lungo il marciapiede, accanto ad un lampione dalla luce giallastra, mi slacciai la cintura di sicurezza e vidi Ale guardare fuori dal finestrino con la faccia di uno che aveva appena realizzato dove fossimo.  
La saracinesca verde era abbassata, i carrelli della spesa erano tutti dentro ad eccezione di un paio mezzi rotti; c’erano alcuni manifesti con gli sconti settimanali attaccati al muro, compreso un avviso di consegnare al più presto la schede della raccolta punti annuale.  
I bidoni della spazzatura erano ancora lì, ma stavolta non c’erano bottiglie di vetro rotte a terra. Andai proprio lì davanti, Ale scese dall’auto e mi seguì taciturno, percepii anche che fosse spaventato perché aveva intuito quanto fossi al limite della disperazione: o affogavo, o rinascevo. Affogare era molto più facile di rinascere, però.  
Tremavo dalla testa ai piedi come se non fossi per niente coperto – o forse perché per la prima volta ero davvero _nudo_ – avevo ancora gli occhi lucidi e parlai quasi balbettando.  
«Questa è la prima volta che ritorno qui. In questi cinque anni non sono mai più tornato in questo fottuto parcheggio, ho sempre preso altre strade pur di non passare mai da qui. Mi fa male essere qui, non… non…»  
«Francesco…» provò a fermarmi allungando una mano verso di me, preoccupato.  
«No!» lo fermai. «Ti ho portato qui perché questo è il posto, il motivo, per cui ad ogni "Ti amo" non so che altro rispondere se non "Mi dispiace"».  
«Perché ti dispiace?» aveva gli occhi lucidi anche lui, non era giusto.  
«Perché non sono abbastanza forte o abbastanza normale: io non sono _mai_ abbastanza. Mi dispiace essere così tanto diverso e sbagliato, mi dispiace vedere come gli altri soffrano al posto mio quando per vivere in pace con me stesso mi nego con forza e violenza quello che voglio e le mie capacità. Mi dispiace vedervi soffrire quando il codardo sono io! Mi dispiace essere così inadeguato alla vita da non essere mai riuscito a combattere davvero contro quello che mi è stato fatto: non mi sono rialzato mai una volta, me lo sono meritato! Mi dispiace essere _me_!» m’indicai con le lacrime che ormai mi appannavano la vista.  
«Non c’è nulla di sbagliato in te…» mormorò scuotendo la testa.  
«Perché ti ostini a dirmelo? Perché continui a credere in me?!»  
«Perché ti amo».  
Me lo ripeté con una semplicità disarmante che mi fece male ancora una volta: perché lui riusciva a dirlo con così tanta facilità?  
«Per favore» mi supplicò, «non dirmi che ti dispiace, non dirmelo…»  
Non riuscivo nemmeno a parlargli, strinsi forte le labbra e mi coprii il viso con le mani perché mi era difficile perfino guardarlo in faccia, in quel momento.  
«Ti amo» mi ripeté, e io avrei voluto urlargli di smetterla di dirlo. «Ti prego, non farlo, non dirmi che ti dispiace…»  
Mi sentivo soffocare, era come morire. Dovevo tirare fuori le unghie e i denti per combattere e risalire dal fondo, e lui era lì, fermo davanti a me, a guardarmi lottare. Lui non mi avrebbe aiutato a raccogliere tutti i miei cocci – sapeva che così facendo mi sarei soltanto sentito sconfitto per l’ennesima volta – lui sarebbe rimasto a guardarmi fino a quando io non gli avessi chiesto aiuto, mi avrebbe soccorso davvero solo quando sarebbe stato strettamente necessario, supportandomi nel frattempo. Per la prima volta nella mia vita, stavo combattendo con la certezza che fuori da tutto quel dolore avrei trovato una mano tesa, avrei trovato qualcosa da chiamare amore e di cui mi importava abbastanza. Avrei trovato lui.  
Scostai le mani dal viso e glielo dissi fissando l’asfalto.  
«Ti amo anch’io» alzai gli occhi su di lui e lo vidi sofferente quanto me, e fu la voglia di rassicurarlo che mi spinse a ripeterglielo. «Ti amo anch’io».  
Si avvicinò rapidamente a me, mi prese il viso fra le mani e mi baciò sulla bocca per stordirci entrambi abbastanza da scordare il rospo che mi aveva appena aiutato ad ingoiare.  
All’aperto, in un paesino che mi aveva reso ciò che ero, nel posto in cui erano partite tutte le mie sofferenze e le mie negazioni, quel bacio fu come un timbro rosso scuro messo con forza e atto a giudicare nullo tutto ciò che in quello stesso posto era successo anni prima.  
Ero appena rinato.  
«Non volevo farti del male, non volevo…» mormorai contro la sua bocca.  
«C’è sempre un prezzo da pagare per poter stare insieme a qualcuno» sorrise appena, «il più delle volte c’è da lottare contro dei difetti, in questo caso ho dovuto lottare contro qualcos’altro, ma fa niente» scrollò le spalle. «Ne valsa la pena. Ogni singolo attimo che stiamo insieme vale la pena, mi credi, Fra?»  
Gli annuii. Ero appena cresciuto un altro po’ e lui aiutandomi ad affrontare ciò era cresciuto con me, ero cambiato ed era cambiato, sarei cambiato ancora e lui sarebbe cambiato ancora, forse abbastanza da non riconoscerci più un giorno e il nostro più grande atto di maturità sarebbe stato quello di riconoscere che allora fra di noi fosse davvero finita, ma non in quel momento. I nostri bisogni sarebbero cambiati col tempo, avremmo perso abitudini e ne avremmo guadagnate altre, avremmo litigato, avremmo avuto notti serene e giorni di tempesta, ci sarebbero state porte sbattute in faccia e finestre aperte insieme per guardare la luce del mattino, e forse, _forse_ , un giorno non saremmo stati abbastanza maturi da non uscire uno dalla vita dell’altro senza nemmeno salutarci, ma che cazzo di importanza aveva questo in quel momento?  
Forse noi due non saremmo stati "per sempre", ma quell’attimo sì: quel momento così dannatamente importante per me sarebbe stato "per sempre". Forse un giorno avrei detestato Ale, ma mai, _mai_ avrei potuto dimenticare cosa avesse fatto per me e quanto l’avessi amato.  
Non m’importava del futuro, volevo vivere il presente.  
Gli presi a mia volta il viso fra le mani. «Non ti lascio, credo di non poterlo fare. È molto egoistico da parte mia, credo».  
Rise. «Allora siamo in due ad essere egoisti!»  
Lo baciai ancora una volta e il calore del suo corpo mi fece capire quando avessimo entrambi desiderato quella rappacificazione e quel perdono da entrambi le parti: ero stato perso senza il suo tocco, mi era mancato da morire il suo conforto e la cosa più bella era che stavo sentendo che anche io potevo confortare lui, perché me l’avrebbe permesso e perché io _ero in grado farlo_.  
Gli accarezzai il collo e gli zigomi con i pollici guardandolo negli occhi. «Vieni» lo presi per mano, gli schioccai un bacio languido sulla bocca e lo guidai verso l’auto.  
«Dove mi porti, adesso?» mi domandò con un sorriso un po’ perso.  
Sorrisi sbattendo le mani sul volante con un finto disappunto. «Da un’altra parte, un posto dove non ho mai avuto il piacere di andare, finora».  
«Devo preoccuparmi?»  
«E mi sembra anche ovvio!» ironizzai.  
Lo portai nella zona del lido più abbandonata, fra le vecchie case in affitto ormai lasciate a se stesse e alla polvere, il posto dove le coppiette s’imboscavano.  
Si guardò attorno, intuì e rise. «Non sapevo che ti stessi riferendo al fascino selvaggio della scopata in un posto pubblico e in macchina».  
Scrollai le spalle e gli slacciai il giubbotto. «Chi sono io per non concedermi il lusso di una scopata dove più di mezza città ha perso la verginità? Forse sono abbastanza normale da poter sporcare questo posto anche con il modo in cui amo…» lo baciai languidamente, «e in più non credo di poter resistere fino a casa, dove peraltro c’è mia madre. Ti voglio adesso, me ne fotto di dove siamo» misi le mani sul primo bottone della sua camicia e lui mi sollevò la maglia per togliermela.  
Farlo in quel momento mi regalò un sapore sconosciuto ma piacevole, qualcosa a metà strada fra quell’aggressività con cui volevamo marchiarci quando facevamo sesso sfrenato e l’adorazione più tenera di quando facevamo l’amore prendendoci cura l’uno dell’altro. E i suoi occhi… i suoi occhi erano bellissimi in quel momento, mi stavo accorgendo di come non vedesse altro che me, mi specchiavo in quell’azzurro, e nel suo sguardo e nei suoi sospiri vedevo e sentivo quanto contassi io per lui. Avevo passato anni della mia vita a subire umiliazioni e poi altri anni ancora a rivederle da mille punti di vista per poterle inutilmente rielaborare, prima di arrivare a quegli occhi; era stato lui ad aiutarmi a rielaborare tutto al meglio.  
Ero stato travolto in vortici continui di punizioni e autopunizioni, delle reti mi avevano portato via tutto e trascinato lontano dai miei desideri, ma finalmente invece di guardare cosa c’era sul fondo del pozzo senz’acqua in cui ero caduto avevo rivolto lo sguardo in alto e avevo visto il cielo, _i suoi occhi_. Non dovevo più guardare cosa c’era sotto, dovevo guardare solo cosa c’era sopra, dovevo andare sempre dritto, dovevo dirigermi a Nord, verso la luna.  
 _Lui era la mia luna_ , e io la stava chiedendo. Mi sarei preso cura di lui, perché la serenità che mi dava era sempre stato il mio obiettivo in fin dei conti, qualcosa che avevo costantemente cercato, e i propri obiettivi vanno raggiunti ogni giorno, ogni giorno si deve correre per provare a raggiungere la luna, altrimenti si diventa troppo pigri e si smette di vivere e si inizia ad esistere. Non sapevo quello che mi avrebbe riservato il domani, ma sapevo che lui come persona era diventato una mia colonna, qualcosa che nel bene e nel male avrei sempre portato con me. I suoi sentimenti per me mi avevano fatto maturare, _mi avevano dato il coraggio di cui parlava_ , lui non solo era la mia colonna, era la mia ancora, era… era il mio amore. Quello fu un pensiero così dolce da scaldarmi più di quanto stesse facendo il suo corpo; gli accarezzai il viso guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Che c’è?» mi chiese un po’ preoccupato accarezzandomi il volto a sua volta.  
Provai a dirglielo per vedere se fossi riuscito a dire ad alta voce una cosa simile, se fossi riuscito ad ammettere che qualcuno per me potesse essere quello senza prima farmi venire un infarto per via dell’emozioni contrapposte che la cosa mi suscitava. «Amore mio» mormorai.  
Mi sorrise con gli occhi lucidi intrufolando le dita fra i miei capelli. «Amore mio» mi disse a sua volta; fu a quel punto che impazzii.  
«Amore mio» glielo dissi ancora bloccandolo sotto di me e baciandolo ovunque con nel petto l’ansia di fargli capire quanto fosse importante lui adesso per me, quanto fosse entrato nella mia vita e quanto lo sentissi _mio_. «Mio…» mormorai sulla sua pelle, deglutendo.  
«Tuo, sono tuo, lo sai…» mi accarezzò la testa e le spalle, «dovresti saperlo ormai che non vado via neanche se mi cacci» abbozzò un sorriso.  
Lo baciai intensamente sulla bocca; dal modo in cui mi muovevo su di lui, dovette intuire cosa desiderassi; mi allacciò le braccia intorno al collo.  
«Non hai idea di quanto ora non mi importi di tutto il resto…» sussurrai. Passato, presente, futuro, io, lui o noi… c’era solo quel dannato attimo in cui ero consapevole che la mia intera fottuta esistenza fosse stato un percorso che passava anche da lui, e io adesso ero pieno di lui, come se fossimo una cosa sola. Era mio.  
«Fammelo vedere» mi mormorò all’orecchio, «dimostramelo. Prendi tutto quello che vuoi da me, come io ho sempre preso da te tutto quello che voglio. Ci siamo sempre permessi a vicenda di farlo, del resto».  
Lo baciai sulla bocca intensamente e sentii le sue mani accarezzarmi piano e sensualmente, come a tranquillizzarmi per dirmi che andava bene, potevo farlo e sarebbe stato bellissimo. E in effetti fu bellissimo entrare dentro di lui, essere consapevole che ogni suo sospiro e gemito era dovuto a me e che quello che vedevo nei suoi occhi era la felicità di essere adorato _da me_ : non importava davvero cosa pensassero gli altri di me, non importava neanche come mi vedevo io stesso, perché lui donandosi a me mi stava facendo vedere quanto per lui io fossi importante. Nei suoi occhi vidi talmente tante cose, così tanti pensieri rivolti a me, che per la prima volta fui felice di essere me e nessun altro, perché altrimenti lui non sarebbe stato mio.  
Mi mossi in lui seguendo i suoi respiri, sentendo solo come ci stessimo fondendo, come il tempo e lo spazio fossero diventati dei concetti inutili e come perfino sentire i nostri gemiti o guardarlo sotto di me non contasse più: il piacere, l’unione, era un’asse di collegamento fra di noi che si allineava meglio ad ogni mia spinta e importava solo il fatto che potesse allinearsi ancora un po’, che potesse unirci ancora di più fino a mostrarci la meraviglia che c’era dopo. Dopo c’era solo luce, quella argentata e gentile della luna piena che illumina anche le notti più buie, una benedizione al centro dell’oscurità, e ancora una volta io negli occhi azzurri di lui rinacqui.  
Restai su di lui in silenzio, con la testa nascosta nell’incavo del suo collo e la sua mano sulla mia nuca; ascoltai il suo respiro calmarsi col mio e respirai l’odore della sua pelle accaldata e umida. Ero finalmente sereno; intrecciai le dita di una mano alle sue.  
«Nessun altro conto in sospeso col passato?» mi chiese ironicamente sbuffando un sorriso al mio orecchio.  
«No» brontolai contro la sua pelle, «prossimamente non ho in programma di provare di nuovo a lasciarti fuggendo via come una drama queen».  
Rise contro la mia tempia. «Diciamo che però hai avuto un certo stile».  
«Taci» mi sollevai di scatto e lo baciai sulla bocca.  
Mi accarezzò il viso e mi guardò negli occhi. «Sarà fino a quando ne avremo voglia e bisogno, rispettandoci fino in fondo».  
«Lo so». Era la promessa più sincera che potessimo farci, l’unica davvero più importante. «Sarò la tua maledizione» ironizzai sorridendo contro la sua bocca.  
«Non che la cosa mi dispiaccia davvero…» mormorò prima che lo baciassi di nuovo.  
Meglio una maledizioni che brucia di continuo, che una benedizione blanda destinata a svanire col tempo.  
Ci ricomponemmo lentamente fra un bacio e l’altro – mi erano mancate le sue mani che mi davano una sistemata ai capelli mentre mi riabbottonavo i jeans – e sentii il sangue scorrermi nelle vene come un fiume caldo e placido: ero finalmente arrivato ad un nuovo porto sicuro.  
Alessio naturalmente avrebbe dormito da me, ma non ci fu neanche una punta d’imbarazzo quando entrammo insieme a casa mia, almeno da parte mia; sentii lui appena imbarazzato e gli strinsi una mano: gli avevo sempre parlato bene di mamma, di quanto fosse importante per me e di quanto il nostro legame madre-figlio fosse stato il perno della mia vita, non era strano se ora lui temesse il suo giudizio e il confronto con lei.  
Raggiunsi mamma in cucina tenendo Alessio per mano, che restò appena un passo dietro di me.  
«Mamma» la richiamai con tono morbido e sicuro – lei era al lavello, ci dava le spalle; si voltò e guardò incuriosita Alessio, che indicai con un piccolo cenno della testa. «Lui è Alessio, il mio uomo».  
Mamma sorrise mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore, evitò di mostrarci gli occhi lucidi voltandosi ad asciugarsi le mani con uno strofinaccio.  
«E così finalmente ci conosciamo, eh?» fece ironica.  
Sentendo il modo in cui le tremò la voce, mi tremò a mia volta il cuore in petto: il suo bambino era davvero cresciuto e qualcuno avrebbe preso in me certi posti che finora aveva occupato solo lei; questo aveva un sapore dolceamaro, ma lo stavamo accettando entrambi.  
Alessio la salutò porgendole la mano e la loro stretta mi diede per l’ennesima volta la conferma di una cosa: ero cresciuto, era ora che il mio modo di concepire i rapporti maturasse e cambiasse, era ora che dentro di me certi spazi fossero riempiti e altri svuotati per lasciare posto a qualcos’altro.  
Il passato era passato, avevo una volta per tutte cambiato pagina. Finalmente.  


"Awakened  
As if life was new to me  
like a fire relit at last on the morning after  
disarmed  
while you say I'm the one  
disarming you  
Vortexes  
nets and dark wells  
they led me to these blue skies  
these blue eyes"  
 ** _Vortexes_ \- Elisa** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh1Uq_vcmkE))  


«Chuck, non tirare, bello!» sorrisi e ammonii il mio pastore australiano che scodinzolava felice sentendo il profumo di un baracchino che vendeva panini imbottiti di schifezze che ci piacevano tanto.  
Dopo la laurea non era stato facile trovare un appartamento soddisfacente, soprattutto perché i primi lavori post laurea non furono il massimo, ma la testardaggine di riuscire a fare tutto senza l’aiuto di qualcuno era prevalsa. Poi era anche arrivato Chuck, semplicemente perché col suo arrivo il quadro sarebbe stato perfetto. E in effetti fu perfetto.  
Mi sedetti su un muretto e Chuck con un balzo posò le zampe sulle mie ginocchia per farsi coccolare; sorrisi intenerito. Avrei dovuto lasciarlo alle cure di amici nei prossimi giorni, perché ero il testimone di nozze di Elena e Pietro e non potevo mancare, dovevo partire, e mi chiedevo quanto quel cagnolone avrebbe sofferto la mia mancanza. Del resto, mi sarebbe arrivata una scarpa in testa da parte di Elena se non fossi partito – magari mentre Pietro cercava timidamente di calmarla – quindi non potevo esimermi proprio dall’andar via.  
Gianni non si faceva sentire spesso, ma non dimenticava mai nessuna data importante facendo sentire la sua presenza a modo suo ma con una cura discreta, facendo regali o pensieri che mostravano palesemente quanta sensibilità ci fosse dietro alla sua perenne espressione impassibile e semisarcastica.  
Valeria… beh, Valeria continuava ad essere Valeria e recentemente aveva passato una notte in commissariato dopo essersi presa per i capelli con un’altra tipa per un parcheggio.  
«Torniamo a casa?» chiesi a Chuck grattandogli il collo con entrambe le mani, lui mi abbaiò in risposta.  
Corremmo lungo il marciapiede andando verso casa.  
A distanza di anni, mi ero costruito finalmente una vita normale: un lavoro, un appartamento, un cane; un tipo di normalità che a vent’anni pensavo che non avrei mai avuto, perché credevo ciecamente di non meritarmela. _Perché gli altri pensavano che io non la meritassi._  
Avevo imparato che fino a quando avrei avuto voglia di dire qualcosa – quello che pensavo, quello sentivo – avrei dovuto dirlo, anche a costo di urlarlo, anche a costo di apparire fuori luogo. Tutte le mie storie, tutto quello che avevo scritto, altro non erano che pensieri che avevo soppresso con forza, pensando che nessuno li avrebbe trovati interessanti.  
Quelle storie erano sogni, speranze e lunghe confessioni nascoste dietro fantasie, erano le mie serenate alle mille lune che volevo raggiungere e l’unica persona che davvero poteva fermarmi dal narrarle a voce alta ero io: la cosa realmente fuori dalla realtà non era scrivere, ma pensare a priori che gli altri mi avrebbero fermato o che nessuno mi avrebbe ascoltato.  
Non importava che gli altri mi ascoltassero o meno, ciò che contava era la mia voglia di raccontare qualcosa: raccontare era il mio sfogo e il mio rifugio e finché l’avessi fatto sarei rimasto in vita in senso spirituale. Avevo imparato il lusso di permettermi davvero di sognare.  
Sarei caduto altre cento volte ancora, ma anche quando tutto sarebbe andato in malora, io non avrei smesso di dire la mia, e non avrei neanche dovuto rimandare al domani ciò che avrei potuto o voluto dire oggi: la prima cosa che mi aveva insegnato Alessio era proprio questa, vivere il presente perché non si sa cosa porterà il domani.  
Scrivere per me non era più qualcosa che con la realtà non c’entrava niente e _non doveva_ c’entrarci niente: era la via che mi aveva aiutato ad approcciarmi meglio con la realtà, il mio modo di dire quello che pensavo, e non c’era niente di più reale di quello, ora lo sapevo. E tutti dovevano saperlo, anche a costo di ricevere solo fischi.  
Giunti alla porta, Chuck uggiolò agitato perché non vedeva l’ora di rientrare, segno che aveva sentito il _suo_ odore: era in casa. Aprii la porta e Chuck schizzò verso lo studio abbaiando.  
Sul tavolo dell’ingresso avevo lasciato aperto lo scatolone che la mia casa editrice mi aveva inviato con le prime copie del mio libro; avrei dovuto aprirlo con _lui_ , ma volevo fargli una sorpresa: avevo anche lasciato aperta una copia sul tavolo, direttamente sulla pagina della dedica, perché volevo che fosse la prima cosa che avrebbe visto non appena rientrato a casa.  
"Ad Alessio, per sempre".  
Perché qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa in futuro, non importava: per me lui era stato abbastanza importante da essere ricordato nel bene e nel male per sempre.  
Lo sentii salutare affettuosamente Chuck, entrai nel suo studio e lo trovai al suo tavolo da lavoro; il nostro cane gli aveva messo le zampe anteriori sulle ginocchia e si stava lasciando coccolare, guardai la scena appoggiandomi pigramente di fianco allo stipite della porta; alzò gli occhi verso di me, sorridemmo.  
«Non mi avevi detto della dedica» mi rimproverò continuando a sorridere.  
«Volevo farti una sorpresa in modo un po’ teatrale, sono ancora una drama queen, dopotutto» biascicai con un finto tono annoiato.  
Rise e mi avvicinai a lui.  
C’era la vittoria di poter dire che era normale avere qualcosa di normale, c’era la mia vittoria di essere riuscito ad urlare al mondo qualcosa senza né vergognarmi né sentirmi in qualche modo violato, senza temere alcun giudizio. C’era il mio Nord e c’era la mia luna. C’eravamo noi, c’era tutto quello che avevo sognato. Avevo chiesto la luna, avevo chiesto l’impossibile e paradossalmente l’avevo ottenuto, lottando, certo, ma l’avevo ottenuto e ora l’unica cosa che mi restava da fare era una sola – mi chinai a baciarlo sulla bocca – ovvero sognare ancora di potere avere quella serenità anche nei giorni più incerti, _quella_ era la mia prossima luna.  
Per il Nord, andate sempre dritto e sempre in piedi: non bisogna mai smettere di chiedere la luna.  


"Sing it out,  
boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out girl,  
before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to make a choice,  
if the music drowns you out.  
And raise your voice,  
every single time they try and shut your mouth.  
Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
every time you that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the world that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world"  
 ** _Sing_ \- My Chemical Romance** ([click](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTgnDLWeeaM))  


  
**FINE**   


 


End file.
